When The Heart Grows Fonder!
by Theresa471
Summary: A series of stories involving Alexis and her new friend Sergeant William Anderson that was introduced in chapter Two of Rockin New Year's Eve After Math The Next Day.
1. Chapter 1

These series of stories will involve Alexis and her new friend Sergeant William Anderson that was introduce in the second chapter of Rockin New Year's Eve The Aftermath The Next day.

"When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis was very surprised at herself, to have kissed Sergeant Anderson on the lips to say good night to him. She has not done anything like this in her entire life, even when she had gone out with Owen , Ashley or even Pi to be a total mess from day one that she had met him.

At the time, she just could not understand, as to why her father would be upset at me, after just getting home his long book tour.

However this time around with now being older, she can now understand.

From what she can gathered , Sergeant William Anderson having to be really brave, after pulling that stunt at the 12th precinct to defused a very dangerous situation with a possible bomber.

I have decided after peeking my interested with dinner tonight, to continue on with talking to Will, for which he asked me to call him that when alone.

Once I had gone upstairs, after Will had left for the evening, I decided to leave a voice mail on his cell, since he's currently working the late shift at the 12th precinct, while his position for the under cover department for the drug enforcement.

Sergeant William Anderson aged 25, single, 5 feet 9 inches, weight 235 pounds with dark emerald eyes.

/

It's around 2 a.m. at the Precinct, it's very quiet for Anderson, while reading the manual on procedure on how to arrest someone from a drug bust, since things were a little bit different up in Albany, New York.

There were several cases given to him to read up on, before heading out into the field with three team members Lt. Alvarez, Sergeant Elway and Sergeant Javier Esposito.

Sergeant Javier Esposito was asked by Captain Kate Beckett to help out the young man, until he gets his feet wet.

Sergeant Anderson needed a Latte, to keep him awake after the few days of excitement, but first he tells his partner Lt. Alvarez that he was going to take a quick coffee break, along with checking his cell phone messages.

Once inside the break room...

He could not wait to try one of the donuts that were inside the frig, along with a sandwich, while walking over to the espresso machine, he heard that it was brought by Richard Castle seven years ago. William laughs, while he thinks of it at that particular moment taking a sip of his Latte that tasted just wonderful!

It was at this point , Sergeant William Anderson goes to listen to his voice mail messages.

"Will!, this is Alexis, please call me when you have the time, I know your busy working at the precinct, I had fun this evening, would like to get together for dinner or a movie, if possible!, Alexis, Bye...

The message ends, William was very much interested in the young woman, and very beautiful to boot!

He decided very quickly to leave a message on her cell, since she told him that she turns if off night when she is home from working or at her class that has now ended.

"Alexis, It's William Anderson, I know it's late, I would be very interested to get together for Dinner and a movie, I will be off in three days, I will be sure to let you know exactly, maybe we can see, if the new Star Wars movie is playing any where close by in New York city, Bye for now."

He goes to place his cell back into his jacket, while finishing up his Latte and Turkey sandwich, he decided not to touch the stale, hard donuts that needs to be thrown out into the garbage can.

Anderson went back to his desk, but was told by Lt. Alvarez, they had just gotten a call from drug snitch to meet him about a large amount of drugs near the water front and the South Street, Seaport, while both men leave to check out the snitch.

He made sure his weapon had bullets inside just in case the snitch was lying , and are caught off guard.

Lt. Alvarez decides to drive, since Sergeant doesn't know the area. They were moving quickly, with traffic almost being non existence for this late at night.

The both of them taking there weapons out, they see no one at all, not even the snitch name Acme ( not his real name) given to Lt. Alverez on the phone.

The two men were waiting behind their under cover black unmarked car. They waited a few minutes before going to look for him, however it did not work out that way, when some one started shooting at them from the side of the warehouse near the water.

"Do you see them Sergeant Anderson?" While firing back at the shadow.

William sees that the shadow is moving, he tells Alvarez that he's going around the other side of the building, to see if he can see who it is shooting at them.

"Go!, but be very careful, but in the meantime, I will call for back up." He grabs the mike inside the car to call for back up help.

Anderson runs very quickly on the ground to move around to the section of the warehouse, he gets up very quickly, while moving along with having his very small flash light in his hand to see, while taking it out of his pocket.

He hears some one moving towards his direction, he turns off the flash light for now to just wait in the corner.

It was at this moment, the shooter made the mistake, when Anderson knocked the gun out of his hand, while knocking him down to the cold ground.

He tells the person on the ground to stand down, and don't move an inch!, He says from the adrenaline rush.

Anderson gets on his radio to let Lt. Averez know that he has the suspect, placing his cuffs behind the back very tightly.

Alverez comes running, along with the rest of the back up to help out, but as it turned out, Lt. Alverez having to be very proud of his new partner, while making all of the right moves in catching the suspect, and to be the snitch Acme in the first place.

Now they needed to find out why in the first place.

Once the tv stations had found out, what went down at the water front. They wanted to talk with both officers of the under cover drug enforcement department of the 12th precinct.

Meanwhile Captain Kate Beckett was woken from a sound sleep, when the first call came to let her know about the shooting and arrest made by Sergeant William Anderson. She goes to wake up Castle to tell him the news.

Now he was really impressed with the young man. "Kate, he's like you, in many ways, while going after the suspect, and not taking into account the total danger in the first place." He says to his wife looking on.

"I know one person that is going to be really impressed with his bravery once again." She replied while getting out of bed to get dress and head for the precinct to talk with the reporters no doubt.

"Alexis, needs to be told right away!" It was at this point, Alexis knocks on the door while telling them.

" I already know, I decided to leave my cell phone on after going to back to bed checking my messages earlier, Will just called me to tell me the whole story, now if you excuse me, I am going back to sleep to get my rest, I have a date in three days." She goes to leave there bedroom with a huge grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "When The Heart Grows Fonder!"

First Date

However for Sergeant William Anderson, he was about to find out the ramifications, in what he did with his first case for the 12th Precinct.

When he had walked into the precinct the next day, he was told by Sergeant Javier Esposito to see the Captain to go over his report.

Anderson feeling that he might of done the wrong procedures in regard to the arrest of the snitch Acme aka Jamey Aktins, age 41, ex bouncer for the Caboose House down town China Town area.

He tells Sergeant Esposito, thank you, that he will be going to see her right away, while walking away from his desk, his partner Kevin Ryan was out investigating a lead at the moment.

As he slowly walks over, he felt that he had done the right thing, so there shouldn't be a problem.

He goes to knock on the door, when Captain Beckett tells him to come in, he goes to stand in front of her desk, while she is looking at something really important.

"Sergeant Anderson, Please sit, I will be with you in a minute." She says to the young man, while sitting into his chair, while looking really nervous at the moment.

Sergeant please relax, this is not a circus court to hang you, but matter in fact, I am very proud of you, in regard to the way , you handled the arrest with your suspect."

"Thank you, sir, so very much for your vote of confidence in me to do the job right in the first place," He says wile moving around in his chair.

"Even the Mayor was very impressed, in how you presented yourself with the case, and in dealing with the reporters most of all." She tells him to have him show a smile after hearing the news from the Captain.

"That was very nice of the Mayor to say that in the first place."

"He should!, he's a good friend of my husband, Richard Castle for the longest time, now get out of here to do your work before going on that date with Alexis." She replied.

He laughed, while getting up from his seat and check his case load for the day, since he's going to be off, the next two days with his extra day having been changed to work at night, and no doubt will be spending most of the time with Alexis, and getting to know each other better.

/

Later in the evening at the Loft

Alexis had just arrived home after working at the morgue most of the day with Sidney Perlmutter, and Lanie the last four hours, she could not wait to work with Lanie, with Perlmutter driving her crazy all day.

She had just gotten into the Loft, when her father told her that William had called, while leaving a message with him, to let her know to call him when she homes from her work.

"Thanks, Dad, I will call him right away, upstairs in my room." She tells him while running up the stairs in a hurry.

Castle goes back to his writing in his office, currently at the moment, he stuck on a scene, with his wife Kate Beckett on on her way home to pick up Chinese food for dinner. She will no doubt get on his ass about why he's stuck, for when it comes to a Nikki & Jamieson Rook love scene. And he's stuck!

Meanwhile up stairs, Alexis was having a great time with Will on the phone, he had a sense of humor for when it came to him having been called into the Captain's office.

"Will, Kate is always been very fair for when it comes to doing the right thing in the first place." She tells him the truth from her heart.

"I understand Alexis, in what your trying to tell me, well any rate, I look forward to our date tomorrow for dinner at the Red Dragon Chinese buffet, and I see that the Star Wars movie is playing down the street from the buffet, I was able to call to see if any of the tickets were left. The manager tells me there are four left, so I asked him, that I want two after paying by credit card over the phone.

"Good night, Alexis, have a great night of sleeping." He says very quickly before hanging up, it was at this point, she starts texting him with asking a very important question, for which she needs to know about having sex on a first date, or anything else.

She knows that she should not be asking, but she is very much interested in William Anderson totally!

Alexis text comes back to her with an answer, to have her smile a great deal.

/

The next day around four o clock, Alexis decided to wear her black/red dress to the knees, with the collar to show a little bit of a bust, she was wearing a white/laced bra that snaps in the front. Her earrings were red/white pearls that were a Christmas present from her father three years ago. She was wearing low cut, red shoes, so not to trip over her feet while walking to the movie house from the buffet.

And for the longest time, she has been on the birth control pill, along with IUD to prevent from having a baby during sex, if any at all.

15 minutes later

Castle hears the door with someone knocking, with Beckett sitting on the couch.

"William, it's good to see you, Alexis is upstairs getting ready."

Beckett gets up from her chair to go call Alexis, who was now walking down the stairs, looking really wonderful!

William Anderson could not keep his eyes off her at all, with Castle and Beckett noticing the look in his eyes all aglow.

"Are you ready?" He said very softly in his voice.

"Yes, I am ready, Will." While she grabs his arm to leave. But first she tells her father and Kate, that she won't know what time she will be home tonight, while looking at the reaction of William, knowing full well in what was on her mind at the moment.

"Alexis, your old enough to make your own decisions, and if you don't come home tonight, that is find, just let me know with a text in what your planning on doing." He says with a little bit of concern, while Beckett placing her arm around her husband's waist to calm him down.

"I will, Dad!" While kissing her father on the cheek, along with hugging Kate for support.

/

When they arrived at the Buffet restaurant, The owner Chow Ling saw that Alexis Castle had come in with a friend of hers, right away Alexis introduce Will to Chow Ling, having been in charge of the Chinese restaurant the last 15 years, and has know Alexis for when she was four years old, along with her father Richard Castle.

He decides with all of the favors that her father has done for him over the years, to let the couple have dinner on him, accept for the tip.

Both Alexis and William could not believe it, after Chow Ling had given them the news.

"Thank you!" She said while walking over to there seats, and then heading over to the buffet.

There was very little talking, while they were going back and forth to the buffet area filled with all kinds of shrimps, lobster, oyster, crab and so much more for when it comes to choices.

"I must say, I am stuffed from all this food." He tells her with a grin. "I just hope I have enough room for popcorn, soda and "You!", to really make her blush a little in the way, he said it to her in the first place.

It was at this point, Chow Ling came over to hand the black hand bill saying paid in full, with just the tip to be paid.

"Thanks!" William said to Chow ling, he leaves to go back to his seat behind the register.

William puts a twenty dollar bill, while Alexis gives another ten dollars, while closing the bill folder and taking it over to Chow Ling.

When they say good night to him, he takes the 30 dollars out to be placed into his pocket.

/

Outside William goes to kiss Alexis really quick before heading on over to the movie house. She returns the kiss back to him feeling the butterflies, inside of her stomach for the first time in the longest time, ever since she first them with Owen years ago.

The line for the movie was not bad at all, with everyone were in there seats already very early.

The manager told William and Alexis to go in, two seats were waiting for them in the fourth row with there names on them, as a special favor to the both of them, along with there popcorn, candy and soda ready at the counter with very few people were in line, since the movie was going to start in 20 minutes.

Once they found there seats, and settled in, even though it was some what dark, accept for the exits with the lighting along the walkways to see where everyone was going.

Alexis was in a mood to touch Will, even though having to be afraid to be caught by the others. William looked at her in amusement in what she was doing to him in the first place, he tried to stop moving in his seat, but to no prevail.

Some time later...

The movie starts, with every one clapping for the start of the Star Wars theme.

With the movie, both William and Alexis were having a great time, when she kept bending over to kiss him with such passion, she wanted more from him.

He tells her in her ear. "Later, Alexis at my apartment." He says while finishing the last of his popcorn and candy. It was at this point, he goes to put his hand down, under neath her dress to play a little to get her excited further.

Thank god the movie was almost over, since the both of them could not keep there hands off each other.

Just before getting into the car, she told William that she needed to send a text to her father.

"Dad, everything is find, won't be home tonight, Love ya, Alexis.

While at the Loft...

Castle was in bed with his wife Kate , while sitting up typing on his laptop, When he hears his cell phone go off with a text message coming in. He leans over to read the message, when his wife was rubbing his back with the lotion.

"Well!" Kate asked him looking at his stressed out expression.

"She's find, she won't be home at all, this evening heading for William's apartment." He says to his wife.

"In this case, lets start our very little sex games, while taking off the rest of her night ware, and climbing over to be sitting on the top of Castle's legs while moving his laptop onto the table near to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three When The Heart Grows Fonder!

The Intimacy Factor

Alexis has never been the one to rush into an intimate relationship, unless she was sure of herself, that he would be the right man in the first place.

And this time, she needed to prove to herself that she can be committed into giving away a piece of herself to William Anderson.

Along with having him other wise think, that she was only after him for just a one night stand, for when she is looking for a long term relationship, unlike all of the others over the years.

When William and Alexis walked into his studio apartment, she was ready to handle anything at the moment. He's been so sweet so far with there date, and it's time for the real show and tell, on whether or not, she will be able to go through it with him both giving her body and soul.

He goes to show her around, since there are four rooms, including a large kitchen area, but she more interested in what his bedroom looked like.

It was like a bedroom, for where a single man lived, with clothes all over the area, for which she did not really care about, she was more interested in who the real William is at the moment.

During the past six hours, She has seen a great deal about the man in many aspects, one thing for sure, he has such a great sense of humor, and very patience at times, while trying to hide his inner emotions.

Alexis has always felt that she was some what insecure for when it really comes down to her feelings , when they count the most. It was at those times, that her evil side would come out to hurt the love ones the most, her father Richard Castle.

Case in point, for when she brought home Pi for him to meet him, with out even having to ask permission, and just after her father had come home from a west coast book tour. Things were not the same after that between her and Richard Castle.

William came up to her to say that she didn't have to push the issue on wanting to have sex, but rather just have her stay in the bed with him and just cuddle. He wasn't in any hurry to ruin there friendship now , because of wanting to be intimate with each other.

"I can do this, Will, I was just afraid that you might think otherwise." She says with so much emotion with her voice to him.

"I don't think that Alexis!" While lightly touching her face very gentle.

A few minutes later..

William and Alexis are together in bed having taken off there clothes. While the both of them are in a cuddle position, she was loving it, to feel his skin so warm against hers.

William gives her a kiss onto her lips, while with returning it back to him. Before the both of them fell asleep.

/

Late night at loft..

After having there little romp, Kate Beckett informs her husband of the following, while cuddling into his body.

"Rick, I wanted to let you know, that Alexis has no intentions of giving herself away to William early on the friendship/relationship."

She says while kissing his cheek ever so sweet.

"And what makes you think that, Kate?"

"She told me, she wouldn't with a text message, she sent me earlier from the movie hpuse in the ladies room. She says to him looking on.

"I was just hoping Kate, that she would of made the right decision after all!" While moving up his wife onto his chest to passionately kiss the living day lights out of her.

Castle goes to turn out the light to begin the action once again with his wife once more, for which she is very willing to let go of her heart and soul, among other things as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Alexis left Will's apartment, she wasn't upset at the fact that she decided to not have sex with the man, and just wait. Will understood her reasons in the first place, and decide to develop there relationship as time goes by.

The next month went quickly for the both of them, with going out on the dates one a week, one reason, there schedule didn't permit it at all.

Sergeant William Anderson was knee deep in cases involving undercover operations, for where it had intersected with Beckett's investigation into Loksat and other key figures into his organization.

Anderson and Lt. Alverez were told to check into a tip from an former associate that Loksat's cocaine shipments would be coming into JFK, sometime with after having two already arrived last month via helicopter.

Beckett and her team were not alerted to this fact until it was too late to do anything about it.

Sergeant Anderson currently having told Sergeant Javier Esposito and others about the possible bust that was coming up soon at JFK airport, Esposito and the others had advised both men to make sure they proper back up for the arrests.

There back up would be Ryan, L.T., Esposito and one other from the Drug Enforcement.

Captain Kate Beckett was informed of this situation, as she had advised them to watch themselves very carefully, before making the move on them.

It was around nine o clock at night, while the teams were watching the area with infer red glasses for seeing at night, on whether or not they can see the helicopter come into the helipad area, and it was coming in on time.

They were able to see four men come out from the hanger, for where they headed for the now landed helicopter, it was at this point, everyone were told to move in very quickly, including Sergeant William Anderson carrying his rifle.

He and the others told the men near the helicopter to drop what they were doing, with all four of the men stopping, while being told to raise there hands into the air.

However the pilot tried to pull something, but he was stopped and pulled out of the copter by Javier Esposito very roughly. He wasn't in any mood to take any bullshit from the pilot for this late at night being really tired, as with everyone else.

In regard to the bust, it turned to be that close to forty million dollars worth of cocaine and other drugs from Korea were found on the helicopter.

All four of the Korean members were placed under arrest for the drugs, along with a very unhappy key member of the Loksat organization.

Both the Governor, Mayor of New York City were happy as well in regard to the drug bust for when it came to the 12th Precinct. Even Beckett was very proud of her team mostly, including when Alexis had found out that Sergeant William Anderson and his team would be getting a special citation award for the under cover operation in about a week.

William had called Alexis to asked, if she would be honored to join him for his special award citation. He as well invited Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, and hopefully his parents would be able to attend the special affair despite there health issues.

Alexis agreed that she would attend, while letting him know that she wanted to at least try to advance there relationship further.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five When The Heart Grows Fonder

Alexis was feeling good about herself, with the past two months having to be with William Anderson, she felt that waiting two months was long enough to not let Will wait any longer, even though he had stated every time to take my time.

She was tired of waiting on herself, but first she needed to pamper herself with a special spa day to have her entire body massaged, hot tub, nails and toes to be painted a new color.

She had asked, on whether Haley wanted to join her this time around, and just hang out.

Alexis walked into the P.I. office to asked Haley, having to see her working at the computer not knowing, on whether she was working on a case for her father.

"Hon, I would be very happy to join you for a spa day, since I am done with all of my work for today, your father called to let me know, that he won't be in until the late afternoon, so I will just leave a short note, okak!" She tells her very quickly.

/

Some time later at Rose Mary's spa clinic, Both Alexis and Haley were enjoying the steam room themselves, with everyone else having there nails done, or having massages.

Both of the ladies were enjoying themselves immensely with the steam room, it gave them time to relax.

"So tell me little one, what's up with your friend, Sergeant Anderson? She says with a grin.

"Will, has been too busy lately, with all of his undercover work for the 12th precinct, along with the fact, that I had been just too busy at the Morgue, Library and the new fall class having started up, but I told Will, I wanted to up the stakes with the relationship." She tells her looking on.

"Meaning Sex?" While she says it, straight out to her.

"Yes, Haley, I am going to see Will this evening, to let him, to show him, on just how I feel towards him with wanting to be with him for that aspect of the relationship."

"Let's just say, I just hope that you take care of yourself, for when it comes to sex, let him know, in just what you want from him straight out."

"I just want "Will", all of him, both inside and out!" She replied with confidence within her body and soul.

It was at this point the manager Rose Mary, told the both of them that there rooms were being ready for the full body massages.

Alexis surely was going to be having a great time here , and at Will's studio apartment.

/

Alexis had called Will to let him know that she was coming over this evening, he agreed. She told him, that she was ready finally for him, along with having to be arriving in 30 minutes.

Not really giving him a enough time to clean up his bedroom, but at this point, he really didn't care, but he did go check his dresser draw to see how many of the rubbers, he had available to use, there were at least two packs sitting underneath one of his tee shirts.

He checked his stock of lotions and oils, and candles to brightened up the mood between the both of them, he was really nervous right now, even if it is Alexis for god sake!

Some time later...

Alexis knocks on Will's studio apartment door.

He goes to open the door, to see a most beautiful woman, her hair was flowing down to her shoulders, while wearing a jacket that he can't tell what she was really wearing underneath.

And when she does take her blue jacket off, she is wearing a most precious red Baby Doll nightie, to make any man swoon, her breasts are lifted up in the top part of the nightie, Haley and Kate would be proud of her.

"Will, I want you right now, no matter how long it might take!"

Alexis walks into his embrace, while holding her very tightly, to not to let her go at all, It's at this point, both Alexis and William are kissing each other passionately with out barrier's.

A minute later, he lifts her up into his arms, while carrying her over to the bed, and placing her body very gently onto the green comforter.

He drops down onto her body very slowly, to kiss her further with such passion within his entire body that he can muster, while using his hands to reach for her swelling breasts from out of the night top, while waiting to be loved by his lips.

She wanted much more from him, her hands goes to reach for his belt buckle, to pull out from his pants. She tells him to move out of his pants and white boxers, for which he's all ready hard, and bobbing in the front of her face. He was big, compared to most of the boys, including Pi.

She wanted him very badly, William tells her, that he needs to grab the protection, with this being there first time, she agrees. He gets up to walk to his dresser to find the protection and placing one over his penis.

He comes back over, He was watching her rubbing the lotion to be placed on the outside of her vagina, and inside with her fingers, even though she was all ready wet from the sexual excitement.

She was no longer scared, with William going very slowly to enter her, while being on top of her, it's at this point, that Alexis raises her legs over her head, to let William to get deeply inside of her.

Once inside of her fully, she tells William, that she to feel every inch of him inside of her being. He starts to thrust inside at a pace, that she needs to hang on to him from the sexual pleasure that she was feeling, Will was now holding onto her both legs, now up into the air, while moving in and out of her now very roughly to feel her G spot and the orgasms that she was having inside. He continued on with the thrusts, until he felt the pressure of coming inside of her and the protection.

He collapses onto top of her from his orgasm, while taking her body into his arms to feel contentment, while playing with her excited nipples, for which she tells him very softly to continue on with his mouth.

She was not disappointed at all, despite the evening, it was still relative early at this point, to continue on with there foreplay, and anything else that gets in the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six When The Heart Grows Fonder!

It wasn't an easy thing to admit, but Alexis was starting to fall in love really hard with Sergeant William Anderson, no matter how hard she tries to hide the fact from him and her own heart.

Before she decides on her next course of action, but first she needed to understand mostly, in what she did in the first place, by giving herself to Will for both his and her needs for when it comes to sex.

After there first time, they were able to come together two more times during the evening, and once in the early morning, before she had to leave for work at the Morgue with Lanie Parish, and no doubt, she would want all of the details, for when it came the time to finally take the action with William Anderson.

/

Early morning THE AFTER THOUGHT

Alexis Castle was feeling a little stiff from there activities from last night and early morning, but otherwise she was happy, never the less. She gets out the bed, leaving Will still sound asleep in the bed, she needed to take a shower very quickly, or else she would be very late for work.

Taking her clothes that was in her bag, along with her brush, make up, shampoo and soap.

She steps into the shower, while making sure the water was not steaming to burn her skin, along with any other other part of her body.

15 minutes later having to rush. She leaves a note for Will, that she would get in touch with him some time today, that she didn't want to wake him in the first place.

She leaves very quietly, while leaving the note on his dresser in print.

A few minutes later.

Will wakes up having to feel that the bed was empty of Alexis Castle, he gets up very slowly to go over to his dresser to read the note, while he smiles at the joke she wrote in regard to the both of them, and what they had done for each other in the sex department. While he goes into the shower to get ready for his long day at the 12th precinct and having to be out in the field.

/

Morgue Too Many Questions

The minute she walked into the county morgue office, she had the feeling was just going to asked too many questions in regard to her relationship with Sergeant Anderson.

She goes into the locker room to change into her uniform Tech outfit, along with calling Will to leave a message, but he picked up on the second ring from his car on the way to the precinct.

"Hey!" She says.

"Hey, yourself, hon!, I missed you this morning in bed, I wasn't able to stay warm with your warm body next to me." He tells her from his heart.

"Me, as well, Will!, I wanted to say that last night and early this morning was wonderful, totally!"

"When will I be able to see you again, knowing full well our busy work hours?" He says very quickly, while moving along in the traffic.

"Hopefully really soon, Will!, I need to go now, before Lanie comes looking for me." While watching out for her to peek into the locker room.

"Alexis, I love you." He said to really surprise her off kilter.

" Love you!, While ending the call to have her shaking like a leaf.

"I just hope to god, Alexis, that you were telling him the truth, or else there is going to be real trouble between the both of you?"

With Lanie Parish putting in her two cents worth at Alexis.

"My god, Lanie, you scared the heck out of me, but to answer your question, I do love Will a great deal, I was just wasn't prepared for him to say the words back to me in the first lace."

"And why not Alexis?, can you at least tell me your reason to feel that way in the first place, when it's really isn't any of my business in the first place." She tells her with simple logic from her experiences from over the years.

"Lanie, I know it's only been two and one half months that we have been together, but I know, I feel that I love Will a great deal both inside and out, but I never expected it for Will to have the same feelings so quickly.

"Well he does, Alexis!, for which I am just very happy that the both of you, were able to find each other, and come together as one in the love department, and what about the sex part as well? She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"That to, Lanie, in every way!, and don't asked me any further in regard to his size, that is between me and Will for when it comes to our both sexual preferences." Along with making Lanie Parish blush in such a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Lanie Parish having to be talking to herself all evening, after getting all of the wonderful details from Alexis, and her relationship with Sergeant William Anderson, she doesn't remember, when was the last time she felt this great.

She's been thinking about calling Javier, on whether or not, he was interested in a booty call having been awhile.

She goes to check up on Alexis, to she on whether, Alexis was able to clean up the lab for the most part, before Perlmitter comes in for the early morning for his shift, instead of the usual hospital.

Alexis was just finishing up for the night, to let Lanie know about the work having been done.

"I am just about ready to leave, Lanie, I will see you tomorrow night, since I will be helping my father out on a case at his P.I. office, along with Haley." She says while taking off her lab coat, and heading on over to the locker room.

Lanie follows her in. "Are you all right, Alexis?" Seeing the exhaustion on her face.

"I just need to sleep, I haven't had much of that the past few days, along with spending time with Will." While grabbing her coat and pocketbook, to check for her car keys.

"Just make sure, when you get home, that you sleep, Alexis., or else you will get yourself into trouble." She replied with concern for her friend.

/

Sergeant William Anderson was with his partner Lt. Alverez on there way for a drug bust in the Bronx, at 222 second street, Old Home Steed laundromat.

A tip was called into the 12th precinct, but Anderson and Alverez weren't taking any chances having called for back up with Ryan and Esposito, waiting across the street in there vehicle.

Anderson and his partner pulled out there weapons, to head on back towards the back entrance of the Laundromat.

Things started to move quickly, when they were able to see, two men running out of the back entrance with there haul, but when Anderson hollered stop very loudly, both black males in there late teens, dropped there drugs and weapons having to be in there hands.

It was when Ryan and Esposito came running from inside to make sure the both of them were find, and they were, when Anderson went over to place the first boy with the handcuffs behind his back, along with Esposito doing the same with the second.

And a total of Two hundred dollars worth of cocaine on there bodies and hands, and other types of goodies from the black market retailer.

Anderson was thinking to himself, that he and his partner were very lucky this time around, he needed to get back to 12th precinct to make out a full report to the watch commander.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alrevez arrived back at the 12th precinct, Captain Kate Beckett and the Police Commissioner needed to speak with both men about a special undercover operation.

But first Beckett was discussing the operation with Jerry Bundy, her boss on whether or not it was proper to send in those two involving the location of Loksat's next cocaine shipments coming into the United States.

"Look at it this way Kate, those two are young, and they know there jobs very well to find the drugs, even though it may take a few weeks under deep cover to find out the information, along with taking them away from there families."

"I understand that very well sir, but it could very well put them into a great deal of danger, and believe me, I know that very well myself for when it came to looking for Bracken for many years, until he was found guilty and killed in prison only just last year."

"If it wasn't for finding the confession on the tape, you and Castle might of wound up in prison for running from the precinct after being framed for Vulcan Simmons murder two plus years ago." He says with a smile, knowing full well that he could never stand the maniac in the first place.

/

Meanwhile at the Loft...

Alexis was in the kitchen having a late breakfast after getting in late from the Morgue with Lanie, how she hated to be there today with Perlmitter always a great pain in the ass.

Richard Castle comes out of his office, having gone over his financial statements with his accountant. He was yawning, and he needed strong coffee to keep him from falling asleep.

"Dad, you look just awful!, was it really that bad with your accountant Freeman?

"Nope!, just boring as hell." He says with amusement in his sleeping voice trying to wake up from the boredom. "Why are you up so late?"

"A great deal of work with Lanie, and besides William has been really busy of late with all of his undercover work schedule."

"It's a shame, I really like William a great deal, and so does Kate for the most part." He replies with pride from his heart and soul.

"Kate told me, only just last week, while on her way out to the precinct, and besides Will needs to keep his concentration on his job before anything else."

"I agree Alexis, and he can't make any grave mistakes while he's in the middle of an under cover operation." He says while getting up to get something sweet from the cabinet behind the frig filled with all kinds of desserts.

"And besides, it will give me a chance to get in some well deserve rest the next few days, since I am off from the morgue, library and the one class that I don't like at the moment."

"Why?" He asked.

"Boring!, I have a feeling, so does all of the other students that have that class in the afternoon., now if you excuse me Dad, I am going to sleep for a few hours, before I decide to call William."

She goes over to give her father a well deserve hug, before running upstairs to get under the blankets and comforter, while her stuff animals watch her sleep while hanging out in her room, ever since she was a little baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Sergeant Anderson and his partner Lt. Alverez having arrived back to the 12th precinct, after three weeks being under deep cover, could not believe the stroke of luck, they were having in regard to drug suspects. However one of them, had to be let go because of the heat from down town, along with a special task force going on with the local F.B.I. regional office.

Brad Pierson having been caught into the drug net, being in the wrong place and time, after just arriving from Washington D.C. for a special Black Ops meeting, with his group to go over the plans for when the next shipment of drugs.

Any rate with orders from Captain Kate Beckett and the police commissioner, they had no choice, but to release him until further notice.

It gave the chance for both men to tie up the loose ends with there final report on the deep cover operation. Since it was late, William Anderson never the less called Alexis, after being told by her father and Beckett about the operation weeks prior.

Alexis was in her room, she really could not sleep having to been worried about William. But to her big surprised, Kate Beckett having to be home, decided to give Alexis the letter that Anderson wrote three weeks ago just prior to finding out about the operation.

She comes down stairs, having to see the both of them sitting on the couch next to the fire place. It was at this point that Beckett gets up to hand the letter to Alexis.

"What's this?" She says with curiosity.

"I think it's time that I give you the letter from William, I was made to promise not to say a word, until he and his partner were finished with the case, and tonight was the end."

"On my God!" She was excited, along with taking the letter from her hand.

"Why don't you go upstairs Alexis to read the letter?" Her father tells her with a smile on his expression.

"No way, I am reading it right now in the front of the both of you."

She goes to open the letter very gently, and before she knew it, she was in shock. "I just don't believe it, Will is asking me to marry him with the letter, he was going to ask me three weeks ago, but he got caught up with the under cover operation."

It was at that particular moment, her cell phone starts to ring, as she asked her father to answer it with being emotionally surprised by his marriage proposal.

"Hello, William how are you?, oh yes, Alexis is here watching me talk to you, here! , let me have her talk with you right now." She grabs the phone from her father with the both of them looking on with smiles on there faces.

"Hi, Will!, my god, I only just now opened your letter to read, I must say I was quite surprised." She says to him.

"Alexis, I still do want to marry you a great deal, if you still want me?"

"You crazy fool, of course, I want to still marry you, in the first place."

"Will, when will you be at your studio apartment? While watching the overall reaction from her father and Kate Beckett.

"I have to work until 1 A.M., But you can come over around nine A.M., giving me a chance to get in some much needed sleep before you arrive."

"I will be there Will, with bells on in the first place, take care, Hon!", While ending the call, to let Castle and Beckett know that she was extremely happy with talking to Will in the first place.

She takes the letter with her, to go upstairs, while trying to sleep getting underneath the blankets and comforter, while falling asleep right away.

While at the 12th precinct, Lt. Alverez goes to tell William Anderson that he will finish up the last of the paper work, since he was able to over hear the conversation between William and his bride to be Alexis Castle.

"Will, go home to sleep, I will finish up here with the final report."

He replied to his partner.

"Thanks!, I owe you one." Sergeant William Anderson goes to shake his partner's hand before grabbing his uniform jacket for the trip home to his studio apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten When The Heart Grows Fonder!

It has come to a point, that any man or woman needs to find a way to come together as one soul. Alexis and William Anderson the past three plus months had come to learn a great deal about each other in every way.

Alexis Castle has learned to finally grow up, for which makes her father very happy in that department, the same can be said for William, even though with him was finding true love. His own parents having been together 32 plus years.

Even with there recent health issues, love has not stopped between the both of them the past few years, no matter how hard it has gotten for the both of them.

When William arrived home at his studio apartment, he was totally physically and mentally exhausted from the past three weeks. He wanted nothing more then to sleep at this point.

The same can be said with Alexis, having been excited after reading of her very special letter. She could not wait until the next morning, when she had found out that William had sent a text, telling her to meet him at his apartment instead of the apartment.

/

The next morning was very nice outside for the first week of January of 2016, but no way would she go outside without having to be wearing a coat, and wind up getting sick in the first place.

When she arrived, she had butterflies with her stomach, along with the fact that she really wasn't feeling all that well the past three weeks, ever since Will had left to leave for his under cover operation.

When she gets the chance, she needed to see her doctor for a check up, on why her stomach of late kept bothering her in the first place. She suspects, it just might be nothing at all!

William opened the door really excited, he wanted to take her right now ring shopping, at first she was shocked at his request right at this moment, but then again, the both of them, just could keep there hands off each other, until they realized, they were both out in the hallway kissing away like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on, Alexis, lets go find a store for you to pick out, and vice versa!" He goes to grab her hand, while closing the door and locking it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven When The Heart Grows Fonder!

It was exactly 15 minutes, for when William and Alexis found the right jewelry store to look for rings.

William loved it, when he likes to play little games with Alexis, for when it comes to things like this with the exact store. He had already spoken with the owner, in regard to what type of rings, he was looking for there engagement/wedding.

The both of them have spoken a little, in what type of ceremony, they would like to have. A small ceremony in Saint Patrick's, with at least 75 to attend, including his parents, if possible!

And with permission from her father, to have a small reception at the Loft, since there is enough room to hold fifty, with the most of them coming from the 12th Precinct.

When William and Alexis walked in, it was just plain exciting!

Owner Michael Jordan in his late fifties came over to the both of them, to introduce himself to Alexis, since he knows her father by reputation, her father having to be a mystery writer.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Jordan, I will be sure to let my father know, that your a big fan of his works." She says with excitement.

"Now if you come with me, I have several nice looking diamonds for you to choose for your special day." Says with Gusto in his voice.

When they reached the cabinet, Alexis was overwhelmed by the choices, while William was watching for her reaction mostly, while whispering in her ear to have her blush some what.

After trying on four different choices, she finally went with the one carat, emerald setting size six for her small fingers.

William went with the plain, gold ring size nine, to fit him just perfect.

Alexis had asked permission , on whether or not she could at least help out a little with using her credit card, and he agreed.

Mr. Jordan had asked on whether the both of them wanted to wrapped them up after using there cards on the purchases, they told him that they would wear them, until It was time to pick out a wedding ring.

She just could not believe it at this moment, having to be so happy after all this time of her life. She walks over to Will to kiss him on the way out of the store, while other customers were walking in to do the very same.

"You know what!, let's go see my father, he's at the P.I. office today after finishing his financial business with his accountant." She encourages him with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Let's do it! He says quickly, before having to change his mind , in regard to seeing his future father in law.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 When The Heart Grows Fonder

When Castle had gotten the phone call from his daughter Alexis, he very well knew just what was going on with the two, He was not surprised at all, that William eventually would come around to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage, It's been a little over three months that they been together a couple.

I just hope that my daughter will eventually be happy for when it comes to true love and marriage, as for myself, I have been through this too many time, to have Alexis understand my motives, will anyway, she has my blessings never the less.

It's at this point that his wife Kate Beckett comes out of the bedroom after having there little romp, she was feeling wonderful, having to be watching her husband nervous with both Alexis and William coming over.

Kate was some what worried with Alexis, when she had told her about the problems she was having with her stomach, and other symptoms, she just hopes that it might more then she thinks, and god forbid for Castle, that might be a grand Father, once Alexis goes to doctor to find, on just what is going on with herself.

She walks over to her husband having to standing , while looking at his web site for his novels, and Black Pawn Publishing.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Asking him the question.

"Nothing is wrong, Gina told me to check the site, to give me the total sales for all of my novels that were sold within the the past year, and with all of the web commercials, tv, book tours, it's a great deal." He has her look at the total amount to close to 3 million copies of different novels, other then the Nikki Heat series.

"Good God, Babe, I must say that I am truly impressed!" She whistles at him...While getting close to him for a quick sneak kiss to his lips.

It's at this point, he tells her, that we need to go back into the bedroom, unfortunately William and Alexis will be here soon.

She goes to his right ear to tell him. "Later!" She goes to squeeze his one right cheek from behind, before walking away.

This is when they hear someone knocking on the door, when in fact Alexis has her keys, and for which she does used them after that.

"Hey!, Castle says to them, still some what surprised at what his wife did to him.

"Castle, how are you, I am sorry to be bothering the both of you like this?" He says quickly before going over to shake his hand.

Alexis does the same, by giving her father a big hug, as with Beckett as well, when she came out from the bedroom. She asked Alexis on whether or not she was find.

"I have a doctor's appointment in a few days, to see Doctor Anderson, I believe he's your doctor as well, along with being a baby doctor?" Saying the word, like she was used to seeing this kind of doctor in the first place.

"Good Alexis, just make sure you keep me posted on what you finds out in the first place." Beckett gives her another hug, before the two of them tell them the news.

William walks over to Beckett and Alexis after talking with Castle about the case that he was working on for the under cover operation. Castle told him that he would help him out at a later date in regard to Brad Pierson aka Henry Jenkins.

Richard and Kate, I and Alexis would like to let you know, that I finally got the chance to ask Alexis to marry me, so Richard and Kate, I would like to ask for your blessings for the both of us.

In unison Castle and Beckett say "You have it from the bottom of our hearts!" Along with being excited to hug them both with such happiness.

But for Richard Castle, he was losing his little girl for the the better man that is now in her life. What he needed now was to find out when his wife would wind up getting pregnant in the first place, since they have been trying, ever since she decided to come back into there marriage, she had decided to stop using the birth control pills and other devices.

Alexis went to show her father and Beckett the ring that she had picked out for her engagement, She said that we would be picking out wedding rings very soon, since we have been discussing out wedding.

"Dad, before we leave, I would like to asked and Beckett, on whether we are able to have the reception here at the Loft with maybe fifty people that we are planning on inviting, if that is find, please let us know your decision, before we do anything else.

"That's find Alexis and William, Kate and I will discuss the matter, as soon as the both of you leave, we will let you know our decision."

"Thank you! Alexis and William say in unison.

They start to leave, with Castle and Beckett hugging them both again.

Once gone with closing the Loft door. "Let's go back into the bedroom, before we start talking about the reception" Castle pulls his wife arm, dragging her into the bedroom, and throwing her onto the bed to jump onto her playing cave man.

"Really! She pulls him down for a quick he-woman kiss, while he grabs quickly the remote to turn out the lights down low.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Castle was still in the mood, it seems his hormones were going wild instead of Beckett, she had more to think about for when it comes to Alexis.

"What's the matter Kate, you mind wasn't really into our little session?" While touching her face ever so softly, before moving over to kiss her on her lips.

"Alexis, she has a feeling that her problems with her stomach just might be more to it after all? She says with concern, as a step mother.

"Do you think, since I am a father that my daughter just be pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, Babe, I do !, I just think, when William finds out that he won't be all that upset, for when Alexis finds out for sure in a few days."

"In regard to the reception, I won't mind having it here in the first place, besides there is plenty of room."

"I agree, Babe! While playing with his hair, she goes to sit on his legs making sure not to put too much pressure on his right leg."Babe! She whispers into his right ear to tell him that she was ready for anything he gives her.

He bends over to whisper as well into her ear. She perks up when he says "ICE CUBES, and lots of them.

"Love it!, I will be right back, Babe," While running naked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, she tried to hurry with his hormones going wild.

She goes back in with the lights now turned down, she takes a few of the ice cubes into hand, with Castle now laying flat on his back."

She said, where do you want them?"

"You know! When she places the ice cubes onto lower part of his anatomy.

/

Two days later Doctor's office

The nurse at her station, tells Alexis to find out some forms for there records, since this is the first time here.

"Thank you, I will be sure to be quick with the forms." Alexis takes the board with three sheets of paper to be filled out.

Alexis had asked Lanie to come with her to see Doctor Anderson,. for which she accepted.

"Doctor Anderson will with you soon, he has a patient with him right now."

"Sure." Alexis was a wreck, even if she suspected that she might be pregnant after all. And it's something she wants very much with her future husband.

"Alexis, how are you?, I know it wasn't easy to come here in the first place." Lanie looks at her face having to be kinda scare at the moment.

"I am just nervous Lanie, I want to have this over with, so that I can relax finally, and get on with planning the wedding."

"Wow!, I just can't believe, your father must be really proud, even if he is going to be a grandfather." She says as a joke some what with her comment.

Alexis was able to finish up with the forms having to give all of her medical issues from over the years. She goes to hand back the forms, it was at this point Dr. Anderson comes out of the office with his female patient.

Once the patient leaves after shaking his hand, Dr. Anderson in his early sixties, his hair fully grey. He comes over to say hello to Alexis, she stands up to shake his hand.

"Judy, will you call Mary to help assist Alexis Castle in the examining." Doctor Anderson asked while going over her forms and medical information.

"Right away, Doctor Anderson." When Mary a young tech assistant came out from another door asking Alexis to follow her.

Inside Mary tells Alexis to take off all of her clothes to put on a gown to be opened in the front so that they can examine her.

She takes the gown, while Mary leaves for a few minutes.

Alexis notices several different machines, when it was looking like an ultra sound device.

Mary comes back in. "All right Alexis, I need for you onto the table, I will need to examine your breasts, stomach and your vagina with a special device to take a paps smear.

"So tell me, are your breasts very sensitive lately?" While checking her breasts for any types of bumps using her gloves."I need for you to place your arms over your head for me to have a better exam.

After a minute she started with taking an instrument for her stomach placing some type of cream."This is an ultra sound Alexis, it will tell the doctor on whether or not, there is something inside like with a baby." She says it very calmly, but Alexis wasn't at the moment. Continuing with her exam..

"Would you like to see Alexis, there is differently something after all, and I will be needing for you to take a pregnancy test to confirm it?"

It's at this point Dr. Anderson comes in. "How's our patient Mary?"

He asked with sincere concern for his patient.

"Dr. Anderson the ultra sounds shows that Alexis is pregnant, but we will confirm with the kit."

Good!, and I quest the paps smear needs to be done as well." He asked his tech.

"Yes, I was just about ready when you came in."

" I will do it myself, Alexis, I need for you to move down further to where the stirrups are to take the pap."

He goes to wash his hands before placing the gloves.

Alexis had to close her eyes, along with holding onto Mary's hand for support. When he placed the pap device deep inside, she could feel the pressure from the machine and a little bit of pain to scare her mostly.

After he was finished, she got off the table with help feeling a little bit dizzy. With help from Mary, she went into the small bathroom to use the kit. Mary stayed outside until she was done inside, it would take 15 minutes for the results.

When Alexis was done, she went into the doctor's office to talk.

"Dr. Anderson, when will you know the results of the Pap Smear?, I had one last year that was cleared of any type of problems."

"We will have the results back in one week, the pap smear is supposed to be done every year depending on how your doctor sees it with your case, each state has there own standards for when it comes to the different age groups."

"Tell me Alexis, are you very active for when it comes to sex?"

"I have only been one man during the past two years, and it's my husband-to-be, Sergeant William Anderson, and we have discussed the idea of having a baby, but I never expected it to be very quick.

"It's a chance that you and Mr. Anderson hormones were high at that time of conception to have you wind up with being pregnant, and we will know in a minute." Having to be looking at his watch.

Mary comes in with the news. "Alexis, it's confirmed, you are six weeks along by the way the ultra sound looks, along with the kit to say that you are very pregnant."

"Wow!, I need to call Will with the news." She was excited having to finally relaxed from her nerves." But first I need to tell my friend that is with me with the news.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

"OMG!, Alexis, I am so happy for you, that I can cry!, She says to her friend very excited."How far along are you in the first place?

She asked very jubilant, along with hugging the dickens out of Alexis. "By the way, just how far along are you in the first place?"

"Six Weeks, at the time we first started being together for when we started having sex, and believe me, Lanie, I still remember those nights and days." Lanie was blushing, having to remember her booty days for when she was with Javier Esposito.

" I am just glad Lanie, I know the complete truth now, I was having all types of scenarios, for when it came to my own health having to always be working all of the time, and never having the proper rest to take care of myself.

"Now your facing another job of having to tell William, and no doubt, he will be really surprised at the news.

"Not really!, I have a feeling that Will suspects that I might be pregnant, and if that is the case Lanie, Will be very happy at the news, along with my father." She chuckled a little, knowing full well in what type of reaction her father will be having, and I need to see my father and tell him the news, along with William having to be working at the precinct this morning."

"Well come on, let's get out of here, I need to get back to the Morgue, Perlmitter is probably pulling out what ever hair, he has left on his head because I am not there." She smiled.

While they were in the car, Alexis calls her father the P.I. office, it was Hayley that had picked up.

"Hayley, Hi!, is my father there by any chance?" She can hear her in the background calling her father to the phone. "It's Alexis, she wants to talk with you."

"Sweetie, How are you? He says with great interest.

"I am find daddy, can I come over to talk with you about a matter that I need to discuss in person."

"When will you be here, I will be heading for a book tour in an hour in New York City for Barnes and Noble across the street from the library?" He replied quickly.

"Five minutes, Lanie will be dropping me off, I will then take a cab over to the 12th precinct afterwards, and then call the car service after that."

"I will be waiting with Bells on!" She laughed. While Hayley asked in what he meant by that meaning, he just said that it something like being eager in a way.

"Strange way of saying your happy." Hayley went back to work onto the computer, when Alexis arrives a few minutes later.

/

A few minutes later..

"Alexis, come into my very private office to talk, Hayley just be sure to check that information for me on the new case that you will be working, while I am on the book tour." He hands her the additional information to check on the different web sites.

They leave go inside his Bat Cave for which he named.

"So, Alexis, how did the doctor appointment go fo you, since your here letting me know exactly on what is going on?

"Well daddy, let's just say that Christmas is going to be very special, since I will be giving birth a few months before."

It was at this point, Castle eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, he was extremely happy that he was going to become a grandfather first time at the age of 47 years old.

"Come here, Kiddo!, now I am sounding like my mother of all things, give me a big hug, I am so happy for you and William, does he know about the big news?"

"No, I will call him from here to find out on whether he's too busy or not, daddy, have fun with the book tour, I know your going to be swamped with all of your fans wanting an autograph, especially on the ladies chests." He chuckled.

"Now I need to get out here before I am late, traffic is usually is very heavy at this time of the morning."He walks out, with Hayley having to ease drop on the conversation, to be really happy for Alexis..

But in the meantime, Alexis goes to dial William's cell phone.

/

William and Lt. Alverez at the time that Alexis call came in, they were out in the field in there car checking up on a tip, the both of them have been sitting almost thirty minutes, when Sergeant's Anderson phone was vibrating.

"Jesus, my phone is going off, I need to answer it, since nothing is going on at the moment." He tells his partner.

"Will, it's Alexis, can you talk? He can hear some one's voice in the background.

"Not really, My partner and I are in the field waiting on a snitch with information for us, I will be sure to call you, when we are done and head back to the 12th precinct, where will you be later?"

"At home for the rest of the day, I don't have any work or class today, since I changed my schedule around."

"Listen I have to go, someone is coming over to our car, love you, bye!" He ends the call abruptly, when Lt. Alverez told him to get his weapon ready just in case.

"What's wrong Alexis? Hayley asked with her panic expression on her face.

"Will and Lt. Alverez are in the field, and are waiting for some snitch with information, he was coming over , when Will ended the call quickly." She was worried.

"It's going to be find, they both their jobs very well, to not get into any trouble."

"I know!, listen, is it possible for you to drive me home, or your bogged down with work?"

"Come on, I will be back in a jiffy, your father's new case is done until, he checks over the information, I was able to find for him."

"What kind of case?" She asked while walking with Hayley out of the office, making sure it was locked.

"It's a Real Estate fraud case, he was able to check into the allegations of some one in the firm is embezzling millions of dollars." She says.

"Wow!, I just hope Dad knows, what he's doing with this case, I would hate to see him hurt with this one." She responded.

/

The snitch a white male in his early forties, was freaked out when he heard a car back fired, when he was coming over, he started to run, when both men ran after him, while carrying there weapons running after him.

He ran into the alley way, but there was a garbage container, since he wasn't watching, where he was going to run smack right into it, it was at this moment that both men caught up to the snitch.

"Hold it right there, don't move at all! Sergeant Anderson orders the suspect not to move. Anderson goes over to have him frisked from top to bottom taking out several bags of different types of drugs, money and a small knife, along with placing the hand cuffs behind his back.

Lt. Alverez called for back up just in case, while his partner was placing the suspect under arrest for questioning, along with watching his back for any possible assault.

When the back up arrived having to be Ryan and Esposito of all people having to be given the assignment for back up.

Both men were thrill that everything turned out really well for Anderson and Lt. Alverez.

Once Ryan and Esposito have seen that everything was fine, they went their separates ways to continue on with there own cases in the area.

Anderson placed the suspect into the Precinct vehicle, they would be able interview the suspect in the bull pen.

Some ten minutes later they finally arrived to have the suspect placed into the interrogation. Lt. Alverez had the chore this time around, leaving Anderson behind the glass barrier to listen to the conversation. It gave him a chance to call Alexis very quickly, before he is needed inside with his help.

/

Loft

Alexis having been home for a little while, was eating at the counter having be starved, was able to make a number if items from the frig to eat. She had left her cell phone on the kitchen counter, just in case Will called.

She was eatting a chicken salad sandwich on whole wheat, when her phone started to vibrate. She freaked having to be scared that something might of happen in the field.

"Hello, my god Will, is everything all right, when you ended the call so quickly, I panicked!"

"Everything is find Alexis, Listen, I will have you meet me at my apartment later, I will let you know what time, I am in the bull pen right now on the outside of the interrogation room, with Alverez questioning the suspect." He says while looking through the glass barrier.

"All right, I will wait for your call, it will give me a chance to take a shower and rest a little, I am home eating , since I was told not to have anything before the appointment."

"Later, I love you, Alexis." He sees that his partner was waving for him to come in, he ends the call before Alexis was able to give her replied to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Once William and Alverez were able to interview the snitch James, they were able to get out of him, a wealth of information for when it comes to certain groups having to be moving in the drugs into the city and around the surrounding regions.

This know doubt would lead to a number of drug busts in the coming weeks, along with the different Precinct's quota's going up as well, and it would no doubt sitting well with the Mayor and Police commissioner, and most of all the Governor.

Lt. Alverez and Anderson having to reported to the over night watch commander Captain Anderson in regard to the valuable information, he was extremely happy that the captured of James worked out really well, and the fact that no one was injured in the first place.

Coming out of the Watch commander's office, William told Alverez that he needed to call Alexis to let her know that everything was fine.

"Hey Buddy, since our watch is just about finished, how about you leave, and I stay for the last 30 minutes cleaning."

"Are you sure? He asked.

"Now go call your girl, and let her know the good news." Surprised by his reaction.

"Very well, I will go call now, no doubt she has been scared to death after I ended the call earlier very quickly."

He walks to grab his jacket, He goes to the break room, while taking ou this cell.

/

Loft

Alexis was on her laptop in the kitchen, along with Beckett, since her husband was on his way home from his book tour. Kate was watching Alexis for the past few hours after the last time William had called, she's been a total wreck ever since.

A few minutes, Alexis cell phone started to vibrate, she goes to look at the number having to be Will. She goes to say hello.

"Sweetie, It's Will, I just wanted to tell you that I was very sorry about earlier, but the suspect ran off on us, during a car backfired, and we needed to run after him before he was stopped running into a garbage container." William can hear Alexis chuckle in the back ground.

"Jesus Will, you scared the hell out of me." She replied while on at Beckett. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was able to arrest the snitch without a problem, along with getting a wealth of information out of him, any rate, Alexis I am leaving for home, can you come over this evening to stay with me for the whole night?

"Yes, I can Will, But I will need to leave in morning for my work for the morgue, library and class, it's going to be a long day for me."

"I will be sure a great message before you leave in the morning." He can see it now, she was probably blushing after what he just said to her on the phone."

"I will be there in and hour, I need to put a few things together before calling for the car service." Beckett got on her cell to call the service to let them know that they need to be here in 30 minutes, if possible! "Will, see you later, love you!"

"Love you, sweetie!" the call ends, leaving Alexis to run upstairs very carefully, now that she is going to be having a baby of all things.

Exactly 30 minutes, the house phone was ringing, Beckett goes to pick it up, it's the car service waiting for Alexis.

"Alexis, your ride is here!" She hollered, but she was already coming down and very ready having to changed into a red shirt and black skirt, with silk stockings, she was carrying a over night bag for the over night.

Kate comes over to give her a hug and her blessings with telling William the news about the baby. 'Thank you, Kate, and for your support mostly."

"Your welcome, Alexis, I will be sure to let your father on where you are this evening."

Alexis takes her things while out of the loft closing the door. She takes the elevator down stairs and out to the waiting car service.

/

William's studio apartment

He had arrived home to have time to take a shower, he looked into the mirror to look at his body looking at his anatony below, he was quite ready for Alexis after this, and he does surely does love her a great deal.

It was at this point that he can hear that someone was knocking at his door. And he was only in a white towel after placing it after looking in the mirror, he knew it was Alexis in the first place.

He goes to open the door, when he sees her looking so beautiful as ever. William goes to grab his wife to be into a embraced while closing the door this time. She responds along with placing her hand under his towel to feel his hardness in her hand, she could wait to pleasure him in the first place.

"Alexis, I missed you!, I was so very worried." He brings her over to the bed, but she turned around to push him down onto the bed, while taking off his white towel, she was hungry for him, she goes down onto him, taking his hardness into her mouth.

/

Sometime later after falling asleep from there hurried sex, William awoke watching her facial features. It's when he goes to touch her stomach ever so lightly, it was when she woke up from his gentle touch.

"Sweetie, what did Dr. Anderson have to say with the examination today?" While moving onto her body having his hands to play with her swollen breasts from there foreplay earlier.

"Will, I hope you be happy for when I tell you that I am going to be having a baby, our love child, it was confirmed today." She can see it in his eyes, that he was excited with the news.

Will smothered her with a most passionate kiss ever, she wasn't able to catch her breath in the first place, he started to tongue kiss her, for which she returned it back. William went to kiss her stomach afterwards up and down the entire area. "Do you happened to know the sex at all?"

"It's too early right now, Dr. Anderson says that I am six weeks along, during the time when we first started to be intimate together."

"Wow!, so my little sperms did the job just find Alexis." He says with a chuckle.

"That's for sure sweetie, now we need to find out the sex, and plan our wedding at the same time?

"You know what, if it's a girl, I would like to name her Hope, and if it's a boy after my grandfather James Reynolds Anderson."

"I just love it Will! She turns him over onto his back to spread his legs, she and Will had all night for there love making, but she did not care on how just tire she would be in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th When The Heart Grows Fonder

Alexis awoke early in the morning, after only falling asleep four hours earlier, she and Will had a great night together, the both of them were exhausted, but it was well worth it!

She gets out of bed very softly, so not to wake William, she went in the shower feeling really stiff and sore, since the hot water will make her feel better some what before going to work.

After a few minutes, she was feeling better along with feeling clean once again from there love making. She gets dress having to bring in bag into the bathroom with her. Ten minutes she was dressed and ready to go, she leaves a note for Will, since he's sound asleep on his right side, while placing the note on her pillow.

When she opens the door very softly, but she hears William tell her that he loves her a great deal."Will, I love you, as well, I will call you when I get a break later."

"Yes, sweetie, I will be here to sleep for a little bit longer before I need to work later, I have a full case load today.

She leaves having to catch a cab down right away from across the street for the county morgue.

/

Richard Castle was up early, since he has another book tour today at Grand Central station railroad, Gina wants him to be outside on the side of the main entrance, she and one other writer James Patterson will be with Castle to promote there new novels coming out soon, this would give Castle a chance to chat with his rival in such a long time.

Gina and Black Pawn Publishing were able set up several tables with workers to hand out the books, along with paying for them, and signed by there favorite authors.

When Kate Beckett had found out about today's spot for the book tour, she chuckled a great deal, even when she heard that James Patterson of all people would be attending. She would no doubt, will be giving her husband a huge message behind the back of his neck to relieved the tension, along with anything else that comes up as well!.

Just before leaving for the tour, Alexis had called her father, that she was fine having spent the night at Will's apartment."Daddy, how are you? She asked while inside the yellow cab.

"Sweetie, I was just getting ready for the local book tour, I need to leave, the car service is down stairs waiting for me." Walking the loft, closing the door behind him.

"I will talk to you later, Dad." She ends the call.

/

When she arrived outside the County Morgue, she noticed the vendor's truck was across the street, she needed to eat very badly, she still had 30 minutes before being late for her watch.

She was starved, she asked for two eggs with bacon on a roll, with juice and water, since she has to watch out with the caffeine during the pregnancy, along with the salt, but in this case with the Bacon, she was starved never the less!, she would pay for it later.

Sometime later

She walks inside to sign in, while placing her lab coat on for the next six hours. It wasn't going to be good, since both Lanie and Perlmitter would be working together on different autopsies, and when she walked in, she heard Perlmitter's voice to really upset her in the first place, to make it a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis was having a bad morning having to be working Perlmitter, every time she tries to help, he would start hollering at her for no reason, she would be glad to leave one hour before heading on over to the library.

She had gone into the main to see how Lanie was coming along with her work on the new body that was brought in.

"Lanie, do you any help at all? She looked like she really wasn't interested in the first place.

"What's the matter, Perlmitter driving you crazy again?

While finishing up her work on the male body." Yes, I just can't stand it Lanie, when he acts like a total idiot at times!"

Lanie laughed at her, since she's been used to his BS for a long time. "Just avoid him!, like I have been doing for many years, and he will stop his nonsense, how are feeling by the way with only getting four hours worth of sleep, it will teach you not to play games for when it comes to your work."

"Tire!, and it's not funny Lanie for what you just said to me, I cherish every moment, I can get to be with William and his work schedule, as with myself as well.

/

Out in the Field

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Alverez were placed on a new under cover operation working as valets for the afternoon for a placed called The Carousal down town in the blue light district. They had a tip about illegal gambling going on in the back rooms, it was there jobs looking for particular customers mostly Russians, and Koreans going in to bet on illegal card games.

A conversation had come up by Lt. Alverez having to talk about his future father in law, they had heard stories that Richard Castle had gotten involved with several card games over the years by the Russians, the mob and other groups.

"Maybe it might be a good idea to bring in Richard Castle into this under cover operation, he would be great at this in the first place instead of us." He says with a half grin.

"I am sorry say, that it won't be possible with Castle having to be involved with his book tours, but I ask him never the less tonight, when he gets home."

"There does seem to be much of anything going on at the moment, we might as well pack it up and head back for the 12th precinct to turn in our report, you can talk to the Captain about your idea."

"And no doubt Captain Beckett won't be too thrilled with the idea at all?"

"It can't hurt to ask anyway!

/

12th Precinct

Captain Kate Beckett was having a hard time trying to stay focus after the night she had with her husband Richard Castle, he was always trying to get over her every time they are together in the bedroom. It's bad enough that she was tired, but to be sore as well! Her legs have been feeling like mush all day after the exercise, she had with her husband last night, along with wanting to play Batman of all things, and his bat cave nonsense.

She was drinking her latte in her office, when she heard some one knocking on her door. "Come!" She asked very quickly.

Both William and Lt. Alverez came into the office with donuts for her and the others in the bullpen, she suspected something might be up with bringing in donuts.

"What's up?, anyone show up at the Carousel looking like illegal gamblers? She asked out of concern for the two standing in the front of you.

"No!, but Sergeant Anderson has a plan that just might work."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Castle walked into the precinct, wondering what was going on with the call, he had no idea, what he was about to be getting involved with in the first place.

When his wife came out of her office, she needed to catch him before Anderson and Lt. Alverez had gotten their paws on him.

She grabs him by the arm, pulling him into her office.

"Jesus, Kate, what are doing in the first place?"

"Trying to stop you before going to talk with William and Lt. Alverez, I am just warming you before, before giving your answer right away." While catching her breath from the exchange.

"I will be sure to understand Kate, to what ever they are going to ask me." Sitting down in his chair dumbfounded.

"Now I have to go before they starting looking for me, Later! He gets up to come around to her desk to place a quick kiss onto her head, like he always does on occasions over the years.

/

Meanwhile at the Carousel

Dimitii Karouv having been winning a fortune with poker, he needed to stop before he starts losing, all night he's been catching certain illegal transactions on all of the gambling tables, however he decided to forget about it.

He needed to find his American wife Tisha Ashton, they have been married for the past eight years, Karouv and his wife have been involved with restaurant business down town, and it's been very profitable.

In Russian he tells his wife, that he was ready to leave for the night."Are you Ready?" He says very quickly.

"But darling, I was just starting to win back from what, I was losing." While talking in English having to be some what rusty for when it comes to learning Russian.

She tells the man at the table, that she was done for the evening. She gets up thinking that something must be wrong in the first place with her husband.

He speaks very softly into her right ear. "Later I will explain." While changing over to English this time around.

They asked valet to bring over there green sedan vehicle, for which takes five minutes.

Once inside the vehicle, he tells his wife about the illegal cheating that was going on with all of the card dealers.

"How do you know this Dimitii?, I just need for you to be sure before deciding on a course of action?" While starting up the car and heading for home in the Bronx.

/

When Castle had found that he was asked to go undercover, he was thrilled. It would give him the chance to pick up on his poker bluffing skills once again. He would have back up as well, since I was able to convince Will and Alverez to have his wife come in the games, despite the fact that she can speak and understand Russian very well.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th When The Heart Grows Fonder"

At home now, he was waiting for Kate to arrive home from the precinct, she needed to get ready once stepping into the loft. He was dressed in a tux for a change, since he was told the Carousal was exclusive.

He made sure that he had plenty of cash on hand, along with his debit card in case, he needs more cash. While waiting in his office, it gave him some time to work on a chapter for "Killer Heat".

 _Rook asked Heat to ask her a favor to help him get out of his situation for the moment, he always hated, when he was exhausted, to help him out to relieved his stress issue, she does, as he asked, while taking the ice cubes into her hand._

Castle did not know how to write the last part, since Gina wants this novel to be some what clean from his erotic writings.

It's at this point he heard the door opening, along his wife asking for where he is at the moment.

"I am in the office." He waits for her to come in.

"Late as always, I was stuck with last minute paper work, any way I need to jump into the shower."

"We have still time before all of the big wigs show up."

She quickly moves to the bedroom, she goes to the closet to take out her red dress, the last time was last year for Rick's special mystery writer's award.

/

At Dimitii Korlov's home, he needed to go back to the Carousel to play again, and just watch without having to get into trouble.

His wife Ashton came out from the bedroom, to see that her husband was dressed, she had a feeling, that she knew where he was going in the first place.

"If your going to go back to the Carousal, I am going with you, give me 20 minutes, and I will be ready to go with you."

"Very well, I will wait, just be sure to bring your credit card and debit, we will need a great deal of money." He goes to sit down to wait for his wife.

/

Loft

Beckett was dressed to the Tee, between the dress, shoes and make up, she will dazzle every one, since she was able to lift up her breasts, and have everyone google at her, and not doubt including her own husband.

 _Castle was able to finish up the chapter. Rook was thrilled that his wife Nikki made him very happy in the love department, now he can sleep with out a problem now, while she laid beside her husband smiling._

When Kate Beckett came into Castle's office, he looked up to see the most beautiful woman, he has ever seen in his life.

"My god Kate, you are so beautiful, your going to kill them tonight!"

"I hope not, Rick!, let's get going, I have a feeling, I will be lucky tonight."

"Me to!" He says while grabbing his wife for a quick kiss before leaving.

She goes to whisper softly into his ear. "Later, we can go with the ice cubes tonight!" He could not wait at all for later, but he had to be patience for when it comes to the undercover operation.

/

Carousal

The back room gaming area was packed for a Wednesday evening, all the poker tables were busy, the line men in the room were giving ear signals to the card dealers to let certain gamblers win big like with Dimitii Korlov, so far between himself and his wife Ashton, they had won over fifty thousand dollars, along with others.

A Few minutes later, Castle and Kate arrived, they went over to the cashier's area to ask for chips, she asked for two thousand to start with, while Castle went with ten thousands, Kate bat an eye at him with that amount, she just hopes that he wins, or else the entire night would be a total waist.

Castle , you go ahead, I need to go to the ladies room. "Of Course, dear!"

She was lucky that no one was inside, she looked the door.

With her ear piece...Base this is Beckett, we are in, will contact soon.

Down the block, William and Alverez are watching them on camera, with Castle's glasses that he's wearing, showing where he's at the moment.

"There all set and ready to go" William reports to Ryan in another vehicle, while sitting with his partner Javier Esposito.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Beckett came out of the bathroom, she went over to her husband to be all lovey dovey, as part of the plan. But never the less Castle was enjoying ever moment of it. He took off his glasses for a moment to kiss her on her lips really quick, before giving everyone a heart attack in the vans.

She whispered in his ear that everyone was all set."Thank you, sweet heart, let's go get our chips, I feel lucky tonight!"

She knew exactly, what he meant by with the word "Lucky"!

Meanwhile Dimitii and his wife Ashton were winning at the poker tables. She told him that she needed a break, he agreed, while he continued on with playing.

All table in the room were really busy. It was at this time, when William and Alverez came in dressed as sharp business men, Beckett forgot to tell Castle about the two having to be part of the operation.

William and Alverez separated to check the tables out while going over to the cashier to get there chips, before coming here, Alexis had wished him luck with winning, along with a kiss that knocked him for a loop.

When the managers saw the recent group come in, he got on his ear piece to tell the dealers to be careful, there was a possible chance that under cover cops are here to close them down.

Richard Castle was holding his own with the roulette wheel, but Kate Beckett aka Rosie was winning close to two thousand dollars at craps. When she kept bending over the table, many of the customers were getting a good look at her cleavage, among other things.

She saw William and his partner, she must say, that she was very impressed with the both of them. She decided to cash in before going over to William at one of the poker tables, Her husband was towards the back on another table, and it seem there was a great deal of excitement going on at the moment.

After cashing in her two thousand plus dollars, she went over to William to introduce herself.

"Hi!, I am Rosey, what's your name big boy!" While looking over at Castle.

"Hi, sweetie, my name is Johan, would you be interested in a drink?"

"Sure, we can both go to the bar, to get to know each other better!" He tells the dealer that he will be back soon to play, while grabbing his chips that were placed in a container.

She takes his arm to have everyone in the room look on at the two leaving for the bar on another level.

Once outside the gaming room.

"Were you able find anything out of the ordinary at the craps table?" While watching for anyone listening to there conversation.

"Yeah, Sweetie!, the dice were loaded, differently illegal for this type of gambling room, otherwise Johan we still need to investigate it further."

"I agree, Rosey!" They arrive at the bar, there were two seats in the corner.

It was at this point, she heard someone speaking in Russian even though rusty talking to someone that sounded like her husband. She listened on to the conversation trying not to be too obvious.

In Russian Dimitii, I told you this place was too crooked, I can't believe it, after all of the money I won, I realize that the dealer started to cheat with mark cards, we need my husband to go to the police about this."

"Don't you realize that it's too dangerous, if they found out that we went to the police, we will be killed!"

The both of them ended the conversation before going back in once again.

Beckett was able to give the jest of the conversation between the both of them. "So what are we going to do for when it comes to those two?" William asked.

"We have Ryan and Esposito follow them, maybe they will lead them to there home, after that we need to make contact with them before it's too late!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Esposito and Ryan followed Dimitii and his wife Tasha Ashton to the Avalon apartment complex down town. They had to be sure to have them not noticed that they were being tailed in the first place.

Ryan got on his cell to call Captain Anderson at the 12th precinct, since it was too dangerous to call Beckett at the Carousal to answer. "Are you sure about all this?" While talking to Ryan on the phone.

"Yes sir!, we will wait and see if they come back out once again for the rest of the evening."

"Just don't stay too long, they will be needing the both of you at the Carousal." He says to his detective on the phone.

/

Inside there apartment complex

Dimitii was totally exhausted after a long day, his wife had changed into a sexy lingerie to get him interested after spending a great deal of time gambling.

"Dimitii, I love you a great deal, please come to bed I want you, a great deal." She goes to sit on his lap to kiss him on his lips.

"Baby, I will!, but first I need to ask you a question, and please be honest with me." While she plays with her husband's belt buckle.

"Anything Sweetie!, while pulling out his belt from his black pants.

"I need to speak with the authorities about the illegal gambling going on at the club, it won't be tonight, but it has to be soon, or else I would feel bad that nothing would be done because of it.

"I understand my husband, I will go with you, when it's time to go to the authorities, we just need to be very careful the next few days." She says with caution to her husband.

It's at this point, she puts hand down into her husband's pants while taking his hardness into her hand, while he says to let's do this in the bedroom.

She agreed with her husband a great deal. The both of them get up to go to there huge bedroom.

/

Inside the Carousal

Richard Castle, William Anderson were winning a fortune at the poker tables, while Rosey aks Beckett in her low cut sexy red dress, had all of the men at the craps table drooling with there mouths open, while watching her bend down every time she rolls the dice.

Castle decided to quit to hand out at the Craps table to play with her a little to get her excited.

"Rosey, anything hot this evening?" While touching her ass a little with his hand.

"The only thing that is hot Darling is you!, as she turns to give him a kiss on his lips really hard to get him going. She whispered in his ear. Be careful of the poker dealers, I noticed when I was playing there was cheating going on."

"I would be sure to give you a special price for what you want from me this evening."

She again whispered, but a little bit louder for others to hear. "How about $1000 for everything and the whole night, sweetie?" She gets closer to kiss him again and squeezing his right ass cheek.

It was when she asked the card dealer. She came over to him with her red dress."Tell me Mister card dealer, do you think I can talk with the manager about asking for one of the dealers to have my friend and I gamble further in your private suite, we will pay extra for the whole night." While Richard Castle's eyes lit up with her crazy request, but never the less, he was loving every minute of it.

/

An hour later after speaking the manager, he was happy that he was making the extra money this evening. Rosey and Castle continued to play poker against each other, while the dealer was slick with his cheating of the cards, while Castle with his special glasses was going back to the video cameras for Esposito, Ryan and the precinct.

They would play for an hour, before the card player would leave to leave the two alone to have there fun the night.

Sergeant William Anderson decided to play a little longer, along with Lt. Jose Alverez having to start losing now.

In there special suite, Beckett decided to set up a special plan for the next few days, having to called Captain Anderson to what was going on with the Carousal and the cheating dealers. And in the mean time, Beckett turned around to face her husband waiting for her with his clothes already off and ready to go.

"Darling!, Rosey is ready for you, and the rest of the evening, so what's your pleasure, kind sir?" He goes to whispered into her ear before moving over to the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis was missing William a great deal, but she was happy that he was doing his job. She just hopes that everything will be fine in the first place. When she had first heard about the undercover operation, she was some what concern for him and his partner Lt. Alverez.

She was at her late class, for which she was glad, it was going to be over quite soon, actually she was bored out of her mind.

Ten minutes later it was open, when she went out into the hallway, she found three voice mails on her phone, and all from William, she starts to listen to them.

He told her that he was having a ball with the entire undercover group, including her father, however he has won a great deal of money at the Poker Tables, he said that he was going to stop and save the money for our wedding and honeymoon. "A REAL ONE", I will try to come home soon, I will be at my apartment, if you like to come and stay with me for the rest of the evening, I know, it's late!"

"OMG, Will!, of course I will be coming over to your place." She placed her coat on to head on out to catch a cab, she was able to catch one very quickly, while telling the driver on where to go, she had an extra key, just in case he was not there in the first place.

/

William told Alverez that he was done for tonight."I am done, Jose, I will be sure Castle and Beckett have gotten something out of this whole night."

"And no doubt poor Ryan and Esposito probably had seen enough of Castle and Captain Beckett acting as Rosey for the night."

Alverez started to laugh at the his own funny statement. "Good Night Jose, I will see you in the morning sometime, I will be sure to write up the report, since your done so the last two times."

/

Castle and Beckett were still going strong in the private suite, she was killing him with her energy lasting then her husband, even though he's came three times, he was exhausted, but she was still going strong in that aspect.

"What's the Castle, you can't keep up with me tonight?, Remember Rosey paid $1000 for the entire night of sex."

"Rosey, don't remind me honey!" She goes to climb him once again to kiss him really hard, this time he responded despite being tired, he goes to grab his Rosey into his sweaty body to place her onto her back for another round.

/

Meanwhile in the manager's office of the Carousal.

"So Ted, how did we do for night? He says to Bobby in charge of the games in the back room.

"Let's just say that we did better then expected for the whole night, including the $1000 for those two that are still in the private suite for the entire night."

"Tomorrow is supposed to be better, all of the big shots will be coming in with there ladies, plus I was able acquire a few more special ladies for the private rooms."

"And what about the card sharks, do we continue tomorrow, or we wait for Saturday?"

"We wait for Saturday, there has been too much suspicious going on at this time with a few of the customers."

"Very well then, that's it for now, the both of us, have better get some sleep with the next few days coming up, I will let John know for the night watch to keep an eye on our customers in the private suite.

/

Beckett and Castle were able to take a shower in the suite, the both of them were feeling much better, since they were aloud to leave to have something to eat and drink. Beckett in her red dress and sore, asked John the bartender for sandwiches and drinks, he was able to let the kitchen know with there requests without a problem.

In a soft tone of voice in the corner. "Babe, I am sorry for being so rough on you, but I love you too much, I could not stop myself punishing your body with my crazy antics." She kissed him again, but this time very gentle.

"You know what Kate, maybe once I eat and drink, I will probably be able to go a few more rounds with you once again."

"Let's hope so, Babe!, but I think our food is coming very quickly."

"I am starved!" John a man in his late forties has been a part time over night manager for the Carousal for five years. He's places the sandwiches and fruit drinks, along with pickles and coleslaw onto the table.

"Enjoy!, by the way before I forget, my boss asked me on whether the both of you would be interested in an hour of gambling again, or have a threesome with a choice of our ladies, that is if your into that type of stuff?"

Beckett said yes to both of the requests, but when John left to set it up, she told Castle, it will give us a chance to ask questions with the ladies.

"And what if they want the sex in the first place? Castle says to his wife looking somewhat confused, and tired still.

"So, Castle, are you afraid of doing something different in the first place?" She asked with a wide grin, and taking a large gulp of her drink and food.

"Nope!, other then the fact, I have a feeling your going to be doing most of the work in the first place.

John came back out, from where ever he went to. "Okak, everything is all set, you will gamble for an hour, and then the rest of the time, you will be with three of our best ladies for the Carousal."

"Thanks!" In unison...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis arrived at William's studio apartment. She was able to let herself in with the spare key that William had given to her.

Since he was not here, it would give herself a chance to rest a little having to be exhausted, since it's very late.

She was able to take her her clothes placing them into the bag that she brought with her, while placing on her black nightie, along with letting down her hair until her shoulders.

Alexis goes to get under the blankets, having to feel some what chilled to her bones, she was hoping for William would get here soon to warm her up. She falls asleep very quickly.

/

Carousal Private suite

Three of the special ladies that John had mention had arrived. Kate and Castle were going through the motions for now, even if it she was embarrassed for now.

The both of them were making out kissing, when the three knocked on the door, along with hearing the word "Come" from there lips.

Castle is the first to say something, since he was enjoying this a great deal, as compared to Kate Beckett. "I would like to have one of you lovely ladies like to come over and join us with kissing before we start with anything else."

"I will, my name is Jade, while my friends will do the same with each other, but without any clothes."

Embarrassing as it was, they still had a job to be done anyway to find out what exactly is going on.

"Jade, how long have you working for the Carousal? Kate asked before getting into the kissing with her husband and Jade.

Castle was watching the both women going at it, to really get his hormones going, among other things.

"One year, I was able to get hire through an agency to come here and sell my goods with the customers, but of late, I hate it with all of the crazy stuff going on with the card dealers." While she continues on, along with touching Castle's goods to really surprise him, and Beckett.

"Jade, can you tell the ladies to play with themselves for an extra $100.00," Beckett then whispered in Jade's ear while touching her breasts, are you scare about the card dealers?

She whispered back. "Yes!"

"Would you like to do something about it?" Beckett says while watching Castle looking at the two ladies.

"Do you think the owners of the Carousal will be going after you, if you decide to talk with the authorities?"

"We will be needing protection, because my friends that are inside this room, just know two much in the first place."

"Jade, listen to me, I am the authorities, I can and my husband can protect you from them, by placing all of you into a safe house, until it's time to talk to us, we will be able to protect all of you from whom ever is doing all of the illegal dealings. Beckett tells her and the other two that now have come over feeling safer hands them the $100.00, plus Sue Lee tells Beckett that the night manager John is very heavy into the business mostly all illegal transactions, making sure that he keeps all of them on a special computer disk in his office, the password is under Carousel.

Summer speaks up next to Beckett and Castle. " From what I understand, there is supposed to be something big going on with the weekend, all of the biggest gamblers will be coming here, along with having to set up all of the suite's for all of us to entertain."

"This is excellent Castle, it's going to be our chance to use our people to get in to gamble for high stakes, along with our new friends here to find out further information, ladies, do you think that your going to pull if off in the first place?"

"Beckett, are we going to be protected in case something happens that evening? Jade asked having to be scared for herself and her friends.

"Yes, we will be watching out at every angle, but in the meantime ladies, we can finish up here, while my husband and I finished for the evening, just let your night manager John know that the two of us, were very happy with the results, please make sure to keep the $100.00 for yourselves, since we have already paid for your services.

"Thank you, we will be sure to watch out for the three of you, Saturday evening." Castle tells them before the three put back on there clothes once again, and head on home for the rest of the evening.

Beckett goes to lock the door, she turns around to face her husband, she walks over, turns down the light. She goes to palm her husband's maleness into her hands once again to begin there fun for the last time of the night.

"Really, Kate!, you can do better then that after all!" He says while sitting down onto the bed, along with Kate pushing his body back onto the bed.

"Rosey is hungry for more of you in ways, that you will never know! Castle grabs her very roughly, like the way she likes it most of all.

/

Meanwhile at William's apartment

Alexis having been woken by William some twenty minutes after falling asleep, William had jumped her bones to really wake her up for sure.

Sometime later having to laying together in bed, William was telling Alexis about what went down with the undercover operation, he actually had a great deal of fun with playing a role, along with winning a great deal of money while playing poker.

"Do you think that your going to have to do it again, with going back to the Carousal sometime soon?

"That all depends on what Captain Beckett and Captain Anderson has to say in the matter, probably no doubt!" He gives a quick kiss onto her brow.

Before the both of them fall asleep instantly from the long day and night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twentyfour When The Heart Grows Fonder!

 _When the night manager John, saw that the three of his ladies were leaving the private suite, he did not bother them. He would ask them tomorrow, when they come in for the evening, on how everything went with the customers._

 _Jade, Sue Lee and Summer could not wait to get out of the club, and away from John. All three having to live together as room mates, just had to go home right away to take showers, to get the dirt off of them, having them feel so dirty inside and out._

 _Inside the private suite..._

 _Castle and Kate Beckett were done for the evening. Thank god, she didn't have to be back at the precinct, until late in the afternoon. It would give them the sleep that was needed after this crazy evening for the both of them._

 _While leaving, they told John that the both of them had a great time with the three._

 _"That is just wonderful news, I am glad everything worked out quite well after all, would you and your husband be interested again to rent the same private suite with the same ladies?"_

 _"Matter of fact, we do!, How about Saturday evening for an extra $500.00 for there services?" Castle asked with pulling out the $100.00 bills from his pocket._

 _"I will be sure to let my boss know about the extra money, I would be able to speak with him tomorrow evening, when I come in for my shift once again."_

 _"Thank you, just let us know, on whether or not Jade, Sue Lee and Summer will be available." Beckett says to him with the request._

 _"Good night!" Castle says, while holding onto his wife's right arm._

 _/_

 _They walk out side the Carousal club at four thirty in the morning._

 _"We need to make sure William, Jose, Ryan and Esposito will be advise of the plan with the three girls for Saturday evening."_

 _"I have a feeling John's boss, won't be all too pleased that his top three ladies won't be available to be around the card tables or the regular rooms." Castle says._

 _"Well for now, nothing else can be done for now, it's very late, we both need to go home and get some sleep."_

 _"Good!, I could use a few winks before all of the big action starts in a few days, I have a late Book tour tomorrow evening for anything else goes on, I just hope that my fans won't be going crazy to sign too many autographs."_

 _"Your a real Ham Rick!, and besides let's get moving, I can't keep my eyes open any longer."_

 _"And besides I need to discuss with you at a later date, about some of the crazy antics you pulled this evening."_

 _"Really!, How about some of yours?" He starts the Ferrari to head on home finally, it had cost him a fortune for the evening._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

 _Dimitii had decided to go to the authorities about the illegal gambling at the Carousal Club, he asked his wife Tisha to come with him to the 12th precinct to let them know, in what is going on in the first place._

 _He was sitting in the living area checking his pockets for his keys to the car, when his wife came out of the bedroom looking for him._

 _"What's going on Dimitii?"_

 _"I am going to the police to get this over with before someone get's hurt in the first place."_

 _"Do you need me to come to verified your story to the police?" She says very softly to her husband._

 _"Yes ! I Do want you to come, please go get yourself ready, while I warm up the car."_

 _/_

 _William and Alexis went out for a late bit to eat after getting home, he was just too wired to sleep after spending some time with Alexis. She was in better shape then after such a long day._

 _They headed for the local pancake house down the block to have steak and eggs. The both of them were staving, including Alexis now that she is pregnant._

 _Once seated since the place wasn't all that packed for that time of the night, it was five thirty a.m._

 _They were both quiet until the food arrived, it was after that when William was feeling better after eating to talk._

 _"Alexis, I know it's a crazy time to discuss this, but how many quests do we both want for the ceremony?"_

 _"Fifty is a good number, when when my father had stated that fifty can fit in the loft for the reception."_

 _"I have already spoken with my mom and dad, they will surely be there, I just hope my mother will be up to it with the way her health has been lately."_

 _"I have a feeling my father and Kate will be going all out with the reception, otherwise I really don't care, as long as we are together is what counts the most." He says to cheer her up. "By the way do you want me to drop you off after this?"_

 _"Yes, Will that will be fine, I don't have to be at the Morgue until 2 p.m., it will give me plenty of time to sleep, and I suggest Will, you do the same." Bending over to kiss him on his lips._

 _"I need to, Beckett wants all of us for a special briefing in the afternoon for the weekend at the club, there is supposed to be something big going on."_

 _They were able to ask the waitress for the bill before William was able to drop off Alexis at the Loft._

 _/_

 _12th Precinct_

 _Night watch commander Davis Anderson was on duty when Dimitii and his wife Tisha Ashton came in to speak with someone in authority._

 _"I am Captain Anderson of the overnight watch, how can I help you?"_

 _After ten minutes, Anderson knew exactly was going on. "Sir, are you very sure of your information in regard to the Carousal club?"_

 _"Yes, if you send in a team in undercover, you will be sure to catch them in the act."_

 _"Mrs. Korlov do you verified this at all?"_

 _"Yes, Captain I can!" She tells him being really sure of her facts._

 _"Very well then, I will have Captain Beckett contact you later at home, she was at the Carousal late last night undercover, trying to find the information that was needed to arrest and close down the club sometime soon."_

 _He hands them the card to them to call her later._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis finally arrived home after the past few days being busy, she was exhausted having to spend the night with William, along with discussing a great about the wedding, all she really wanted was just William and that's it, but any rate the wedding plans will be mostly short and sweet.

When she had gotten into the door, she found her father and Kate were still asleep in the bedroom, with a do not disturb note on the door. She laughed after the night the both of them had at the club.

She can hear it now... _"Rosie is here to serve you, Mr. Castle!",_ It was something that Kate had mention in passing a few times over the years.

Alexis went up stairs to her to past out for the next five hours, while Castle was waking in a mood for his darling Rosie next to him in bed. _While whispering in Kate's ear_ , while still half asleep. "Rosie, are you ready for me once again, I am willing to pay an extra $50,00 for your services." She was exhausted, but when it comes to her husband and his money, she would fly off to the moon to make him happy in the first place.

Beckett climbs over onto her husband to take the clue, she was ready to jump his bones once again, and loving every minute of it.

/

Having to been relative early for both William and Jose, they were going over the plans with Captain Anderson on what was to be done at the club for Saturday, along with protecting Jade, Sue Lee and Summer.

From what they understood, the three ladies would be working this evening, however Anderson had asked William and Jose to work tonight as well, as clients for the three giving them the chance to keep an eye on them. Since Jose Alverez wasn't tied to anyone, he would be willing to be intimate with at least with Jade making sure that he uses protection to help with the cause.

William was able to understand the need for protection for all three of the ladies, since they know all too much at this point in time.

But for right now they would go out to there normal stake out case near the Empire Stakes casino in Yonkers, New York for half a day at lease.

They leave with there disguises to head on out taking the parkway with traffic being somewhat light for the morning.

/

Chinatown Apartment Complex

Jade was waking up from a long night, while the other two of her room mates had company in there rooms, since they were also a part of the escort service that the managers of the Carousal Club had set up the past few years.

It would let them make extra money without having to give the profits back to them, as compared to the club and the private suites.

Jade didn't have anything schedule for this morning, but she did for the afternoon with two clients in Chinatown massage Parlor, she has been serving the two business men the past year, with an anything goes policy with the two Chinese men.

And she needed to take a good shower before having breakfast and then meeting up with the two.

When Sue Lee and Summer came out of there rooms, there clients were getting ready to leave, until the next time they meet up for Saturday evening with the private suites.

Sue Lee and Summer told Jade to be careful later with her clients, while the both ladies waited for there clients to leave, they were both were coming out of the bedrooms in there business suits for today's work.

Jade was mostly scare of them, since she used to service the both of them several months ago with there crazy antics with being tied up and the using of whips to get there sexual pleasures, she didn't care for that type of stuff in the first place.

She was glad they left, while Sue Lee and Summer showed her the extra cash that was given to them for the extra services."Just be sure to place the money in our accounts, we have our monthly bills coming up very soon, including the rent of $5000.00.

"Don't worry Jade, there is enough in the accounts to pay three months worth of rent and the other bills." Summer says very softly while going back to her room to sleep.

"I need to eat ladies before going over to the massage parlor."

While walking into the kitchen to have a high protein breakfast, the two men that she has sex with, always acquire a great deal of energies with the both of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

William and Jose were watching inside the Casino for anyone matching a description they had from the 12th precinct, having to be stealing from the coin boxes, as a favor to the Casino itself and security. It's been happening quite too often the past few months.

Jose was playing with his Blazing Seven's 2 cent machine in the middle of the casino, it was some what busy for the middle of the afternoon.

William was walking around while watching out for anyone suspicious inside the main section, he was able to report into the security office with the change in shift for four o' clock in the afternoon.

Nothing much was going on at the moment, since most of the elderly were leaving to catch there buses back home. William came back out to find his partner still playing with the same machine, along with several tickets showing William on just how much he had won on the lucky machine.

He hands his partner the tickets to cash in as part of his wedding gift for the couple."What's this Jose?" Looking at the amounts having to add up to almost $1000 dollars.

"It's my wedding present for the both you, and besides you will need it with the baby coming."

"Jesus Jose, you are just too much at times!" It was at this moment, when he and Jose noticed something really odd with the alarms having to be going off down the next aisle.

When they say their suspect trying to break into the coin boxes, when the black suspect in his early thirties took off like a bat out of hell!"

William and Jose ran like crazy to run after the suspect, while the other security officers came running over as well. Just when the suspect, thought that he was going to get away for sure, William jumped after him to knock him to the ground with pointing his weapon, while Jose grabs the handcuffs to be placed his back.

"Nice job Will!, while trying to catch his breath from the sprint.

/

Chinatown Massage Parlor private suite The Blue Emerald

Jade was not liking what she had to endure with being tied to the bedpost and whippings. Her client Lu Ling was getting off his rocks with the whippings, along with biting her in areas that was most tender to her.

She was glad the sessions were just about to end, she needed to get home to wash her body from the humiliation that she was given by the two men, she tried not to cry out in the first place to show weakness to both of the business men.

When Lu Wing untied her, and stopped the whippings, he asked her one more favor for an extra $100.00. She did not mind going down on him, as compared to being tied and whipped. She stayed the extra ten minutes before she was able to go home for the rest of the evening, and Saturday's big evening at the Carousal Club.

She left the parlor having to watch both of her clients leave happy for a change.

/

Loft

Kate Beckett having just arrived home to find her husband working in his office writing a scene between Nikki Heat and Jamieson Rook.

 _Rook could not believed it on just how strong his wife Nikki Heat was for when it comes to running after suspects in the field. She had gone after two business men at a local Chinatown message parlor._

 _However it was bad news for the clients inside having been found murdered, with ropes having been found around there throats._

 _Beckett decides to knock on her husband's office door trying to break his concentration from the chapter._

 _"Rick, didn't you hear me in the first place?" She decides to walk over to see what he had written. She looks at the page on the laptop._

 _"My god that is really good, Babe!" She goes to move over into his lap looking at her with amusement. "What's so funny anyway?"_

 _She says while planting a kiss to have him returned at great energy._

 _"How about we go for more rounds in the bedroom to help make up for Rosey's disappointment?" He replied with opening up her blouse._

 _"Babe, I was in no way disappointment last night with the role playing in the private room."_

 _"Who was role playing?, I was serious for when it comes to you overall and your needs." She laughed at him for having to act like this in the first place, but she loves him anyway._

 _/_

 _William was glad that he and Jose made the arrest, the judge is going to be throwing the book at his client for several years, even when two police officers caught him in the act._

 _Once they were able to head back to the precinct in heavy traffic, Jose told his partner that he would write out the report, while he calls Alexis from his desk._

 _When he made contact with Alexis, she answered right away from the library just about ready to leave for the evening and home, but when William mention that he wanted for her to come over to keep him company, she said yes to him, but she needed to go home first for a change of clothing before heading on over._

 _"I will be sure to pick up Chinese food for the both of us, there is a Star Trek movie on this evening that we can watching while having the Chinese food." He looks at Jose having a smirk on his face after today's heroics. "What?" He said to his partner._

 _"Oh nothing much!, just get out of here now, but first please sign the log before getting into trouble with Captain Anderson, when he comes in soon."_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Jade was angry at herself, for having the charade go on too long with his clients at the massage parlor and Carousel, she needed to end this nightmare soon, and hopefully it will be Saturday evening.

She needs to speak to Captain Beckett really soon, as with Summer and Sue Lee with what the managers are planning on doing Saturday with the customers that play poker, but in the meantime, she needed to take a bath to soak her bones from the whippings.

/

Lt. Jose Alverez was finally finished with his report to the Captain, he was just glad that he was very charitable for when it comes to his partner William Anderson.

He gets up after looking at the last of his notes on the case, he would need to speak with security at the Empire Stakes casino to go over the final details in regard to the suspect, now in county lock up in Yonkers.

/

Alexis was starved having to engulfed the Chinese food, one thing for sure she says. "This baby is going to be hungry when it's born!" William laughed like crazy with her humor.

"Alexis, that is so funny, all babies are hungry when they are born, along with the crying!"

"Oh, yeah!, how do you know ?"

"My mother and father told me that I ate like a horse, for when I was a baby, it cost them a fortune in formula and diapers." She choked on his words.

"One thing I do know Will, there will be two parents, that will love this baby a great deal, no matter how much it eats in the first place." She says with great emotional in her voice and expression, filled with full of love!

By the way, are you still hungry, there is still more rice left in the container?" Taking a look inside of the rice container.

"Yes, I am still hungry Will, but this time I am hungry for you, only!" Getting out of her seat at the table, to sit down into his lap to make him blush a little, from her playing with his shirt buttons to have them opened quickly. Next came off the belt and shoes, before opening the button on his uniform pant. "All right buddy, off with the pants for baby to play with daddy."

To have him laughing really hard with her sense of humor.

"It's too bad when we were in the Bahamas, that you had to play it safe, or else we both of been really sorry in the first place, when I came out into that white towel around my waist."

"Tell me about it William, I was never so scared in my entire life to see you looking so wonderful in that towel of yours, I wanted to take it off, right there and then to get it on with you."

He decides to takes off his pants along with his white boxers to expose himself to his bride to be. She was ready, and she was very hungry too boot!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

William woke the next morning to find a note from Alexis, she had to be at work early, she was sorry to not have woken him to say that she will talk to him later at the Carousel Club.

"Damn!, she 's going to be helping with the case in the first place." He says to himself in his bedroom, he can just imagine what she is going to be doing in the first place. "I HOPE NOT!" He had heard the stories over the years in regard to Alexis Castle and her disguises to solve a case with her father.

 _He was just too tired to think about it for the moment, he still had three hours to sleep before heading on over to the Precinct for a briefing, and then on to the club._

 _But he wasn't able to fall asleep right away, having to remember the Bahamas trip to find the killer. And of all things Alexis Castle walking in on him with just a white towel around his waist._

 _"Really!...He finally drops off to sleep._

 _/_

 _Jade, Sue Lee and Summer were heading on over to the Carousel club to meet early to start there work with there clients with the private suites. Jade was asked to work the card tables scoping out the clients until later._

 _When she went into the back to bring out the liquor from the manager's office, she was over hearing a conversation between the night manager Jerry and the owner of the club. She had to leave quickly before getting caught in the first place._

 _She would have to let the police know later when they arrived to start in the meantime, she handed out the gin and whiskey to her clients before one of them asked her to join him in one of the suites, it was her best client, and the only one that treated her with great respect._

 _James Emerald was a business man for a construction company the past ten years, and he was in love with Jade ever since he set his eyes on her last year._

 _When she walked into the private suite, James hands Jade an envelope with money, along with a question on his mind._

 _She moves over to him onto the bed taking off his tie, to make him feel more comfortable. When he pushes her hand away, she asked. "What's wrong James?"_

 _It took him a few minutes before explaining the entire situation to her, along with asking her to marry him. She was able to tell him yes to his question, since she had the same feelings for him._

 _"Look James, I don't know if your able to understand this, but I can't continue to stay in this dirty business any longer, I would very much want to marry you, and just get away from here forever!" She says very quietly, so not to be overheard on the other side of the private suite._

 _"Well then Jade, that's exactly what we plan to do in the first place." It was at this point that Jade feeling to be trusted with him, told him the entire story on what exactly has been going on with the club and illegal dealings._

 _"What time are these undercover police are supposed to arrive?" Checking his watch on his right wrist._

 _"One hour I believe, but in the meantime James, let's enjoy ourselves before the real fireworks begin." He pushes her down onto the bed removing the rest of her clothing._

 _/_

 _At the county morgue_

 _Alexis Castle was talking with Lanie about her hooker disguise in her office._

 _"Do you really expect William and your father is going to approve of your outfit in the first place?" Turning on her computer to look at her email messages._

 _"That maybe Lanie, but I am doing this to flush out the illegal card sharks, and besides Will and his partner Jose Alverez, my father and Beckett will be just too busy to really notice at all."_

 _"I doubt it Alexis!, just be sure to make it up to William once he realizes what your really doing in the first place."_

 _"I plan to once this entire is finally over, and besides I owe William a favor after leaving him alone early this morning, after having a wonderful time together last night."_

 _"Whoa!, don't tell me anything else before we both starting blushing from your sexual exploits, your as bad as me, when I was your age and then some._

 _"I need to go now, before the real action starts to move inside the Carousal."_

 _"I can bet that's for sure, along with all of the hookers looking to make a killing this evening."_

 _"The only hookers that I do know that are good, are Jade, Sue Lee and Summer having talked with my father and Beckett inside the private room, and they plan to do the same as well this evening."_

 _"Oh, god!, I can just see Richard Castle and his pocketbook shelling out the dough to make everyone happy, including my friend Kate Beckett."_

 _"In this case Lanie, it's for a good cause." She tells her that she has to go now walking out of her office._

 _Lanie gets back onto her computer to start laughing at the crazy antics of Richard Castle's daughter._

 _/_

 _Jade told James to watch out for her in case something happens this evening. All of the game players were now in place, along with all of the under cover personal from the 12th precinct._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

All of the game players were set for the evening. Jade and her group were watching out for each other inside the club.

Dimitii and his wife came in with the sake of finding the truth in the matter, he and his wife Tisha went to play poker for where the tables were crooked most of all. His wife had made sure that Dimitii understood that this was no longer fun and games anymore.

Between the both of them, they were winning a great deal of money at the two tables, where as William and Jose were doing the opposite. They actually can see it happening right in front of them, without tipping anyone off in the first place.

Alexis had come into the club really shocking everyone, in the way she was dressed, but for William, he had his job to do, along with everyone else matter of fact. She had come up to the table that William was playing at, she would not say a word, since it was illegal to talk in the first place with the dealers.

She placed a two hundred bet on that the dealer didn't have a black jack, and he didn't with everyone winning the hand to surprise even William finally winning a hand to start things to turn around.

This time whispering in William's ear playing the role of a hooker, she asked on whether he was available later in the private suite. He put down two fingers meaning "yes" for later, with the card dealer picking it up with the language.

They were able to change dealers with a break, it gave the dealers a chance to speak with the owners including Jerry in charge of the private suites.

"Are you telling me that little Philly wants action in the private suite?" He asked looking at the video cameras of all of the tables.

"Yes sir!" He says looking interested in her as well.

"Well in that case, she and her friend can have it for $500.00 to start, you have that clear in the first place?

Meanwhile Jade and the girls were busy as hell with there clients in two of the main private suites. A ton of monies was being exchanged this evening between all of the clients and card players. And two of those clients were Rosey and Richard Castle role playing once again inside.

He needed to get in on the action going on with the card tables, having told everyone inside to get ready. His wife Kate Beckett was ready with her "Rosey" act as well for the crap tables.

Otherwise several other police authorities were waiting on the word to come in and arrest, everyone that were hiding down the street from the club.

Rosey walked out of the private room all hot and bothered by the way things looked at the naked eye. She just could not believed it, that Alexis was dressed in that outfit of hers, including William from what she can tell at the moment.

When Alexis saw Rosey and her father, she went into her act to be drooling all over of William, having to be pulling him along into the private suite after paying for it with Jerry the over night manager.

Once inside she went to work on William, she whispered into his ear about the video camera watching them both inside. He didn't know that he could be so lucky to be making out with her in the first place, and on camera no less!

So the both of them went into the role playing, but it wasn't really, William was enjoying every single minute of it!, however for Alexis, she would make it up to him another time, once this entire charade was over with.

/

Dimitii was getting tired of winning all of the time, he told his wife Tisha that he wanted more action in one of the private suites for now, to let off some steam before heading back out to the tables.

When he was able to connect with Jerry, he paid the man $500.00 plus a tip to use the suite for his own pleasure with his wife.

It was now the same with Jade and her future husband James Emerald, until it was time to wait and see what happens within the next few hours.

The only ones not the the suites at the moment was Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett aka "Rosey".


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Rosey was having fun, she had everyone at the craps table drooling there eyes out, along with her husband Richard Castle.

The tide was beginning to turn for the moment, when there was a change in the dealer and the dice. She could tell that the dice were now "Hot" to start winning like crazy in the club.

Castle placed his bets for where his partner roll the dice to come up a winner for the next five times, before someone else took over to play the dices, only to lose $10,000 in four shots to really upset the gambler a great deal, and the IOU to the owners and a chat in the back office.

Alexis was having a great time inside the suite, but to William's own expense, she tried to make him feel comfortable in regard to the video cameras watching them, but she had the feeling, that she was going to make it up to him for a long time to come, and in the sex department.

She went into her act..."You know Willy, you were great this evening, how about we continued this somewhere else other then the suite, for a special price of a "She whispered" into his ear on just what she wanted from him in the first place?"

"Sure, sweetie!, how about at my place later tonight, say about three in the morning, I don't have to work, until later tomorrow evening." He says while placing a $100.00 bill into her hand to really make her smile, and a touch of his lips with a soft, gentle kiss, among other things to really get his blood moving and blushing.

The both of them were done for now leaving the suite, until Jerry came over to asked on whether she was busy or not later with another special client. She said yes to the question, and everyone else waiting for the right moments for the first arrests to begin.

William walked back over to his partner Jose, to let him know about what was going to happen with Alexis new special client.

/

In the back room...

Jerry and his boss were watching the videos cameras that were following all of the dealers and tables.

"What about the little Philly and your request to meet the new client? He said while looking at the tables.

"She said yes to my question, she will meet up with him in two hours in number one suite, away from all of the noise of the gamblers."

"Where are Jade, Summer and Sue Lee?" Checking the suites for them, he was able to find Jade with her friend/client James Emerald, while the other two were with there clients dishing out the goods with the whips and being tied to the bed.

Sue Lee and Summer were enduring the best they can with all of the extra money, they were going to be making for the evening, and knowing what was going to happen in the coming hours.

/

Everyone in the club decided to take breaks at the upstairs lounge area to have drinks including Castle, Rosey and Alexis, while William and Jose were in the corner watching out for the new client that was supposed to be arriving soon.

From what Jerry told Alexis, that the new client was a Texan from Dallas, a business man owner of the oil refinery in the Gulf of Mexico.

Castle had the bartender to bring over another round of drinks for his group, including the young Philly that had join them.

"Are you nervous? He whispered very softly into her ear to hear.

"We need to grab him before anyone notices on the cameras before anyone noticed." Rosey says to the gang having to be sitting on Castle's lap right now.

Alexis was the first to see the client with the Texan hat walked into the bar lounge."Show time!" Ryan and Esposito sitting in the bar followed Alexis a little bit behind, before going up to him and introducing herself to him with a kiss that almost had Castle passing out from the sight.

It was a good thing that William wasn't watching at that particular moment, or else there will be hell to pay later on with there relationship and future marriage.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32nd When the Heart Grows Fonder!

Ryan and Esposito made it very quickly to follow Alexis and the Texan into the private suite. Know one knew a thing inside, when the both detectives moved there suspect out, and placing him under arrest.

Once inside the vehicle, his cuffs were removed to the front of his body before heading for the 12th precint.

Alexis disappeared quickly before being spotted on the private suite videos. She changed her clothes quickly before heading on home to the Loft, until she heard from William or anyone else for that matter.

She knew that William was surely upset at her for the crazy stunt she pulled this evening, she has a great deal of explaining to be doing.

Jade, Summer and Sue Lee decided to leave and let the police take over with the arrests. Jade was looking for James, when she noticed him waiting for her at the main entrance.

"Are you ready to leave?, I have a feeling, it's going to get a little be scary in a few minutes." he says, while moving on out with the other two behind them.

Sergeant William Anderson, Lt. Alverez, Captain Beckett and two others were ready to make the arrest, while the other back up having just arrived.

Castle was watching the scene, making sure that no one was leaving the area with the dealers, customers, and most of all the managers including Jerry, whom were stopped going out the back entrance.

Sergeant Anderson had the pleasure to place the cuffs onto Jerry having to be such a jerk about it, He was able to give his rights to the idiot, placing his arms behind his back.

Lt. Jose Alverez gave him the thumps up with William and his arrest, while giving him over to the others for the patty wagon, while taking a total 30 employees, 32 gamblers and $50 million dollars in tonight's take of the profit, along with finding in the safe several bags of pure cocaine, and a diary filled with account numbers both here in the states and overseas.

Captain Kate Beckett will let her people do there jobs, and find out later the exact numbers, but in the meantime, everyone's life were going to back to normal for at least tonight, mainly herself and her Rosey outfit for the final time.

With everything said and done, Castle wanted to watch his wife play the crab tables one more time before going home to the real world, and there own bedroom. She was retiring her image finally after a rought few weeks, and no doubt, it's going to be the same with Alexis.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Captain Kate Beckett and her team were very glad finally that the sting operation was now over with, too much effort went into it, along with herself and her husband Richard Castle, it had given him chance to work on a case to give him enough notes to start two new novels.

Having still to be at the Precinct before finally going home, she was exhausted, and she needed to make sure everyone's reports would be done in a few days, including her own.

Alot of money was taken in by the club, along with information that was valuable to the higher ups, and no doubt somewhere down the line, someone is going to be asking for protection, from those wanting to kill them in the first place. Like Loksat and his cocaine business that was supposed to ended with the death of Vice President James Emery.

Castle was in the break room, and very, very tired from the entire charade, once his latte's were ready, he brought them over to his wife's office. She would no doubt will be needing coffee to keep her awake, among other things.

He knocked on the door, she told him to come in having finished writing her hand written report while shaking her hand.

"This will help you, Kate, and besides I could use some Chinese for this time of the night." He says with a grin, and a quick kiss to his wife's cheek before having to take a gulp of her hot Latte.

"Before we leave, I need to talk with Sergeant Anderson."

"Did you forget Kate, he went home with his partner having to write up the first part of there report? Looking out the blinds to see Jose working at his back station all alone.

"I forgot!, anyway Rick, do you think that William was all that upset with Alexis really in the first place? Drinking more of her Latte feeling a little bit better.

"I don't think so, William told me earlier, that he wasn't really upset, but rather he was very proud of Alexis for having to get involved in the sting operation in the first place?"

"I do know one thing, the both of them really do love each other a great deal."

"I agree, Rosey!", he laughs at her, for when she starts to fall asleep at her feet."Let's go, I am driving you home, then I will put you into a hot shower, and then after that, ANYTHING GOES!"

/

Alexis could not sleep in her room, she needed to see William in the first place with her hormones driving her crazy from the baby.

She decides to leave a note for Kate and her father, to let them know on where she will be for the next 24 hours having packed a bag.

She made sure that she had Will's extra pass key, hopefully not to scare him all that much in the process.

She made sure that she had everything with her, including picking up two quick hamburgers and fries before she starts her chat with William.

30 minutes later having taken her own car, which she only uses for work and class, she was lucky to find a parking space right in front of his building, and plenty of lighting to check outside in case of any problems.

Inside William wasn't really asleep, he suspected that Alexis would be coming over soon, so he just waited to surprise her anyway.

When she placed the key into the lock, William opened the door with a smile and having to be half naked in front of her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When William saw Alexis at the door, he was never so happy to see her in the first place. He really needed to say that he was sorry in the way, he was acting the past few days.

Alexis moved into his embraced having to start crying for the first time in such a long time, the last time was when she saw her father in the hospital for when he was returned after disappearing for those two months, and still having to be somewhat of a mystery.

William was able to guide her into his apartment, and placing her to sit down before falling down from sheer exhaustion.

He goes to grab a blanket to be placed around her having to be feeling cold, and here he's standing in his room in just his boxers to really be ironic!

"Alexis, come on hon, you need to lay down, it's late and everyone is tired from the under cover operation." He says while placing her down onto the bed and getting her under the covers, he gets in next to be close to her.

"I am sorry Will, I never really intended to have the role playing go all that far, I just could not help myself, for when it comes to you most of all."

"It's find, your father told me most of what you were planning to do, but I never expected to see the true side of my Alexis in that aspect." He laughed..."WOW!, I wonder what our honeymoon is going to be like?"

"Oh!, I don't know, maybe I will have you all of the time in my sights, that your not going to walk for days for when it comes to me and my big mouth!" And he knew exactly in what she was talking about.

"Tell me, was it worth it really to go that far with the Texan after finding out who exactly he was?"

"In a way "Yes"!, otherwise I was doing it to help out my step mom and dad for the precinct, she needed to get herself involved, ever since she had became a captain, she been complaining too much about all of the paperwork and meetings, instead of being out in the field with my father."

"I can understand in a way, ever since I was promoted to Sergeant, there has been a steady stream of reports that needs to be updated all of the time."

"And that is exactly what Sergeant Esposito has been saying to his partner Kevin Ryan, ever since he past his Sergeant exams, and no doubt Will, it will be the same for Kevin Ryan once he decides to take the test once again."

It was at this point William helps Alexis to get out of her clothes, along with his boxers. She was feeling much better having to talked with him, but there was still deal that needed to be said, but right now she wanted to have sex with a most beautiful handsome man, having to remind her so much of her father for when he was at that age.

/

It was late at the loft...

Castle was in his office for a few more minutes typing in his notes on the case for at least two more novels, even though he was tired, but needed to be with his wife more, she had told him she would be coming after him, if he didn't finished, she would come find him and drag him into the shower to play "Hide and Go Seek" scenario, as part of there intimate life.

 _Insert...Nikki Heat was extremely happy that the latest precinct under cover operation was a huge success, it's not every day the police force would gather in such a score to make everyone happy downtown._

 _Captain Heat was waiting for her husband Jamison Rook inside the break room to go home for the evening, she was in a great mood for a change._

 _She walks in to find him having something quick to eat, along with writing something down onto a pad."What's all this Rook, if you don't mind me asking?_

 _"I thought it would be a good idea to spice up our sex lives with a new routine called "Hide and Go Seek"." Looking at the pad..._

 _"And what is this entitled with this new game? She says whispering ever so softly into his right ear._

 _"You hide with no clothes on, and I seek to find you in all of your loving glory, and do things to you, that is going to make you sore for days." He says with a huge grin and raising his eye brow._

 _"Really!, let's do it!"_

When Castle looked up from his laptop, he found his wife in all of her glory as well! She walks over very slowly to finally sit into his lap. "Rosey is waiting!, how about we start your new little game of "Hide and Seek"." She says before getting off to start hiding...

"Oh Castle!, come and find me, if you dare!" He laughs before getting up taking off his clothes leaving them on the chair to start playing the game.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Beckett was exhausted when she walked into her office the next morning, playing too much "Hide And Seek" were just too much for her, when when Castle conceived an hour into the game, never the less, she is going to have a rematch sometime soon.

When she walked into the office, her desk was piled high with reports, including the latest new murder case. She read that two teams were already working on the case with Ryan, Esposito, Anderson and Jose after finishing up last night's sting operation.

She can imagined just how tire everyone, including herself.

But first things first, the final report was her desk in regard to the arrests, how much money and cocaine was found, having to be some what higher at first reported.

What she didn't noticed with the new case, the name of the victims to finally hit her eye. Jade Ling and James Emerald found dead at his apartment several blocks away from the Carousal Club, and when she did!

"Son of a bitch!, she slam her hand into the nearby wall almost breaking it from her anger.

/

Crime Scene 23rd Oxford Road, three blocks from the Carousal Club

Ryan and Esposito were waiting for the county medical examiner Lanie Parish to arrive at the scene, along with another tech.

Sergeant Anderson was off until later, with Lt. Jose Alverez were inside checking the apartment for any type of evidence. The only thing that was found was the service rifle with a silencer that was wiped clean of prints or any type of numbers on who might be the owner of the rifle.

Four shots were fired with each victim getting two each in the head and chest at close range, thinking that the victims knew who was the shooter. Lt. Jose Alverez made a mental note of this for his superior and partner not due in for at lease another three hours.

Alverez came out of the apartment with the rifle in a special plastic container for the experts, to determined on the point of entry for each of the bodies.

Alverez noticed that Esposito and Ryan were talking with the County Medical Examiner Lanie Parish.

"Sergeant Esposito, I found the rifle underneath the bed, it looks like the shooter was very careless, eventhough I could not find any prints up close, I was very careful to place the evidence into the plastic container."

"Good, just keep looking for anything else that might give us a hint into who shot Jade and James." He orders very quickly before walking around himself, while leaving Lanie and the male tech to do there work in the field.

/

When Beckett read the report, she needed to be out into the field. She left orders with L.T. and the other detectives that she will be leaving the precinct to supervisor the new case.

Inside her car after getting inside and warming it up, she was upset at the fact that she could not protect Jade and her boyfriend from who ever had killed them both.

But first Kate Beckett had to call her husband Richard Castle and tell him the sad news.

/

Sue Lee and Summer, when they didn't hear from Jade last night and her boyfriend, that something might of went wrong. The both ladies suspected something that they needed to go into hiding before they were next in line, and wind up dead in the process.

"Summer, we need to be very careful that we won't be tailed leaving here." She says carrying her bags and monies to get out of the city and the Hampton's.

"I agree, I see that the cab is here now, let's go." While locking the door behind them.

/

Sergeant William Anderson finally arrived into the precinct looking for his partner, he was still very much tired having dropped off Alexis at home for a few hours extra of sleep.

On his desk, there was a note from his partner telling him to meet him at the following address. He just could not believed it on what was going on with the two bodies being found to be Jade Ling and James Emerald.

He gets up from his seat taking out his car keys once again, and head for the address.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Anderson having to arrived at the address, he was still shaking his head. When he walked up in his car before parking, his partner stopped to speak with him for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Looking around at everyone checking the area.

"I just can't believe this, who would do this in the first place?" He asked.

"I don't know, we will need to check into her clients, and see who might of threatened or even come close to hitting her or Emerald during the past few weeks."

"What we really need to do is find Sue Lee and Summer and ask them the very same questions, having basically the same clients?"

"I agree, maybe there is something written or placed on a computer disk that might help us in the long run."

The both of them walk inside. Lanie was inside with the bodies ready to be taken to the morgue with her tech.

"Dr. Parish did you find anything on the bodies? Sergeant Anderson asked while checking for a computer, he hit the jackpot!

"Nothing Sergeant!, she saw him and Jose walked over to the computer in the corner of the living room.

Since the both of them were experts, they were able to get into the main directory of the hard drive and email.

"Well I be!" Jose brought up Emerald's email. He whistled at the amount of transactions during the past few weeks for his business accounts. "Damn, Anderson look at this, it's Jade's client listing including the names from the three that were there from the Carousal club, and Massage Parlor."

"Wait a minute, didn't Alexis dad mention when Beckett and Castle were talking with Jade and the other two, that she was scared of of someone at the massage parlor that loves to tie up the woman and beat them with the whips."

"Maybe that's why she was so scared to talk in the beginning, and knowing full well what can happened in the first place." He continued to keep looking. "Look!, it's Jade client Lu Ling from the Chinatown Massage parlor "Blue Emerald", it seems that Jade's friend has been keeping close tabs on the person."

"Anything else to account for the fact that Emerald and Jade are dead?" Anderson asked the obvious.

"We need to take this computer into the precinct and have the techs get into further, there is a great deal of valuable information to have this computer be lost now."

"I agree!" Let's get cracking and call the techs to come here, but in the meantime, I will keep looking around.

Lanie had her tech had already placed the two bodies into the morgue van, and left the area, while the crime scene unit continued with the work.

/

Hampton's 25 miles away from Richard Castle beach house.

Sue Lee and Summer finally arrived at there home in the Hampton's, It was a two level oriental type home with all of the latest furniture from there country.

"Look Summer, we need to call Captain Beckett and her husband, and let them know about who could of killed Jade and Emerald in the first place."

"We know who killed Jade, It was Lu Ling, when you call tell them, that we can't anyone to come here, but only them to talk and turn ourselves for protection."

"Very well, I will make the call, but first turn on the silent alarm throughout the entire house."

/

Captain Kate Beckett having to be in her office at the time of the phone call that came in. She really needed a break anyway, after staring at the paperwork for the last 20 minutes having caught up.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Beckett's phone started to ring in her office, she could not believe the stroke of luck having to been bored the past 30 minutes in her office.

She goes to answer her cell phone. "Hello." She says.

"Captain Beckett this is Sue Lee, Summer and I need your help very badly." Kate Beckett perked up really quick.

"Where are you?" She asked quickly while looking for anyone around in the bull pen.

"Beckett, we know who killed Jade, and it's why we had to get away before we are going to be next on his hit list."

"Who was it Sue Lee?, I need for you to stay where your at for the moment, until I can send someone to pick the both of you up."

"Beckett, it was Lu Ling, he's been wanting to get back at Jade for having to turn down his advances on her, among other things at the massage parlor, and besides we are here in the Hampton's."

"Where in the Hampton's?, Please stay where your at, and just let me have the address, I will have my husband and I come for you both."

While she was able to get the address from her, she had to get everyone into her office to go over the plan.

/

Tech computer Room

Anderson and Valerez were waiting on Vikram and another to break the pass code to get into another section of the computer that was found at Emerald's apartment.

From what they were able to find, Emerald was involved in all types of illegal transactions for his construction business, Carousal Club and three other corporations, including illegal betting at the Yonkers Empire States casino.

Vikram had told the two watching him, that he was able to crack the code to bring up two client listings of pay backs for the construction company, Carousal Club, and then it really had gotten interesting.

"Sergeant Anderson, you have better get Beckett in here right now, there is a special listing here for political figures both here in New York and Washington, D.C."

L.T. came in to let them know there was a conference going on in the captain's office."Beckett wants Anderson and Lt. Alverez in her office right away." L.T. tells the both of them looking on with great concern.

In unison..."We will be right there." They tell L.T. "Vikram continue on with your work with the computer."

"Of course!" With an altitude.

/

Beckett was on the phone with her husband before everyone arrived into her office. "Listen Castle, just make sure you get here quickly, we need to leave for the Hampton's right away before we wind up with two more dead people on our hands."

"I am leaving the loft now, I will be there to pick you up in twenty minutes." The phone goes dead with everyone was waiting for her to speak.

/

Richard Castle was making very sure that he was not being tailed for when he pulled out from the under ground parking garage of the loft. He was able to manage to avoid the heavy traffic taking one of the side roads that was leading to the 12th Precinct.

Captain explained the entire situation to the group, she asked Anderson and Lt. Alverez to have there vehicle ready to leave in a few moments,they will be following the both of them on the way up to the Hampton's and two miles from the Clam Bar.

Once Castle walked in, she gathered up her things, along with the others, But first she had to check on Vikram and his progress with the computer.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Captain Beckett was in a hurry, She needed to make sure that Vikram understood her orders about the evidence on the computer.

"Vikram, what ever you do, do not screw up this time!" She told him running out of the tech room.

Anderson, Jose Valerez, Castle and Beckett left the precinct and got into there vehicles to head for the Hampton's.

In the back ground a few cars down, Lu Ling and his driver were watching the two vehicles move out. He told his driver to watch out, he didn't want to get caught right now, he needed to find the two girls.

"Be careful..He tells his driver...

/

Vikram wasn't too happy with the way Captain Beckett had talked to him like that earlier. He went to make a quick call to call his contact.

In the corner of the office he starts to talk. "Yeah, we need to do something, Captain Beckett is getting to be too much lately, something has to be done about it."

Voice on the phone. "Hold tight Vikram the situation will be solved soon." The phone goes dead, as Vikram goes back to his work once again.

/

Beckett was watching for anyone tailing them.

"Will you calm down Kate, we will be there soon, besides we have Anderson and Lt. Valerez behind us."

"Rick, I just don't feel right about this in the first place, and then we can add in Vikram and his altitude lately."

"What do you think is going on with him?" He asked.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with Loksat once again, I just don't understand it anyway."

/

Sue Lee and Summer were a wreck trying to figure out what to do next once the police arrive to protect them.

Summer surprised Sue Lee when she took out a box that she brought with her.

"What's that Summer?"

"Insurance, just in case the police aren't able to protect us the right way." She pulls out her pistol, while checking the barrel to see if the bullets were still in the slots.

"You have better be careful with that around me." Moving away to make something to eat in the kitchen.

"I am not taking any chances anymore Sue Lee, I have taken enough crap from those people in the first place."

/

Anderson kept looking back with the traffic behind them, Castle and Beckett were just ahead of them with the normal traffic.

"What's Wrong William?" Lt. Valerez asked him trying to keep up with Castle driving quicker now.

"I don't know, I keep seeing that same vehicle ever since we left the precinct."

"Get on the walkie talkie radio and call Beckett." He ordered Anderson.

/

Beckett's radio was beeping.

Beckett what's up? ...Over She asked...

"Possible Tail..Over...He advised to Captain Beckett

"Hold tight, pull over to curve, we will do the same. Over!

"Understood." OVER! Anderson with his last message to them.

/

"There stopping, Damn!, continue on, we can't be caught now, let's get out of here now." He orders the driver.

"Yes Sir!" He moves ahead of the two vehicle and winds up taking the next exit back around.

"What are we going to do now?" The driver asked.

"For now, nothing at all?

/

Some time later...

Castle, Beckett, Anderson and Lt. Valerez were near the clam bar, they didn't have far to go. A few minutes later they found the address.

"Anderson and Valerez stay out here for a few minutes until we know what is going on."

Beckett and Castle meet up with the two women having to be lead into the house.

"Are you telling me Summer that Lu Ling might of been the one tailing us in the first place?" Beckett said...

"Not only Lu Ling, including the entire organization for Daniel Pierce."

"OMG Castle, do you realize what she just said?"

"Loksat again!" It was at this point gun fire erupted outside...

"What the hell, let's go Castle?" They run to the entrance, Anderson and Lt. Valerez are firing into the trees at something moving.

"What the hell is going on?" Beckett hollered.

Another gun shot was heard having to hit the right side tire of Anderson's vehicle to put both officers on the ground running for cover.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

The entire group were on the group trying to figure out when the gun shots were actually coming from. There was another round of gun shots directed at the car.

Anderson told Lt. Valerez. Breathing hard "We need to get around the other side to see anything at all." He said quickly. "Are you coming?"

When Beckett saw that Anderson and Lt. Alverez, she hollered for the both of them to stay back, Castle got up to pull her back."Are you crazy, let them do there job for god sake, maybe they will get lucky and find them."

"I hope so Rick, because right now we are a sitting duck at the moment."

/

On the other side of the clearing

Three men working for Loksat organization were watching the area, they were able to see that Beckett's main people were coming around the clearing.

"A.J. we need to get out of here fast before we are caught, Vikram can wait another time."

One of the shooters came back with his report, there are two coming up quickly. "Throw a smoke bomb, and then let's get the hell out of here in the first place, we will go after them another time, let's move!" Thomas replied to the group. All four of them run to there vehicles before Anderson and Valerez had caught up to them with Anderson firing two rounds, as with his partner.

It was at this time when A.J. throw out two smoke bombs to have them stop dead in there tracks.

Meanwhile Beckett and her husband started to run to find her people taking five minutes to reach them, when they arrived Anderson and Valerez were getting off the ground coughing from the smoke bombs.

Kate Beckett runs up to them. "Is everyone all right?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

Anderson is the first to say something. "Those guys were trained, and not having to be Chinese or Korea, I have a feeling Captain Beckett that we are dealing with someone more dangerous then Lu Ling."

Castle looked at her wife, knowing full well just who it just might be in the first place. "Loksat."

"I will have to make a full report when we get back, but in the meantime, we need to find the girls before we are stopped again from who ever is after us."

/

They are a few minutes away from the girls house.

Inside both Sue Lee and Summer were getting nervous having to be waiting for Captain Beckett and her officers, when Summer look outside the window, two cars were finally pulling up. It was them when she see Captain Beckett getting out of the car.

Everyone walked up to the door when Summer came out quickly to greet. "What happened we were getting worried that something might of happen?" She said to the four looking on.

"We were ambushed earlier from someone that was not Lu Ling and his people, but rather someone else involved with another organization." Beckett says rather bluntly.

"Anyway we are glad your here, please take care of yourselves, we have prepared some food before we leave here, please come in." Summer replied having to walk in with Sue Lee getting up from the chair to greet them.

/

Some later at the 12th Precinct

Vikram was finishing up his work for the day on the computer disk, when his phone started to ring in his coat pocket. He goes to look around on whether or not there were anyone around at the moment.

"Vikram!"

"Just to let you know Vikram, we were able to scare them a little to have them thinking in the first place." A.J. says to his agent...

"I hope no one was hurt very badly?" He replied very nervously.

"Not this time, but there will be a next time when there will be someone hurt or dead in the process, I told you before Beckett and Castle needs to be eliminated, do you understand at all Vikram?"

"Yes I do A.J.! As the phone dead from the other end.

/

Everyone was packing up to leave the house. Beckett had called the Witness Protection Agency to have them meet them at the 12th precinct at Ten o'clock at night, and be sure to that her witnesses will be properly protected at the safe house.

Commander Anthony Jerrods had made sure to Captain Beckett that everything will be find. She finished up the call to let everyone know that the Witness Protection agency will be meeting them.

"Let's move out everyone." She ordered to everyone, both Summer and Sue Lee would be sitting with Beckett and Castle in the back seat.

/

Witness Protection Agency Office New York City

Commander Anthony Jerrods having to just get off the phone with Captain Kate Beckett, he told his people standing in front of him to be very sure this time that nothing goes wrong this time."

"Yes, Off Course A.J.!"

"We will be meeting them at the 12th precinct at ten o' clock, after that is when the fireworks begin!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty When The Heart Grows Fonder

Beckett and her group were finally arriving at the 12th Precinct, she was able to find a parking space, as with the other vehicle in the under ground garage.

"Let's hope the Witness protection people are here to meet us, Sue Lee and Summer stay behind us, understand?" She says to the both women.

Anderson and Lt. Valerez went there separate ways to speak with the watch commander since it's late already.

Inside the precinct A.J. and his people were ready to make the hit when given the signal by Vikram in his tech room.

Ryan sees them walking in, he tells them the people from the witness protection agency are around and waiting to speak with you.

In the corner Vikram presses the button on his phone to let them begin.

All of a sudden gun fire erupts from the back entrance of one of the interrogation rooms, along with three smoke bombs being thrown into the middle of the bullpen.

Beckett and the entire precinct was under seized, Castle, Ryan, along with Beckett and the girls went flying down to the floor to avoid being being by the gun fire.

Meanwhile in another section of the precinct, William Anderson and Lt. Alverez hear the gun fire along with there watch commander to call out a full alert.

Inside several more shots are fired at the group, one of them nicked Ryan in the shoulder, as he goes down near his desk trying to move into a better covering position, he's hollering at Beckett, he can't see them at the moment with all of the smoke.

"Castle, you have your weapon?" She hollers over to see her husband fire three times before getting back down once again behind the wall with his wife and the girls scared as hell.

In the back of the interrogation room. One of A.J.'s men tries to get in closer, but Ryan was able to get up from the pain to take a shot and getting him to see the man fall to the floor.

L.T. and the others are on the floor trying to keep there heads down, and trying to crawl over to the break down and get inside, all four make it without being fired at, but then gun fires erupts again, but this time from where Vikram is located, he fires his weapon at Castle to hit him in his left leg to catch him off guard, along with falling onto his back in a great deal of pain.

Beckett went nuts when she saw her husband getting hit by Vikram, she fires back a number of rounds to finally get him, along with Ryan and his weapon before dropping again.

Beckett crawled over to her husband who had passed out now from the gun shot and losing blood, she had to do something to tie a piece if material to shut off the flow of blood to the left leg.

She was holding onto him for dear life...

/

Sergeant William Anderson, Lt. Alverez in there vest and now with a armor plating shield, given to them by Swat waiting for the word to storm the building. They were given the assignment to try and find where are the shooters, and hopefully to defuse the situation.

William is told by Alverez to stay behind him when get to the area of the shooters, along with having there explosives to be thrown at the right time.

A.J. and the last of his two men left, he tells them to start firing back again at them, along with him trying to move out towards the desks on the other side. He makes it, even if Ryan finished the last of his bullets in his gun. He hollers at Beckett to tell her that he's out, she is still holding her husband, while the blood has stopped with the material tied around the wound area.

When Anderson and Lt. Alverez were ready, they throw the explosives in the interrogation room to kill the both men, however they still had to get A.J. at the far end of the room.

Anderson tells Jose, that he can get him by running really quickly and throwing his explosive and firing two shots at the man to finally get him. "There all done Beckett!" He hollers at everyone, including having Swat come in to help with everyone.

"We need an ambulance here STAT!" Jose runs over to Beckett and seeing Richard Castle shot.

/

County Morgue

Lanie told Alexis to let's get moving, there's a shoot out at the 12th precinct, several people have been shot, she was listening to the portable scanner on there way to the county vehicle.

"I wonder what happen Lanie?" She was in a panic after hearing the officer down and civilian having been hit with gun fire.

"We won't know anything Alexis until we get there, so I suggest that you try to stay calm for the moment.

/

Outside the 12th Precinct

All types of news vans, reporters, Swat, fire and Ambulances have been dispatch to the precinct.

Anderson and Jose were helping the technicians to help Richard Castle and Kevin Ryan onto the gurney's to be taken to the Manhattan Medical Center, while the dead bodies were gathered to be taken to the morgue.

Total five dead including Vikram, his body was found in the tech room with three bullets to his body and head.

Watch Commander Anderson said to Captain Kate Beckett that he would take care of things on his end. "You go with your husband to the hospital." She was to make a full report later.

However for Summer and Sue Lee will be taken into protected custody for now until the entire mess is straightened out.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Alexis and Lanie had arrived with one of the county morgue vans, they did not realize there were five dead bodies inside the precinct, along with Richard Castle and Kevin Ryan having been shot.

Alexis was stopped by Captain Anderson the night watch commander. "What's going on, why can't I go inside, I understand that my dad might of been shot?" She was frantic.

"Listen to me Alexis, your father was shot in the left leg by someone posing from the Witness Protection Agency, he's being taken at this moment, along with Kevin Ryan to the Manhattan Medical Center and for where the both of them will be taken care of, I am sending you with Sergeant Anderson to have him and his partner take you to the hospital, they are waiting in the break room for you."

"And Kate Beckett?" She was crying.

"Captain Beckett is with her husband now on the way to the hospital as we speak.

Once inside Lanie had her job to do as with the other medical examiners from the area. However for Alexis, she ran into the arms of William Anderson crying her eyes out.

"Will what happen exactly, I heard on the scanner at the morgue, there was shoot out?"

"Alexis, we will tell you on the way over to the hospital, let's go out the back way, there are too many tv cameras and reporters to be stopped by them.

/

Inside the ambulance Kate Beckett was sitting in the front with Castle and Ryan side by side having to be checked over by the two techs, it was plenty big to have all four inside the vehicle.

Tech John Williams having to be a long time member of the ambulance corp, was talking on the phone with the medical Trauma team Dr. Josh Davidson and Doctor Anthony Zealand giving orders to the two techs to give the I.V. Solution for both patients having been shot.

Doctor Davidson asked just how long before they arrive at the emergency entrance, while looking at his wife Susan for support having a feeling that it has to do with the 12th precinct once again.

"Doc, five minutes, traffic is somewhat heavy at the moment, over."

"We will be ready with two surgery rooms ready, over." He tells Susan to have everyone ready upstairs.

"Right away Josh!" She gets on the phone to call the sixth floor, telling them to be ready for both gun shot victims from the 12th precinct.

Castle's vitals were dropping with the lost of blood from his left leg this time around. Doctor Davidson called again for the blood pressure for the patient that was shot with left leg.

"Richard Castle's blood pressure is 70 over 50 at the moment." He goes to check it again to repeat it back to the doctor to be the same.

"Shit!" He said to himself knowing full well it just had to be him in the first place, he was on the "hot seat" this time around."

Susan came back to let her husband know that everything was all set with the teams and yourself and Doctor Avery will be assisting you with the worst patient.

"It's Richard Castle, Susan, they are bringing in with the gun shot to his left leg."

"OMG!, Poor Kate Beckett, having to have gone through so much this past year."

"Here they come some one hollered from the emergency entrance of the hospital."

Both gurney's were brought out with Castle and Ryan.

Josh tells the techs two follow him to the sixth floor to get them ready.

Meanwhile..."Josh, take care of him for me, please!" She had tears in her eyes.

Susan came up to Kate Beckett. "Kate, please come with me to admitting before I can take you up to the surgeon's waiting room"

"All right Susan, but first I need to wait here until Alexis, Lanie and Jenny show up, it won't be long." She kept looking out the emergency entrance for them.

She didn't have to wait long for all three of them along with Anderson and Alverez, Jenny was a total mess, as with Alexis. She had told them that Castle and Ryan were in good hands with the doctors.

/

At the 12th precinct

All bodies were removed and headed for three different county morgues including Vikram.

Captain Anderson and other officers of the precinct were talking with the reporters before live cameras being broadcast on all local and national stations in regard to the shootings.

Summer and Sue Lee currently were at the local safe house having to be watched by the area F.B.I. office until further noticed.

However Lu Ling and his gang was still out there in the streets looking for Sue Lee and Summer.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Lu Ling and his two men had heard about the shoot out at the 12th precinct on the news, he had thought it was ironic that others were doing there dirty work.

However he still needed to find his two girls, before they singing like birds, and have him arrested and his organization before millions were going to be lost.

Eventually he would find out on just where they went any way, no doubt the local F.B.I. would be involved with transporting them to a local safe house.

He needed to make a few phone calls, to have his connections to find out for him before it was too late to do anything about it, but at least Jade and Emerald are dead to do anything of harm against him.

/

Lanie had her hands full with the three bodies that was brought to the morgue, she only had her one tech Jake to help her for now, while Alexis was at the hospital awaiting word on her father's condition.

Lanie was able to call Perlmitter at the hospital, to see if he would be able to help, he was able to hear about the shooting on his scanner in his office at the hospital, he said that he will be there in thirty minutes to help out, since he had nothing pressing for the next several hours.

"Thank god! She said to herself before starting on Vikram's body. She was cursing every minute the time she was cutting him open. She called for Jake to help out with the instruments.

/

Operating room Room one

Dr. Joshua Davidson just could not believe just how much blood could be lost with just one shot, his team were pumping in A.B. positive blood into his veins to help restore the shock levels.

He was working on having to remove the bullet, but thank god it didn't do any real damage to the nerves or muscle area on the upper part of his left leg. He was able to remove it with a special instrument, to have it placed in the metal cup for which everyone in the room can be heard.

He asked for the blood pressure and heart rate, as the anesthesiologist gave him the information to be 110 over 70, as it was going up to be a good sign, as with the heart rate.

He started to close after two hours on making the repairs with his left leg.

/

Room Two

Dr. Zealand was successful as well, with removing the bullet from Kevin Ryan's right shoulder, however he would be force to wear a brace or a sling for the next few weeks, he would be able to work on a part time basics, while collecting medical benefits.

He asked his assistant to finished up, while he goes to the waiting room to speak with his wife Jenny.

He goes to the surgeon's room to scrub before anything else, he met Dr. Davidson coming out as well having to finished with Richard Castle.

"How is he, Josh, any serious complications to speak of?"

While finishing up scrubbing his hands and arms before drying them.

"As far as I can tell, there were no major problems, but we won't know anything until after Richard Castle wakes up, it's then we will know on whether or not he will be able to move his left leg at all." Turning on the water and grabbing the special soap to clean his hands.

/

Waiting room

It was crowded waiting room

Beckett and Jenny were total wrecks having to be thinking the worst with there husbands.

Martha was holding Alexis for comfort, along with William Anderson upset at the fact that Castle was shot in the first place, this was not the first time he's been shot. William felt bad for his girl friend, all they could do was to wait.

Five minutes later both doctors came out to speak with everyone.

"How is my husband Josh?" She looked at his face, she could tell that everything was find for now.

"I was able to remove the bullet without a problem, we were able to give him three pints of blood, to replaced in what he lost from being shot, and we will know in a few hours, on whether or not there was any nerve damage, even if the bullet wasn't close to the main nerves or muscle tissue."

"When can I go see him Josh?" Looking at the others for support.

"They are moving him to ICU as we speak, you can speak with my wife Susan at the nurses station in what room he will be in, now if you excuse I have rounds to make."

"Thanks Josh." She walks over to Martha and Alexis having to be feeling better with the news, as with Anderson.

Meanwhile Jenny was happy to hear that her husband Ryan will be find. She was told the same information in regard to ICU.

Jenny came over to speak with Kate Beckett. She turns around to see Jenny wanting to talk with her. "Kate, can we speak out in the hall for a few minutes?" She asked with every one wanting to know on what is going on in the first place.

They walked outside with very few people walking by in the hallway. "Kate, are you all right?" Touching her shoulder.

"Other then having a baby, a step daughter getting married soon, and now my husband is shot, I am doing just jim dandy!"

"At least we both know that our husbands are doing better, when I had gotten the call, I was frantic that Kevin might been killed in the line of duty, I always worry Kate all of the time about what can happen to me, to be left alone without a husband."

"I know how you feel, but in this case, it's the direct opposite, any way I just glad that Josh was able to save his life."

"Tell me something, I didn't know that Dr. Davidson was back into the states again, when did he come back?"

"Three years now, and when you heard him mention Susan, that was his wife, I have met her several times now during the past six months, she is a very sweet, warm, loving person, I am glad that Josh was able to find someone that loves him a great deal."

"That is wonderful to hear, for myself, I am going to see Kevin now, please do take better care of yourself Kate, even with the baby your carrying."

"I will Jenny." She goes to give her a quick hug before back into the waiting room.

Sometime later

Everyone was only aloud to see Richard Castle for a few minutes for each of his members with Kate, Martha and Alexis, afterwards since her father wasn't going to wake for several hours, she would go home or at Will's place to at least sleep for a few hours, she was exhausted.

Anderson told her that he was going to talk with the watch commander for a quick report, and then he would be home to help her sleep a little bit better. She accepted his offer for now, when she gets the call that her father was awake.

Kate Beckett decided to sleep in his room with permission from Susan and Dr. Davidson.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Lu Ling had his connections to check into finding Sue Lee and Summer. His main man said that the information would be coming to him very soon, and then they would be able to develop a plan, but for now it was a wait and see game at the moment.

He still had his business to attend to having gone back to his massage parlor to check in with his clients, along with checking the cash flow at the moment to help pay some of the bills that needed to be paid for his employees and call girls/Geisha women from the far east.

Having to lose his three best ladies, really put a damper on the business, but currently he had other options to work with at the moment.

/

Morgue

Lanie and Perlmitter were still working on the three bodies that were brought it in from the 12th precinct, it was one of the techs had come in to work, along with other others for the next shift, it's been a long haul for them both, and Perlmitter had to leave for his shift at the hospital and rounds.

He told Lanie that he will make his report out sometime tomorrow, when he is schedule to work again. He goes to grab his jacket before saying good night to Lanie.

However still had to finish up never the less, she had to place Vikram's body into the cooler, she was still very angry in regard to what he's doing ever since he came to work at the 12th precinct and Captain Beckett.

She was going to call Kate, and fine out how her husband was doing in the first place, when she had watched her face when they were placing him onto the gurney, was just too much to bare to see her suffer so much with him getting hurt once again.

/

Davidson and Susan's apartment

Josh was laying down in the bedroom after a long day at the hospital, and having to operate on Richard Castle only made it longer by his standards.

He had taken off all of his clothes to be in just his shorts to feel free of the day.

Susan having to just walked into the door, had a feeling that her husband was still awake in the bedroom, she really wasn't all that tired, after stopping to get two slices of pizza and a soda before coming home.

She goes to hang her black coat into the closet, along with her hat and gloves from the cold outside, and with more to come, along with maybe a a few inches of the white stuff.

She walks into the bedroom to find him with his arms around his head having to be dozing off a little.

She moves over to the bed. "I am awake Susan, I was waiting up for my wife to come home." He says with a motive behind in calling her "My Wife", knowing full well he was looking for something from her.

"Well now Josh, what is it I can do for you?" He gets off the bed to show her.

He starts with taking off her blouse to reveal her black lace bra that snaps in the front. Second he slowly pulls down her black cotton pants to show him the black bikini undies, third he moves his hands to unsnap the lace bra to show her breasts already straining to be held by her husband, fourth he pulls the bikini undies down to her womanhood to his likely, and lastly he pulls his wife into his brace before placing her down onto the bed on her back for him to enter her very gently.

Some time later after two rounds of great sex between the both of them, Susan was watching her husband sleep finally he was exhausted, along with herself, she finally drifts off to sleep with no worries for the moment.

/

Hospital

Kate Beckett was asleep in her husband's hospital room, it was getting to be too much of a habit lately with him always getting hurt.

A few moments later she heard a noise, as if her husband was waking up finally. She had gotten up quickly having to be dressed to call the night duty nurse and what ever doctor was on this evening.

She was able to informed the nurse supervisor Judy Alberts that her husband Richard Castle was coming around. "I will inform Dr. Zealand" He was working a double shift with being short one doctor for the night shift having to be on a week's vacation.

Once the nurse went in with Beckett, she was right Richard Castle was coming around, it was at this point for when Dr. Zealand arrived very quickly and having to be looking tired as well.

Castle opened his eyes very slowly to adjust to the lights and having to see blurs at first, until he was able to see clearly.

Dr. Zealand told his wife to say a few words to him to know that everything is all right.

"Babe, can you hear me it's Kate, your in the hospital, you were shot."

He tries to move, but his left leg would stop him with the pain. Dr. Zealand told the nurse to give Richard Castle a shot to be place into his ass to work quicker. He asked Mrs. Castle to wait outside for a moment, while the shot was given.

"Mr. Castle, we are giving you a pain shot for your left leg that was hit, do you understand me, it has to be placed into your ass for it to work quickly?"

"I hear you doctor, the pain is really too much at the moment."

He was able to feel since she was able to do it really quick, and throwing it out into the special garbage container in the room.

The nurse left to have Mrs. Beckett to come back into the the room.

"Mr. Castle, I am going to have to check your left leg, but first can you move your leg and your toes for me."

"I will try!" He says with moving down a little in his bed to have the left leg move despite the discomfort, and then next the toes, they were moving back and forth to show that there were no nerve damage from the bullet."

Everyone in the room was over joyed with the wonderful including Beckett having to breath better.

"All right then, I will leave you two to talk, I will make a full report for Dr. Davidson in the morning, please let me the nurse on whether the both of you need anything."

The both of them leave, but the nurse had gone back to her nurses station.

"Davidson as in Josh?" He was starting to feel better from the pain shot..."Kate, can you give me some water, I am dry as a bone with my throat."

"To answer your question, Josh was the one operated on you once again, and this time you were very lucky." She hands him the water.

"Are you staying here all night, I want you to go home and get a proper night rest Kate, please!, I will be fine knowing your going home to rest?"

"I am not going anywhere, everyone knows that I am here for the whole night, and besides you need me to help with your discomfort." She goes to close the door to lock it for a few minutes.

She goes to climb into bed with him to hold him into the embrace. "Kate, what are you doing?" He asked after drinking his water.

"I am helping Rick with your discomfort." She says before putting her hand under the blanket to make him jump from her touching his manhood for a few minutes. "How's the pain now my darling, shot up husband once again, I can never keep you out of trouble for any where we might go."

"Please!, more comforting before the nurse comes back in to take my blood pressure or something." He was in seven heaven, having to be feeling some what high from the pain medication.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis was still upset at the fact that her father was shot again in the line of fire, she has been telling him years that he needs to get out now to count his blessings that he was still alive, he had has never once listened to her or his wife Kate.

And now he is again has been shot having to be at the wrong place and time during the shoot out.

Any rate she is staying with William for the rest of the night, she went to take a shower, while William was changing the sheets, and having to take something out of the frig.

When she gets into the shower, she has the hot spray to hit the back of her neck to be really tight in spots, along with the yearning she has throughout her entire body. She want William really bad, but he knows, that she needs her space after what had happen today with her father and everyone else.

William decides to go check on her, since she's been in there quite awhile.

He goes to knock on the shower door, to asked on whether she was fine or not.

"Not really Will, would you like to come in any way to keep me company?" She says very softly and begging somewhat to hold her very tightly.

William takes off his clothes very quickly, he walks into the hot shower having to get used to it right away and having to hold his wife to be who was starting to cry really hard.

He holds onto to her until she finally stops to stay in his arms, and then looks up his eyes to kiss him on his lips, and for which he returns back very quickly.

"Will, I love you so much, please take me, I need you very badly." And before she knew it, he had her against the back of the shower wall kissing every inch of her body before entering her very roughly to have her moan in pain.

/

One of Lu Ling's connections was able to make contact with him in regard to Sue Lee and Summer, he was able to tell him where they were in the first place.

He said that he wants them alive to punish them before killing them after he gets the information out of them, and where the disk is that Jade or who ever had taken the disc, along with killing them as well.

/

Lanie was finally finish with her work, when she was checking Vikram's personal belongings, she had found a computer disc in his jacket.

She went to the computer to take a look at it, what came up on the screen she was somewhat shocked, it was Jade's or rather Emerald personal files on the illegal transactions against the Carousal Club, the Massage Parlor and several other places.

She had to call Esposito about this in the morning, but in the meantime, she would place it in the safe for now.

She makes sure everyone was working, while Doctor Kegan will be working the over night shift to finish up the rest of the work that neeed to be done, or any other bodies that might be brought in during the night.

Lanie goes to sign out before heading on home for the rest of the evening.

/

At the hospital

Richard Castle was having a hard time trying to get comfortable in his bed, even though his wife was sound asleep in his bed, after she was told to go home by everyone including her own husband.

He was moaning when the pain started to hit him once again, since the medication was wearing off. When Kate woke up, right away she went to see what was wrong, he was in pain with his left leg.

"Rick, hold on, I am will getting the nurse, your going to be needing medication again for the pain." She walks out quickly to the nurses station, since it was late, there were two nurses or techs sittig at there desks.

When she told them who she was and the patient, right away the nurse told her that she will get the pain medication from the draw.

Beckett walks back to see her husband starting to cry from the bad pain with his leg.

The nurse came in with the syringe to be placed in his behind once again, and this time Beckett stayed while she watched the nurse work with pressing the needle with the medication.

"He should be fine in a few minutes Mrs. Castle, however I will inform Dr. Davidson for the morning, when he checks his chart on Mr. Castle."

"Thank you." She leaves. Kate walks to the other side of her husband's bed to hold his hand better, and kiss him on his check, to let him know, she still is with him.

/

Dr. Davidson wasn't able to sleep after making love to his wife, he had too much on his mind. He tried taking a hot shower when his wife Susan is sound asleep in the bedroom.

He goes to his den to check out his computer on the internet before settling in for at least an hour.

Some time later Susan wakes to find that her husband was no where to be found, she goes to put on her robe to start checking around the house, only to find him working on the computer of all things.

"Josh, what in the world do you think your doing, your going to be exhausted for work in the morning, but at least I don't have to be in until 1 p.m."

"I could not sleep Susan, I tried with a hot shower, but it didn't help at all."

She comes over to kiss the back of his neck. "Maybe another round of great sex might help you fall asleep, and this time I will be a little bit more rougher on your toy to really get you to come like a Christmas tree over me."

He laughed at the way she was talking crazy to him. He gets up to head for the bedroom, hopefully for the last time.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis was feeling better having to be with her future husband, along with being sore all over her entire body, she even said to herself in the shower this time alone, that he had given her some work out in the sex department, if she was going to be married to him, she would have to keep up with his hormones, along with hers as well.

William was waking to an empty bed, he was hoping that he wasn't too rough with her in the first place. He decides to get out of the bed having to still be tired to check up on Alexis, he can hear the shower running, he didn't bother to put on any clothes.

He walks in to knock on the shower door. "Alexis, it's Will, I hope your all right, and I wasn't too rough on you?" He says while waiting for her response.

"I am fine Will, just sore and tired, I will be out when I am done standing under the spray to let the hot water loosen up my muscles."

"Can I come in, I give at least help with the massage aspect of it, and I promise to be good, please!" He begs while laughing at the same time.

"You can come in William." He could tell with the way she said his name that she was going to have him get away with more then he knows.

When he walked in, she looked up and down his body, she was ready for him again despite the soreness of her body.

He pins her against the wall to kiss her very hard, while his hands roamed her body from top to bottom, and vice versa to have each other moaning from the pleasure they were giving each other.

/

Hospital

Since it was late, Kate Beckett had fallen asleep after the nurse had given Castle a shot for the pain he was suffering with.

He was finally asleep after the shot had taken affect, she was able to sleep on the next bed without a problem, however she knew that the next shift would be coming on soon to check his vitals.

She was just glad that her husband wasn't killed during the shoot out, as with Kevin Ryan, he was lucky to only get it in the right shoulder and with a sling no less.

A few hours later

The next shift came on at the nurses station, The tech came over to the patient's chart to check to see what medication is supposed to be given to Richard Castle, there was a also a note that his wife is staying in the room in the second bed to keep an eye on husband. She smiled. While she goes to work having to her first patient to be checked over.

Kate Beckett was scared a little when she woke quickly from the young nurse coming in.

"It's all right Mrs. Castle, I am here with the change in shift to check your husband's bandage, blood pressure and heart rate, plus another tech will be here shortly to take blood from him having to be routine."

"I will stay out of your way while I stay in bed for a little while longer, do you happen to know when Dr. Joshua Davidson will be in to do his rounds?"

"Normally it's seven a.m., but today it's an hour later, he called earlier to say that he was going to be late, he sounded really tired on the phone."

/

Some time later...

Lu Ling was arriving at the massage parlor walking into his office, there were two messages for him on his voice mail, he goes to play them back.

"Lu Ling this is Chow, I have the information for you in regard to Sue Lee and Summer, I have three of my men heading for a farm house on the outskirts of New York City, I will be sure to let you know on when we get them Lu Ling.".

The other message was not really important in the first place.

/

Dr. Davidson was arriving late to the hospital, he was not in the best of moods despite the night he had with his wife Susan. He checked into his office for the emergency treatment department, he had a ton of messages and pages that needed to be answered.

/

Two hours from New York City at the floating farm house for the F.B.I. by a waterfall near Hamlet and Narrowsburg, there were only four F.B.I. men watching the two girls...

Chow and his three men walked a half mile from the main road, they were carrying binoculars to check the place overall for any weaknesses.

Once they were settled, they were only able to see two guards on the outside, his men would be able to take them out rather quickly with the silencer's before throwing smoke bombs into the windows, and then break in to look for the two girls.

Chow tells them to be ready. Once his men were set, they were given the order to fire, along with the bombs. The girls heard the news, there was no where to go. Chow's men took out the other three very quickly catching them off guard.

Once inside with Chow coming in, ordered them to check the three rooms for them, and it was the last room they were in. Chow walked in to tell them not to move a muscle, along with slapping there faces.

"Take them out, take there clothes off and tied there hands and feet and put them into the back trunk, understand?" He says while pulling Summer towards him to kiss her really hard and placing his hand under her dress to have her scream out from the pain. He slaps her really hard to knock her back a little. "Take them out before I kill them my self.

In unison..."Yes boss." The three men cut there clothing off them, having to throw the rags into a pile into a corner before taking them out to the car.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis was happy to be with William, she needed to be held again after the two rounds in the shower, William was half asleep while holding her in bed.

He started to talk to get her attention. "Sweetie, do we have to wait two months to get married?" he says to her really surprised to hear it.

"William, I have been thinking the same thing Hon, it sounds like a great idea, but I don't know if my father would be able to get things in order once being released from the hospital., to have the Loft ready depending on when we want to get married, and besides we need to make sure our work schedule's will permit it."

"We both need to check into it right away, but for now, we need to sleep, it's been a long day and night for the both of us."

/

Richard Castle was feeling much better, since he was given his pain medication, he was able to fall asleep again, along with a grateful wife.

The nurse was able to check his blood pressure having to be some what lower then what it's supposed to be, his temperature was mostly borderline, along with his heart rate to be average for a man at 47 years of age.

Some time later Dr. Joshua Davidson was on the floor finally to make his rounds, and to check on Richard Castle.

Having to be looking at his chart, he noticed that he was given a pain shot for the left leg, along with another item that had caught his eye, his temperature was still up to show something is going on with his body.

He had to check again his leg to check for anything that he might of missed, or any type of infection.

He walks in to find Kate Beckett asleep in the bed, he goes to touch her lightly to wake her up.

"Josh, I am sorry, I wasn't able to get much sleep during the night."

"I can very well understand in what your saying Kate, anyway I need to check your husband's leg, I don't like the fact that his temperature is up."

"What do you expect to find Josh?" She was worried now having woken up quickly from his words.

He pressed the call button for a nurse to come help him out.

Two minutes later she shows up, the same nurse that was in earlier to check Richard Castle's vitals.

"Joan, I need for you to remove his bandage please." She goes to get the clippers to remove the bandages taking it slowly.

Once removed he moves over to check. After a few moments. "Damn!" He says.

"What's wrong Josh?" Beckett says to him looking really serious.

"We need to go back in and check for some type of splinters of the bullet, there an infection that I didn't expect, I will have to advise the operating team to be ready, Joan, can you inform the head nurse that we will be taking Richard Castle back into surgery."

"Yes doctor right away." She leaves to have things ready.

/

Chow had made sure that all of the men that were protecting Sue Lee and Summer were dead before leaving the scene. While the two women were placed in the trunk out cold, and having there clothes taken off them.

Some time later...

Chow and his men arrived at the warehouse in Yonkers, New York some ten miles from the Empire States Casino, it was a quiet area with very little traffic. It was mostly an industrial park, since there was very little employees working that part of the area, anything can happen without any one noticing.

When the car arrived with Chow and his men, he told them to bring the women in and placed them into the bigger office and tied up and gagged, while he went to get ready for the fun, but first he had to call Lu Ling to let him know that he had the girls.

/

Josh had called his wife Susan to come in right away to help assist him with his patient Richard Castle, she had asked why when he said there might be something else more in the wound that I might of missed, along with having an infection to have his temperature going up.

Josh had to wait for the operating room to be ready, since there was another operation had gone on only an hour prior, plus his team had not all arrived. His wife Susan will be arriving within the ten minutes, while everything was being prepared including Richard Castle.

Meanwhile Kate Beckett called everyone to let them know the latest to be extremely upset at the latest.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Chow and his men had placed the both ladies in the bigger office to be tied to two poles, with there hands up into the air, he was not playing around with these two, he's done worst in his life, and he's about to do just as bad with no remorse at all.

He had gone to his supply box to find a knife, a piece of wood and a rope.

At first he would scare them a little before doing his worst on them.

When he walked in without his clothes, the girls knew that they were going to be hurt bad by this beast.

He walked over to Summer with the wood turning her around making it possible with there hands up in the air, he started to hit her ass and back with the wood to make her scream out in pain several times, he does it two more times to have blood start showing on her back.

She screams trying to move away from him, but her body could not move without causing harm to her arms.

After that he did the same with Sue Lee, but first he came up to her to kiss her really hard and placing his hand down to her opening, to have her scream from him grabbing the sensitive area.

He let go before starting to hit her with the piece of wood several times, she past out from the pain, he goes to lift her head up to see if she was awake.

With the rope he placed it around Summer's neck to try, and pull it really hard to make her choke just enough to scare her, the same with Sue Lee even though she was still out.

This was not giving him any pleasure at the moment, he decided to stop for now until later, to have think about what was done to them by him, he left the office to put back on his clothes, and try to have something to eat and drink until he was ready again.

/

At the hospital

Kate Beckett was in the waiting room on news in regard to her husband's condition in surgery. It was at this point when her phone was ringing, she answered it taking it out of her jacket.

"Beckett!" She says having not bothered to look to see who was calling in the first place.

"Captain Beckett, it's Captain Anderson from the precinct, just to know the bad news, Sue Lee and Summer were abducted from the safe house, it was Lu Ling and his men that had taken the both ladies, after killing all of the agents that were there to protect them both, and we no idea at the moment on where they were taken."

"Thank you for telling me, I have a feeling that both ladies are going to wind up dead just like Jade and James Emerald."

"I will agree with you, but in the meantime, I have called in extra men to start looking for them, I wll be seeing on whether Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez will be able to come in knowing they only just went home the past few hours, I will try any way to get started."

"Just keep me posted Captain Anderson."

/

Meanwhile ..

In surgery Josh was able to find a splinter inside the left area to have caused the problem in the first place, He just could not believe that he could over look something like that to almost kill the patient.

He had made sure that all was in order with finishing before going to see Mrs. Castle. But first he had to wash up in the Surgeon's room to clean, however Susan came in as well to see he he was doing in the first place.

"Josh, are you all right? She says with concern for her husband.

"And just how do you think I should be feeling any way after today and finding the splinter?" He was pissed, he throws his gloves and gown into the special container, he walks out to talk with Kate.

"Josh, I will talk with you, maybe your be calmed down by then."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Josh arrived home finally from the hospital, he was glad that his shift this time around wasn't all that long, his wife was right, he had finally calmed down from the entire day and previous.

When he walked into his apartment, he went looking for hs wife Susan, she was currently in the shower after just getting home only and hour before from working.

She was mainly exhausted having to been on her feet most of the day having to check on patients in the main emergency ward.

Josh went into the bedroom to get out of his clothes, he needed a shower, but he wanted his wife very badly, along with having to say that he was sorry for the way, he was acting in the first place.

He knocked onto the shower door, to asked on whether it was find to come in and join her.

She tells him to come in to join her. "Before you say anything Susan to me, I would very much wish to say that, I am truly sorry for the way I was acting earlier." He moves in closer with the hot water hitting his body to kiss his wife.

She accepts his apology with a long passionate kiss to get his juices flowing, among other things.

/

Richard Castle was starting to feel better, his temperature had come down to be normal finally after the second surgery, the only problem now was the pain having been given another shot by the night nurse now on the duty, and the only difference this time, was the fact that Kate Beckett went home to get a proper night of rest, after Dr. Davidson was able to help her husband with the second surgery.

Dr. Joshua Davidson had left orders on Castle's chart for the nurses to keep a close watch on there patient, just in case another problem arises.

The nurse had come in again a little while check up on his blood pressure, and heart rate, along with a tech taking a tube of blood from his left arm. As of right now after checking everything was basically normal at the moment.

/

Chow having rested a little, along with having something to eat, he was ready for the next round with Sue Lee and Summer, this time he was going to screw them both with the rest of his men.

He had given orders to have both ladies placed on two tables making sure that there arms and legs were tied, along with something being placed into there mouths.

All of his men had taken there clothes off to take there turn with the ladies, but first Chow would start off with Summer, while Michael Woo went towards Sue Lee.

The both women could do nothing at all having tried to screamed with the cloths.

Two hours later with the brutal punishment of being sexually attacked, had the ladies exhausted, crying and bleeding from several areas, they would need medical attention.

Chow and his men were sexually sated for the time being, He ordered them to be moved to another room, but first two of his men dragged them into the shower for ten minutes to wash off the blood coming off there bodies."

/

At the 12th precinct

Captain Anderson now had an idea on just how many of his men would be working on the case to find Sue Lee and Summer.

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez came in despite being tired to join the team.

Plus a big surprise, since Captain Kate Beckett felt that her husband was doing better with the second surgery, she came in for a few hours to help supervise.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Susan having to be laying next to her husband Josh, she can see that he was having a hard time trying to relax and just sleep after having sex in the shower.

"Josh, you need to relax, your got too much on your mind once again, and its not good for your over all health." While wiping the bangs from his forehead, she was thinking that he needs a hair cut really bad.

"Thanks Susan, and besides I was just upset at myself for having to missed that splinter inside Castle's left leg."

"Hey!, it couldn't be help any way, how are you supposed to know that something like that would happened?" Moving closer to kiss his fore head.

"I am just mostly feeling sorry for myself, Susan that is all." He says while moving to cover his body over hers.

"Now this is better then feeling sorry for yourself, I might add Josh."

/

Captain Beckett having to come into the precinct at the late hour, the place was buzzing on the detectives trying find any type of evidence on trying to find Sue Lee and Summer at this point in time. She was thinking to herself, that there was a possible chance that the girls just be dead in the first place.

She was in her office after a ginger ale and a sandwich, she went out into the bullpen to see if any one was able to find any thing at all.

Ryan and Esposito had come up blank on any leads, but Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were out in the field checking with there sources on the street.

They were near the skating ring talking with someone from the massage parlor having to work for Lu Ling, he was working for them up until a few days ago.

"I need to be sure that I will be protected from that crazy man and his associates."

"You will Huan Cheng, just tell us where are the girls right now?" Anderson asked with great intensity with his question.

"There at the storage warehouse ten miles from the Empire States Casino in Yonkers, I believe the address is 225 West Palmer, you need to find them quick or else they will be dead or worst!"

"What's worst then dead?" Jose asked very serious.

"Being raped, knifed and cut to pieces by those idiots that Lu Ling hired." he says to the both detectives.

"Let's go Jose, we need to call the precinct for help before it's too late." William Anderson replied.

/

At the warehouse Chow was hitting the girls again with the wood to cause more wounds on there bodies, the both of them were screaming at the top of the lungs from the pain before passing out.

He went to lift up there heads to check to see if they were awake. He wasn't getting his thrill out of it, what he did was get out his knife to cut there hair, cutting off pieces and throwing the hair onto the floor.

On the outside twenty minutes away from the location.

Sergeant Anderson was on the phone with Kate Beckett and the others, on there way over the George Washington Bridge.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Anderson and Jose had arrived to the area of the warehouse, they had gotten out the binoculars, on whether or not they are able to see anything at the moment, while they waited for back up to arrive.

Anderson was able to see some one on the outside of the warehouse having to be a sentry of some sort. "Listen Jose, I can probably take him out with the silencer, and have his body moved really quick, before anyone realizes that he's missing." He says to be sure with his plan.

"Go ahead, I will watch your back, we need to be quick about it before we are caught, and make it bad for the girls any way."

The both men run over to the area of the side of the warehouse having both there weapons ready using the silencer part of the gun. "When he turns this way, fire your weapon William, now!" Anderson fires his weapon just at the right moment that the sentry turns his head.

The two men start running to remove the body behind the trees that is on the other side of the warehouse.

A few moments later having to arrived back to there original position, Captain Beckett and the others finally arrived.

/

Inside the warehouse

Chow and his men were at it again with sexually abusing the two women, they both of them were at the point, they could no longer take anymore with their bodies. Chow and his two men were taking their turns with sexually attacking, the both girls to have them cry out in great pain, this time with out the cloths in there mouths.

The two girls were praying that the end was near, they could no longer take any more from them.

Captain Beckett and her team were being very quiet with entering the warehouse to check all of the floors for Chow, his men and the girls, an ambulance was on its way just in case they do find the girls still alive.

William and Jose check the entire first floor, while Beckett and L.T. check the second and third floors, along with Esposito and Ryan the fifth and final sixth floor.

Esposito and Ryan did not find anything on the fifth floor, meaning that they had to be on the sixth floor having to be very careful.

Ryan got onto the radio to call Beckett to let her know that they hear noises inside, along with screaming. "Ryan, we are coming, do not move until everyone arrives, understand?"

"Understand!" Saying the word very quickly and very quiet for her to hear.

Inside...

Chow was taking his final time with Summer, but this time he took out his knife to cut the woman's right breast to have her scream, along with a great deal of blood.

It was at this moment everything ran into the room to start shooting at Chow and the two men dropping to the floor after being hit by the bullets.

Beckett ran over to the two girls..."OMG!, Ryan we need that ambulance right now!"; she just could not believe, the nightmare that had went on with these monsters to do those things to the women."

She went to untied the both of them, otherwise there was nothing else to do. Anderson came in to tell her that the ambulance just arrived.

"Anderson get them up here right away, I am afraid they are really in bad shape, I just hope to god they live."

"Esposito tells Beckett, that all three were still alive."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51st When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Kate Beckett along with the other officers followed the ambulance with Sue Lee and Summer, they were taking the girls to the Yonkers General hospital, some 15 minutes away from the warehouse.

Both the techs inside were keeping close tabs of the girls vitals, along with Summer being given blood plasma, while they were talking to the doctor's for the emergency treatment, with the surgeon's team on standby.

When they finally arrived, Dr. Woodard told them to take them to the fifth floor right away for surgery, while the both doctor's Sherlee William and Waverly Roberts were ready, along with the nurses and anesthesiologists.

Captain Kate Beckett explained to the admitting room and others on what had happen, while William Anderson, Alverez, Ryan and Esposito waited on the fifth floor waiting room.

Beckett had called her husband and others at the precinct to let them know on what had happened, they would be staying, until they heard on how the girls would be.

Chow and two of his men were taken to another hospital under close watch by Yonkers police force, they would be working in conjunction with the 12th precinct in regard to any information that is given by Chow and the others.

However Lu Ling and the rest of his men were still on the loose.

/

When Richard Castle had heard the news from his wife Kate Beckett, he was greatly pissed off, hoping that he would be able to help with trying to find this Lu Ling. He asked his daughter Alexis having to be given the news, to help out at the P.I. office, as with Haley on finding any type of leads, on just where this Lu Ling might be hiding out.

The both ladies started to work ont he laptops for any type of clues. Alexis had heard that it was William and his partner were the first ones to be on the scene, once they were finally able to find Sue Lee and Summer.

/

Surgery rooms both were busy. Dr. Sherlee William was able to do her best with repairing Summer's left breast, there were be a great deal of scaring, but she was lucky that she didn't lose the entire breast, otherwise there was damage to her anal area and vagina, to leave her marked for life, but at lease she would survive.

She will be needing a great deal of therapy for her physical and mental state.

Summer was being mostly watched with the lost of blood and possible shock and other side effects, along with a great deal of pain she will be suffering the next few days.

As for Sue Lee, she was much better off, there wasn't as much damage done, but enough to have her in pain, along with needing a great deal of support and help from the therapist.

Dr. Waverly Roberts, he was able to do his best, from what he was able to see, on what was done to this poor woman in the first place. He asked the nurse to check the blood pressure and heart rate once again, having to be some what stable at the moment, once he was able to finish up with his repairs. He was mostly disgusted for when it comes to things like this.

Afterwards both of the girls were taken to ICU after four hours of being in surgery and the damage that was done to them.

Dr. Sherlee William after finishing up and washing up, she went to talk with the police in the waiting area.

When she came out, Captain Kate Beckett had gotten off the couch to shake the doctor's hand.

She was able to explain on what was done with Summer's surgery. From Beckett's point of view, she was just glad that both of the girls were going to live, despite the numerous issues, they will be facing during the next couple of months.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter fifty Two When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Sergeant William Anderson was exhausted, but he still managed to call Alexis never the less after finding Sue Lee and Summer, he was mostly pissed off to find them in that horrible condition, along with having to be still alive and in the hospital.

Alexis picked up on the second ring from the P.I. office having to be helping her father and Haley on trying to find out just where is Lu Ling and his men can be. "Will, are you all right, I heard what happen with finding the girls, it's too bad?" She says with real concern with her question.

"Alexis, I am just tired having gotten no sleep during the past few days, I will be going home in a few hours, after I file a full report to the watch commander."

"Will, do you need me for anything, I will be finished up here soon, I am off today from the morgue, the library and class having to be on break for the next two weeks, to really make me happy?" She says with a smile.

"I could use your company for a little while, I just don't know, how long I will be able to stay awake, unless your able to work your magic on me!"

She laughs at his comment. " I will see what I can do William, see you soon, bye!" She looks around at a curious Haley. "What?"

"God girl! you really have it bad, having to be in total love with the man?" Before going back to work on the computer.

"Matter of fact Haley, I am?"

/

At the Yonkers General hospital

Captain Kate Beckett had ordered around the clock protection for Sue Lee and Summer just in case Lu Ling and his men tries to come back to make another attempt to kill the two girls in ICU.

As for herself, she had gone back to the precinct before heading on home for the evening to her husband, she was mostly exhausted from the entire affair.

But before she left, she had gone to ICU to see how the girls were doing, the both of them were beginning to come around, and the doctors including Dr. Sherlee William was keeping a close watch on Summer, she is going to be in a great deal of pain with half of her right breast damaged very badly.

Dr. Sherlee William came in when Captain Kate Beckett was sitting in the chair visiting.

"Captain Beckett, I am sorry to say, it's a real tragedy on what those men had done to Summer and the other woman, as for Summer, she will be needing more surgery in the future, however at the moment with her starting to wake up, she is going to be needing a great deal of pain medication and therapy."

"Dr. William, I happen to know a wonderful therapist name Dr. Burke, I have talked with him over the years, maybe he will be able to help out both the ladies with their issues."

"Yonkers General Hospital has the best to offer with Dr. Shirley Tomilson, she is great as well, but I would like to talk with her, and see what she says in bringing in an outsider."

"Excellent, I have his business card in my purse, I will give it to you, just let him know that I recommended him from Captain Kate Beckett."

"I will be sure to call him, when I am on my break, but first I need to make sure my patient is comfortable, Dr. Waverly is with Sue Lee at the moment, thanks for the card."

Kate Beckett gets up from her seat to leave for the precinct, it's going to take at least an hour with the traffic at this hour of the afternoon.

/

Lu Ling at his Ct. residents, was waiting it out with his men, until the coast was clear to head back to his business and other interests.

Michael Woo asked him on what he was going to do about the two girls from the Carousal Club.

"When the time is right Michael, I need you and the others to try and find them for me, and then I will decide what to do in the process, it's probably a good bet, they are in some hospital under heavy police protection."

"Lu Ling, I will be sure to asked all of my connections to start looking for you, I will be sure to let you know on what I find out." He leaves with the other two to go into the city of New York to start checking.

/

A few hours later, Alexis arrived at William's apartment, he had not arrived with having to just left the precinct, he had sent a text message letting her know that he was on the way over.

She smiled, while getting out of her clothes to jump into the shower really fast with running the hot water, she was going to stay in until he arrives, she was in the mood to play with him this time with her hormones running wild with the baby.

She had noticed on just how her body has changed a great deal during the past month, her breasts were more tender then ever, along with being swelled mostly, as with her stomach and the baby bump.

William had found that the door was not locked, having to closed this time entering, along with seeing Alexis clothes having been placed on the chair in the corner. He also heard the shower was running, he goes to get out of his clothes having been in them the past two days, with having to try and find the two girls and Chow to be a success.

And now it was up to the judge and jury to convict them, that's if the convicts or the guards don't get them first.

William walks into the bathroom to knock on the shower door, so not to scare Alexis. "It's Will, Alexis, can I come in and join you?" He says while looking at his body in the mirror.

"Of course, you can Will!", She goes to open the shower door with the hot water running down onto her body and with William noticing the baby bump.

"God!, Alexis, your beautiful with being pregnant and my child!" He steps in, while Alexis notices other parts of his lower part of his body already hard to her likely. He pushes her to the back wall pushing his body into hers, lifting her left leg to push himself up into her opening before starting to thrust.

And this comes from a man that had no sleep the past two days, Alexis was thinking to herself, while feeling every inch of him inside of her body to really make her happy.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53rd When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis couldn't keep up any further with William, she was totally exhausted from all of the orgasms, she had just from him alone.

He could sense that she was faltering, he decided to back off, with asking on whether she wanted to go back into the shower to have the hot spray help with her muscles having to be sore.

"Are you serious Will?, I am done for now, I wouldn't be able to continue with being totally drained from you, for which I love you a great deal, but tonight, I could only go so far." She said with looking at his puppy dog eyes, she was just having a hard time trying to say no to the man in the first place, but Really!

He moves down to kiss her feet, to have her wind up with goose bumps through out her entire body, he then moves to both of her thighs, to make her think about changing her mind, before moving up to the ultimate pleasure spot to drive her just crazy.

"William, I suggest we move this action to the shower, maybe I will feel better, once I put my body and mind into it."

"Alexis, before we do, I have a quick question, how would like to get married sooner, now that your father is starting to feel better with his left leg."

"My god Will!, I love the idea, but we will need to find out just when my dad will be getting out of the hospital, since it will be up to his doctors never the less." She moves up to kiss him on his cheek really quick, before running into the shower to run the hot water, while he ran after her to catch up and taking her into his arms.

/

Yonkers General Hospital

Summer was in a great deal of pain, she needed another shot of the medication, to help her get through the night.

Dr. Sherlee William was just about ready to leave to go home for the evening, when she had received a page from the nurses station. She called the fifth floor station asking for Joan the head nurse in charge.

Joan was just coming back from checking on another patient, when she goes to pick up the phone.

"Yes, Dr. William, Summer is in need of a stronger dose of the pain medication, she hasn't able to sleep the past hour after I had checked on her to changed the bandages."

"I will be there shortly, I was just about ready to leave, when you paged me."

"If you can't find me, I will be with Summer, trying to make her comfortable."

"Do you happened to know on whether Dr. Shirley Tomilson is in the hospital at the moment, I know it's late?"

"I will have her paged, and if she is around, I will be sure to have her come talk with you either in the patient's room or at the nurses station."

Joan dials the operator to have a Dr. Shirley Tomilson paged, she can hear the page on the floor.

Five minutes later the phone rings at the nurses station, Joan goes to pick it.

"This is Dr. Shirley Tomilson, I paged, how can I help you?" She says very quickly, I was just about to leave for the evening.

"Yes, Dr. Tomilson, your services are needed for a patient that was attacked and raped very badly, she suffered a number of injuries, including almost losing one of her breasts, she's in need of a great deal of help."

"Very well, I will be coming right now, what is the patient's name?" She replied.

"Summer Ling age 27 years of age, Dr. Sherlee William is with her right now giving her stronger sedation."

/

Richard Castle having to be feeling better, his sleeping pattern was way off for now, the nurse was able to get him out of bed for the first time today, having to be some what painful at first, putting the pressure on his left leg, but it was better never the less, with the help from Josh.

He needed to do something, he asked the nurse seeing that it was Susan having to be working the late shift.

"Richard Castle, how can I help you at this late hour? She goes over to take a look at his chart for any type of problems with his vitals or temperature.

"I need a note pad or something, so that I can write, I can't seem to sleep at the moment, or even get me a wheel chair to have some one take me into the break room to write, I don't think, I can stand to stay in bed any longer."

"I will see what I can do Mr. Castle, but in the meantime, would you be interested in taking a shower, Dr. Davidson has left orders for you to start taking showers once again, it will help with the left leg, even though it will stay still covered."

"And who is going to wash me down, while I sit on that chair in the bathroom?" While asking out of curiosity.

"I will get one of the male aids to help you with your shower, as for myself, I am going home, I will be sure to let Dr. Davidson know that your doing better with your leg."

"Thanks Susan, I would think that Josh would be happy to have you as his wife?" he says with a grin.

"At times Josh can be a real pain in the ass, when things just don't go right for him, like with you and your left leg, any rate Mr. Castle, let me get the aid for you and your shower."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Susan was finally arriving home after a long day and night at the hospital, all she wanted to do was get off her legs and into a hot shower, but first she needed to check on her husband Josh, and at the moment, she had no idea at the moment.

She had to check the bedroom first, but she had a sneaky suspicious that he was in his office on the Internet either doing work or playing games with other online players.

She was right, when she found him on the computer playing with some one , it was intense, since he had no idea that she was even in the room.

She knew how to get his attention really quick, she walks over to him, bending down to grab his groin area to have him, stop and see that it was his wife Susan doing that to him.

She stopped what she was doing, but he wanted her to continued further, but this time ending the game, shutting down the computer, along with pulling her into the bedroom, to have her up against the bedroom door, before starting to attack her body in every way a woman or man can think of.

Susan was trying to catch her breath from the onslaught of her husband making love to her against the door no less, but the fact was that she didn't want him to stop at all, having to be some what rougher now, for when it comes to her breasts and clit.

It's at this point, he lifts her up into his arms, to carry her over to the bed, he places her onto her back, before he starts his assault once again onto her body, she was never going to live it down, having to come home to start all this with him, along with having to be sore later.

/

At the hospital

Dr. Shirley Tomilson had a general idea now about his patient Summer Ling, she no doubt will be needing a great deal of help.

She was able to talk with Summer for about 20 minutes when the pain killer had started to wear off again, when she had called the nurse that was now in charge, she was able to help Summer again with a new batch of pain killers to help.

When she was talking to Summer, she had asked her the questions on what her life style was like mostly.

When she had said that she was hooker, she knew right away, that part of her life has ended with having to be disfigured now, by that man Chow and the others that she had mention to the therapist.

She had told Summer to take each day as it comes, and when ever you needed to talk, I will be here for her.

"Dr. Tomilson, I know I need your help, but can you come to see me tomorrow, I would very much like to talk about the nightmare, that I had gone through with my friend Sue Lee."

"Of course I will be here, however it won't be until the afternoon, I need to go home and sleep having to be a long day for me."

Wincing in a great deal of pain. "Thank you Dr. I will look forward to talking to you." The nurse having to be listening to the conversation, gave Summer the shot in her arm, even though it would of work quicker with her bottom.

/

Richard Castle was feeling some what better taking a shower, but it was weird for him to be sitting down with the hot water hitting him, while the aid was waiting outside his door for any problems.

Once he was done, he asked the aid to come in to help him up from the seat, with his left leg having to still be very tender in spots.

And since he wasn't able to fall asleep quickly, once settled in his hospital bed, he tried writing for a little while, he was lucky that he's alive and well.

When he was told the news about Summer and Sue Lee, he just could not believed it that those monsters could do those things to them, unlike what happen with Jade and her boyfriend.

He just hopes that Lu Ling won't be going after them in the process for revenge, knowing his wife, she probably had placed guards on there hospital doors for protection, even though it didn't work at the safe house.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Dr. Burke having been asked by Kate Beckett to help out two patients in the Yonkers, General hospital. He was able to find a parking space in the under ground parking garage without a problem.

He's been at this hospital a few times over the years to visit patients. When he had called earlier, he was given the information on what floor that Sue Lee and Summer are on.

He would meet up with Dr. Shirley Tomilson later after his sessions with the ladies, along with having written permission by Captain Kate Beckett to get into the rooms, while the police protection are on the outside.

Dr. Burke takes the elevator to ICU on level five. He stops off at the nurses station, to let them know that he has permission to speak with the women having to show the letter and his I.D.

He's the word to go ahead. When he arrives, he shows his I.D. and the letter to the police officer from the 12th precinct, he doesn't know them, since it's been awhile, that he's been at the precinct.

Inside Summer is being checked over by Doctor Sherlee William. He walks in to introduce himself to the doctor.

"Oh!, yes, Dr. Tomilson mention that you be coming by today Dr. Burke, I heard about your work from several sources including the police department."

"Thank you, so tell me, how is she mentally wise?" He walks over to say hi to Summer, she was quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"She's down of course, that is to be expected after what happened to her with those monsters I heard about."

"I can understand fully by your overall reaction, but for now, I need to try and talk with her in regard to what happen."

"I am done for now, I wish you all the best Dr. Burke." She tells Summer that she will be back later to check up on her.

She leaves along with the chart on the door to make notes on it at the nurses station and her office later.

He pulls up a chair to sit on the side of her hospital bed. "Summer, I am Doctor Burke, I was asked by Captain Kate Beckett to come and speak with you and Sue Lee your friend. "Can you tell me how your feeling at the moment?"

"In a great deal of pain, my right breast is hurting, as if someone stabbed me or something, and I know that it.s not going ever be the same, being disfigured Dr. Burke, it was mostly my job for when it came to pleasing men or woman."

"Do you think your be able to get past it, and try to find something that maybe your be good at, for when it comes to making money?"

"I would have to think about it, when I am feeling better, but for now, it's hard for what was done to me and Sue Lee."

"Tell me something, why do you think those men did that to you in the first place?" While watching for her and the overall reaction.

"Revenge mostly Dr. Burke, Sue Lee and myself know a great deal in regard to Lu Ling's business and the others at the Carousal club, I was able to give a computer disc to the authorities that had all of the information."

"I heard a little on what went down from Kate Beckett and the news reports."

"It was very bad Dr. Burke, there were a great many people involved and having been arrested accept for one, and I am afraid now that he will be going after me and Sue Ling again to kill us, to keep quiet."

"That's why the police protection at your door and the other down the hall?"

"Yes, but for now, I need to get over this, and the pain I suffered a great deal, with what those men did to me with raping, cutting and torturing to have us give in to them."

"I know this is very hard for you after what happened, do you remember any of it, for when they penetrated?"

"My god, yes!, Dr. Burke, It hurt like hell from the pain that we both suffered, and I don't think, I would ever want to go through that again with any man, until I know that I am ready."

"You mean Summer, for when it comes to the emotion of love?" He asked very serious.

"To answer your question, yes!, now if you don't mine Dr. Burke, I am tire, the pain medication that they gave me is finally starting to work once again."

"All right Summer, I will talk to you again, sometime during the next few day, please take care, and just think positive, that everything will be fine."

"I will!, thank you for dropping by to see me." He gets up to shake her hand, even though it was a effort to do so, with her chest bothering her a great deal.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter fifty Six When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Dr. Burke called Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct to let her know that he was able to speak with Summer, but didn't have the chance with Sue Lee.

Beckett picked up the phone in her office, when his call came in from the hospital. "Hello, Dr. Burke, how are you this morning?" Sitting down in her chair in her office, she had already closed the door.

"I just wanted to inform you, that I spoke with Summer just a little while ago, and I must say, the woman will need a great deal of help, it's a real shame with what she has be going through."

"It's a real nightmare Dr. Burke, I am afraid it's not going to be over until Lu Ling and the rest of his men are caught for there crimes against them and others from over the years."

"I will be speaking with Sue Lee very soon, but first I have a meeting with Dr. Shirley Tomilson in her office, to discuss further treatments for both of the women."

"I am just happy you were able to helped at short notice Dr. Burke, by the way, when I have the chance, I will be needing to set up an appointment for myself, for when it comes to what had happened to my husband Rick."

"Kate, when ever your ready, feel free to call me and we will be able to set up a time to talk with me, do you feel that you need to talk?" He asked with concern for his patient knowing Kate Beckett so well from over the years.

"Thank you Dr. Burke, yes!, I look forward to it greatly, I do however have one suggestion, when you have the chance, to speak with my husband Rick having to be stuck in the hospital at the moment with a bum left leg."

"I will see what I can do with my time today, and the amount of driving that will take for me to get around, I will leave you a message just in case I can't make it."

"That will be find Doctor, and thanks for all of your help with having to talk with Summer, she was the worst of the two."

/

Dr. Shirley Tomilson having to be in her office, when someone was knocking at her door, she had suspected it would be Dr. Burke from New York City.

"Please come in Dr. Burke." Her office door was cracked opened a little to have him walk in without a problem. "Please sit Doctor, by the way how did everything go with Summer?" She asked.

"As expected, she was extremely down on herself mostly, but she is willing to talk and help herself get past the nightmare that she had to endure."

"That is wonderful news to hear, let's just hope, it's going to be the same with Sue Lee."

"It's where I am heading now to talk with her, along with the guard on the outside of her door, I know it's a wise move on Captain Beckett's behalf to make the decision." He said to her.

"I would hate think, on what might happened, if there wasn't the protection to keep the two girls alive?"

"I can truly can understand the fact with the girls needing to stay alive, to give there testimony against those monsters in court, well anyway Dr. Tomilson, I will leave you now to speak with Sue Lee, after that I will be heading back to New York City to speak with another patient of mind."

"Best of luck Dr. Burke, and thanks for coming to help out with the two girls." He gets up to leave her office, after that, he will be traveling to see Richard Castle and his issues.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Sergeant William Anderson couldn't keep his hands off Alexis, he just didn't know in what had gotten into him any way, either it was hormones, or the fact that life has been a little too dangerous for his taste, after finding Summer and Sue Lee in there conditions.

He continued his onslaught of Alexis body both in the shower and the bed, not for the fact she didn't mind all of the sex, but there had come a point that something had to stop, before someone wound wind up getting hurt in the process, like with William, punishing her to no end!

But he did stop finally, having to fall onto the bed exhausted, and mad at himself for acting like that in the first place.

He had asked Alexis to forgive him for what he had done to her. She was able to tell him that she loved him a great deal, along with the fact she did forgive his sins. While he was mostly holding her in his arms, having to be staying very quiet.

The one thing he did do, was push her bangs out of her eyes with the sweet, tender gesture, along with placing a smile onto her face.

"You know sweetie, I still want to get married sooner, if possible." He whispers into her ear before kissing it very softly.

"I will talk with my father, when I see him in the hospital, and see if he will be able to help us, as with Kate to have the ceremony maybe at the Loft as well, to keep it very simple."

"I would just love it, and at a later date after the baby is born, to have a bigger wedding in a church, along with a possible honeymoon." He moves over to kiss her on her nose to make her tickle a little. He was differently starting to feel better with his playfulness.

He decides to climb her body again for just mostly for comfort, she goes to hold him very tight to feel the warmth of his body against hers.

/

Dr. Burke after speaking with Sue Lee for a few minutes, he was on his way over to the Manhattan medical center, when he walked in after finding a parking space, he asked the lady at the reception desk on where he can find a patient Richard Castle.

"Take the elevator down the hall to the fifth floor, tell the nurses at the station that your here to see Richard Castle in his private room." He had explained, that he is Dr. Burke a therapist to see him for a therapy session from New York City. "Go on right up Dr. Burke, I have a note here, that his wife Kate Beckett had requested your services to speak with him in the first place."

/

Dr. Joshua Davidson was changing Castle bandages with his left leg, to show a great improvement. "So Josh, when will I be able to go home to the Loft?" While moving his long legs to get a better position in his bed.

"There's a good change Rick, your be able to go home in a few days, lets keep it at that for now, I just don't wish to take any kind of changes after what happened."

"Your the doctor, I will listen to your orders." It was at this point, when Dr. Burke knocked on his door asking to come in. "Dr. Burke, it's wonderful to see you, Kate told me that you might be dropping by sometime, and here you are in the flesh."

"Castle, I will check up on you later, when I start to begin with my rounds again, I have a break now for a few hours, it's going to give me a chance to sleep."

"Later Josh." Waving good bye to him, and a strange look coming from Dr. Burke. "What?"

"I didn't know that you were on a friendly basics with Beckett's ex boyfriend?" He says.

"Josh is married now, and has no emotional ties with my wife at this time, and besides I have met his wife Susan, to be such a sweet person to be married to him." Dr. laughs at his comment."So Doctor, what's on your mind today to come see me?"

"Rick, I should be asking you that question in the first place, how are you mostly since the shooting?" He asked very concern for his patient.

"I am alive is what I can say, unlike what happened with Summer and Sue lee, but I am surviving never the less, along with Kate and the pregnancy, I just hate it of late, that I would always wind up getting hurt in the process."

"And why is that Richard?

"On, I don't know Dr. Burke, it always seems that trouble always finds me!" He says with a crooked smile.

"Are you worried that something else might happen to you in the process?" Sitting down finally on a chair next to his hospital bed.

"In some ways, yes!, to answer your question." He moves his legs to get a better comfortable position.

"Tell me have any more of your memories returned from when you were in Thailand and with your father Hunt?"

"Most of them, each time I get a flash back, I always manage to write it down, I have those notes at home, maybe you can have my wife Kate give them to you, and take a look at them, I had left them in my office."

"I will ask her when I call her later, but for now, I will end this now, if you feel the need to talk, feel free to call me at my office number"

"Thanks Doctor for dropping by, I know that it wasn't easy to go see Summer and Sue Lee?"

"It was just horrible to see those two women to be suffering a great deal, but any rate, I need to go, I will talk to you another time." He gets up from his seat, to shake his hand before leaving.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Two of Lu Ling's men came back to him with the following information. They were able to find out that his two favorite pets, Summer and Sue Lee were in the Yonkers General hospital under guard.

"So what your telling me, we won't be able to get to them, with the officers at the door?" He says throwing the dart at the board on the wall.

"Yes, Boss!, but if we can at least distract them, we just might get in to kill them before, talking to the authorities."

Ling came over to knock his one men down to the floor. "You stupid fool!, I don't want them dead right now, I want them to suffer, are you able to understand with what I just told you?" Kicking him into his ribs with his right leg, while making the point to the other watching on. "And one more thing, find out just where is Richard Castle?"

"I will get on it right away Ling." Getting up from the floor still in pain with his ribs.

/

It was later at the Manhattan Medical Hospital

Sergeant William Anderson had called Castle in his room, that he was on the way over to visit him, he was exhausted after the past few days working on the case, and his time with his daughter Alexis.

Anderson was parking in the hospital garage, when his cell went off to be his partner Lt. Alverez. "What's going on Jose?" Asking the question to be curious to be calling at this time of the morning.

"When your done with what ever your doing, we have been ordered to the hospital to watch Summer and Sue Lee for our shift, down town is thinking that Lu Ling might be trying to get to the girls as leverage."

"And what about Castle, he worked on the case and became friends with them, there is a good chance that his life might be in danger?" He was not liking the idea one bit, that Castle would be in danger once again. "I will seeing Castle now, I will let him know on what is going on with the information."

"I will talk with you later, William, I will be sure to tell Captain Beckett the news on the streets from our sources."

/

While on the fifth floor

Dr. Joshua Davidson having to be woken from his wife Susan just coming in to work her shift. She walks over to him on the couch, while he was sleeping in the surgeon's quarters.

"I must say Josh, anyone could of come in here and bother you, the door was left opened, my dear husband." Bending down to be sitting on the edge of the couch to kiss him quickly.

"Is that all I get with just a quick kiss?" While moving up to really give her a passionate kiss.

"Later!, you have rounds to get done, along with seeing to your favorite patient Richard Castle." Helping him off the couch to get himself looking presentable.

"Thanks!"...It was at that particular moment, he was being paged.

/

Castle was laughing hard at his future-son-law with his sense of humor, before starting to cough on his water.

"I am serious Castle!, Lu Ling has it out for you for some odd reason, and you need to be very careful, from here on out, while your here in the hospital."

"I just hope to god William, your sources are right about all this, I don't need to have Kate and Alexis worry too much about me."

"Alexis, is already a wreck having to always worry about you, ever since you had disappeared for those two months, and she's afraid, it just might happen again."

"I told her, awhile back that I was never leaving ever again, no matter what she might think!"

"I suggest Castle, that your going to have to tell her again, before she really freaks out, with carrying the baby at this time, Listen I have to go, I will be sure to keep you posted."

"Please!, I am a sitting duck right now, unless your able to work out something with the boys, without saying a word to my wife at the precinct."

"I will be sure to let you know, on what they say with taking on the extra duty to protect you here." He gets up to leave for Yonkers General hospital to meet up with his partner.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

William Anderson arrived at the hospital to meet up with his partner in the cafeteria to discuss tactics. He was able to pick the items he wanted to have before starting his work. After paying for his food, he sits down in front of Jose munching on his sandwich.

"I just can't really believe Jose, that Lu Ling's men would actually take the chance of going after the girls in broad day light?"

"Believe me!, William, they are crazy enough to just do it, coming into the hospital, without anyone really catching on, to what they would be doing in the first place."

"I just hope to god, it won't happen!, and besides we are here to protect them, do you have any idea, who will be taking over, once we are done later?"

"Captain Beckett never said anything to me, no doubt she has somebody lined up, as we speak."

/

12th precinct

Captain Kate Beckett after speaking with Dr. Burke earlier, she finally had the chance to speak with Ryan, L.T. and Esposito about taking turns this evening to watch Summer and Sue Lee.

She didn't know, who she was more worried about, that included her husband, Sue Lee and Summer combined.

Right now it was a wait and see thing for the moment with everyone.

It would give her the chance to catch up on her paper work for now, even though her stomach was starting to growl with lunch time arriving, she went into the break room to heat up her left overs from last night, she really was missing her husband's cooking having to be sidelined in the hospital with a bum left leg.

After eating her food, she was feeling somewhat better, she really didn't feel like staying inside, she needed to go outside for some fresh air to be standing in the front of the building, while the others were working inside on the different cases.

She needed to call her husband, to see how he was doing, since talking with Dr. Burke earlier. She dials his cell phone, for which he picks up right away.

"Babe, it's me, just checking to see if your fine after talking with the therapist." She had to speak up louder with the traffic was getting some what heavy, for that time of the lunch time crowds.

"Besides writing, I had the physical therapist just in here helping me with some basic exercises for the left leg, otherwise it's been mostly really quiet."

"Just to let you know, I have someone coming over to stay watching your room, otherwise I have Anderson and Alverez watching Sue Lee and Summer."

"Not to be a party pooper Kate!, I need to know who is going to be watching me, without having to be caught off guard?"

" Donaldson from the undercover division Rick, you met him a few times in the past."

"Great!, I will be sure to look for him, when I get up from the bed." Taking a sip from his water cup, having to suddenly to be really thirsty after the exercises.

"I will call you later, to make sure your doing all right, no doubt Dr. Davidson will be in shortly to make his rounds."

"He was here earlier, saying something about being back later, after a short nap in the surgeon's quarters."

There was a knock on his door, it was Donaldson, to let him know that he had arrived. "Thanks!, I will inform Captain Beckett, your just arrived for his baby sitting duties." Donaldson waved his hand at him to go back outside, with having placed a chair on the side of his room.

/

Yonkers General Hospital

Anderson and Jose were already bored after two hours of watching Summer and Sue Lee, but still they were not taking any chances for when it comes Lu Ling and his henchmen.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Donaldson was outside Castle's hospital door. Two of Ling's henchmen were trying to figure out how to get inside his room. They were addressed as male nurses walking by the check the area out, they were wearing masks having to just come from working on a patient down the hall, along with not showing there faces for the most part.

When they reached the elevator. Michael Woo told the other man, they would need to come back later when it's later and less traffic in the hallways.

"I agree for right now Michael, lets get out of here before he gets suspicious." The both of them move into the elevator to head back into there vehicle and make a report back to Lu Ling.

Donaldson had saw the both men walked into the elevator to have him breath much better, he went to check up on Richard Castle having to be sound asleep now in his bed. He closed the door again very softly so not to wake him up.

He went back to watching the room now sitting once again.

/

Yonkers General Hospital

Summer was crying in bed, she had just woken from a very bad nightmare, when Anderson had heard that she was crying inside, he knocked on the door to see if she felt like talking.

When he peaked in, she was drying her eyes with a tissue that was on the side of her bed moving very slowly from the pain that she was having.

"Please Sergeant Anderson come in, I will talk with you for a few minutes, it will help me a little to concentrate on the pain."

"Do you want me to call in the nurse to give you your pain medication?" He presses the call button on the side of the bed.

A few minutes later the nurse walks in to asked what is needed. "Very well I will give you the shot that is inside my apron, I have orders from your doctor to give it to you when ever it's needed."

"Thank you!" In unison the both of them say together. She takes out the syringe with the pain medication, she takes a look in her right arm for a vein using her fingers to find it quickly by touch, she shoots the needle into the vein. "This will take effect quickly." Placing a band aid onto the spot with the blood coming out a little.

She leaves to make a note onto her chart. A few moments later she was feeling some what better.

"Sergeant Anderson thank you for all of your help, I appreciate it greatly for being here to protect us."

"No problem, it's my job to protect the citizens, and besides, I would never hear the end of it from Captain Beckett!" Both himself and Summer laughed at his humor for the most part.

"Feeling better Summer; I won't stay long, I need to be getting back outside before our reliefs arrive?"

"Before you Leave, how is Alexis been doing since the arrests at the club?"

"Alexis is just fine, we are planning on getting married much sooner, then what we planned in the first place, and besides she was only role playing at the time, she tried to put a move onto the Texan."

"Your English at times is hard for me to understand, any rate, I am glad that everything worked out for the best between the both of you.!"

He moves off from the chair to say his good bye before heading back out into the hallway.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One When The Heart Grows Fonder!"

Finally Anderson and his partner were relieved from standing duty watching the two ladies.

Anderson had asked Jose on whether or not, he would like to stop at a bar for a quick drink, before going home for the rest of the evening.

"To answer your question William, I am going straight home to take a shower, eat and then I am off to bed, why don't you ask Alexis to join you?"

"I forgot all about that Jose, I called her earlier to join me at the studio, she was leaving at the time to stay for the rest of the night. He said. "All right then, Lets get out of here Jose." Looking back at the two officers now watching Summer and Sue Lee.

/

Michael Woo was explaining to his boss that it wasn't possible right now to go after Richard Castle or the two girls, with the police watching them them, having to be looking out for us and yourself Lu.

Lu Ling was not a happy man at the moment, he needed results right away or else there would be hell to pay for, anyone getting into his way and his revenge.

"All right boss, we will try once again, later this evening, however I will need to pick up a few things that needs to be used on the officer, a blow gun would do very nicely to get the job done correctly." He added to his statement to his boss on the phone.

"Just be sure to get the job done right Michael or else!" He really didn't care for the threat, but it was his neck and the others for when it comes his boss.

Michael Woo whispered to his associate in the car to head back home to pick up the things, they are going to be needing in the first place.

The driver moves off out of the hospital under ground parking lot.

/

Alexis was asleep in bed at the studio apartment, When Anderson walked in very quiet opening the door, he had made sure, she was asleep having himself to be in the same condition at the moment.

He bypasses the bedroom to step into the shower, getting out of his clothes, he was making sure that the water was just right for his taste, fidgeting to get inside, while letting the hot water touch his muscles.

Actually Alexis was awake, she loves to play games with William's head at times, and this moment was one of them for her.

She removes the blankets from her nude body, she really needed to be warmth up by William.

When she knocks on the shower door to break him ou tof his reverie, he should of known that she would be pulling his leg once again.

"Can I come in at least Will to warm up, I do have however a slight chill for the moment, and the only way, it's to go away is having you holding me." She replied by touching his very wet chest and face with both of her hands.

She moves into his embraced, she can see by his reaction, that her presents was having a reaction both with his blushing and down below with his penis.

She understood that he was tired, but you couldn't tell by that reaction in the first place. She stepped up closer to him to kiss him, while his every effort into the kiss. She was very eager for more from him, however she backed off a little from putting pressure on him to perform, she knew better then to think that way in the first place.

She told him to turn around, so that she can at least his back side, along with him taking some of the VO5 shampoo bottle and placing it onto his hair to be massaged into his scalp.

She was mostly doing all of the work, with William enjoying himself immensely with what she was doing to his body, he was trying really hard to hold back, but when she went to place her mouth onto his nipple, he went crazy grabbing her against the shower door.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two When The Heart Grows Fonder!

After what happened in the shower, Anderson asked Alexis on whether or not she would be interested with going to a motel to sneak away for at least the night, since it was the weekend, with nothing much was going on. He was still very much reeling from having Omar getting away from him and his partner.

"You know what William, lets do it, I will help of course with the expensive, We can make it like what my father and Beckett do with having clandestine meetings just to get away from it all."

"It's a great idea Alexis, let me call a few places to see what is available." Before he was ready to call, she already knew where to go, since her father has a suite at the Trump Towers, she was able to grab his cell phone to call the hotel's main number.

Right away someone picked up from the front desk. "Mr. Alberto, this is Alexis Castle, I would like to find out on whether my father's suite with the Jacuzzi is available, I will be coming along with my boyfriend Sergeant William Anderson." She looks over at him with an amazing expression on his face.

"I will check for you, please hold." He puts her hold for a minute to come back. "Actually it's very available, when will you be coming, I will be sure to have my staff check it out for you with food, drinks and flowers."

"It's just find Alberto, we will be there in thirty minutes." She hangs up to start laughing at the scenario at what just happened.

"You are truly amazing!, come on lets get ready, I for one is awake and ready for this sneak away, I could use it!"

/

It was a different story at the Manhattan Medical Center.

After Dr. Davidson and his wife Susan left for the evening after checking the last of his patients, plus a change in police officers to check on Richard Castle, it was after 8.30 P.M. with visiting hours now over.

L.T. was given the chore this time around to watch the door to Castle's room, there was very little traffic in the hallways now.

Michael Woo and his two men were surveying the area for any type of problems, the main transport elevator was not too far away from Castle's private room, while the nurses station was down the hall on the other side.

L.T. felt something hit the back of his neck, with Woo and the other men putting his body into the laundry closet for the duration, inside they placed a gag into his mouth, along with ropes to tie up his hands and ankles to keep from moving, for when he does finally start waking up.

Woo asked his men, on whether they were ready or not with the second dart to knock Castle out, along with the gurney they would be pushing towards the transport elevator.

Castle was mostly sound asleep, when Michael shot the dart into his neck to knock him out completely, and placing his body onto the gurney covering his body, before pushing it out the door.

So far they were lucky, no one has been down this far to make any type of rounds with the patients, while waiting for the transport elevator to take it to the top floor, for where a helicopter would be flying in quickly to them to a undisclosed location, without having been spotted.

The small helicopter SA-315 Lama came in very quiet, for anyone to really noticed coming in to land on the top of the roof, placing Richard Castle inside behind the pilot, while Michael sat next to him, while his two men would meet later taking there vehicle.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Castle was dragged into the warehouse, near a construction site five miles from the Manhattan Medical Center, he was still out from the knock out drug, given to him from the dart.

Michael and his men made sure he was tied up really good, with his arms behind the chair with the ropes, as with his legs, when he does wake, Castle will be in a great deal of pain from the injury, he had already suffered with the left leg.

Once he was settled, Michael Woo went to speak with Lu Ling in the office of the warehouse. Ling was waiting for him with orders.

Ling looked up from his computer terminal. "For now leave Castle alone, he's not to ask for no food, water or anything else for that matter, I would like to see him suffer."

"And what about the torture? " Michael asked straight forward.

Ling gets up from his seat behind the desk, he walks slowly over to him to slap him hard into his face. "Did I not say that your not to bother him until sometime later, understand my orders Michael?"

He backs off from Ling, checking his face for any type of blood. "Yes, Sir!" The three of them leave to check on there other errands with the construction site having to be a part of Ling's business ventures.

/

When Kate Beckett received the late night phone call from the 12th precinct and Captain Anderson, she had a feeling that something was not right in the first place. "Beckett!"

Looking at the clock on the night stand."Kate, It's Captain Anderson, listen I am sorry to say this, Ling's men grabbed your husband earlier with knocking out L.T. with a blow gun, along with typing him up in the closet."

"My god!, I should of known that madman would try going after my husband instead of the girls for revenge, I will get dress quickly to help you out at the Precinct." She replied while looking for her clothes and keys.

"I have already called everyone in including Ryan, Esposito, I have Lt. Donaldson calling Alverez and Sergeant Anderson, along with text messages."

"Did you send the crime scene unit to the hospital, no doubt they would be able to check the security logs that might be able to give us a clue?"

"From what I understand Captain Beckett, a small helicopter landed on the top of the hospital to take Castle away, the helicopter wasn't tracked by radar, from the report I had gotten."

"I will be shortly." She ends the call to finish up getting dressed before leaving the Loft, she was pissed as hell that the entire situation had to get this far.

/

Trump Towers

William Anderson was having a great time with the suite and Alexis, he was mostly watching her sleep, after getting out of the hot tub earlier to really relax there muscles.

He went to look at his cell phone to check for any text message, but at that particular moment, his cell went off to have him jump, having forgotten to turn off in the first place. He goes to answer it right away seeing that it was from the 12th precinct. "Anderson, how can I help you, Lt. Donaldson?" After a moment or two, he understood completely with what was going on. "Hold on a minute, I need to wake Alexis, she is with me, I will need to tell her the news, we will be there soon to help in the search."

Alexis was stirring around in the bed, when she heard someone calling her to wake up. It was at this point, she was given the news about her father, along with a very bad reaction. "OMG, It's happening again with my father being missing." She says to stir up those memories about his two month missing time.

"Alexis, sweetie, we need to get dress and leave to search for your father where he might be."

Her hands were shaking along with Anderson, however they had to get themselves together to stay calm for Beckett sake and the others involved in the search.

/

Castle was waking up from being taken from the hospital, he could sense now that he was tied up with his arms behind his chair, along with his legs to be causing a great deal of pain.

He was tire, hungry, thirsty and most of all his bladder was starting to give him a problem.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four When The Heart Grows Fonder!

He was embrassed by what he did, but it could not be helped any way, he will suffer mostly, but he had to keep. his nerves intact, and wait it out for the most part.

He tried to move into a better position with his legs, but it wasn't working at all for him, he kept wincing in pain every time he tried to move, he's going to be paying the price later.

Castle knew that he was in a warehouse of some sorts, but where exactly. He was hoping that his wife and his team will be able to find him, before more damage is done with him.

Lu Ling was walking down from his office to see to his prize, he take the keys out of his pocket to open up the cell door.

He walks in to look at his prize sitting in the middle of the cell tied up. "Well!, Well!, Well!, I do hope your comfortable Mr. Castle?" Pulling his head to have him look up at him straight in his eye.

"Go to hell Lu Ling!" He spits at Lu Ling. It's at this point Ling slaps his face, to push his body back in the chair to cause a great deal of pain with his legs.

"I will be later to start with my punishment against you."

He walks away leaving Castle in pain inside the cell, he closes the door to go about his business once again.

/

Beckett arrived to the precinct, she issued everyone to meet in the conference room to go over the details of trying to find Richard Castle.

Kevin Ryan having to be at his station was checking Traffic Cam footage around the city for anything out of the ordinary.

Anderson and Alverez arrived to only go back out again, to speak with any of there sources on the street no matter how late it might be.

As for Alexis, she was with Haley in the tech room checking the computer files.

While Beckett was talking with the rest of the officers to check with there sources as well, she had to go back to the hospital to speak with Summer and Sue Lee, there is a good chance they might know something without realizing it.

After the briefing broke up, she issued orders for Captain Anderson to keep an eye on things, until she gets back from the hospital.

/

A hour later she arrives at the hospital, she showed her I.D. to the security people inside before going upstairs to see the two women in there rooms.

When she arrived on the floor, there were officers at both doors from the Yonkers police department this time around, along with the F.B.I. having gotten involved with the kidnapping of Richard Castle.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis and Haley were hard at work into the tech room, so far nothing has come on on the computers for the most part. Both ladies were getting discussed when, Sergeant Anderson came in to check on the ladies for any further information.

"Anything Haley or Alexis? He asked with concern.

"I am afraid not William." Hales says to him, while Alexis was working on the computer terminal.

"Alexis, are you all right? Checking her face for the answer, and it was not good at all. "I will check by later ladies. He walks out with the both of them working hard to find anything.

/

Beckett having shown her badge to the officer, he gave the permission to have her entered into Summer's room. She walks in with Summer sitting up looking better some what, she looks up to see Beckett walk over to her.

"Beckett, I heard what happened, the police officer told me, How can I help you? Getting into a better position in her bed.

"Summer, I need to have you think, is there any where Lu Ling could be hiding, but still be close to his business, since the message Parlor and other areas are being watched closely?" Taking a chair from the corner to sit down next to the bed.

"The only thing Beckett, I can think of is the warehouse next store to a construction site, I believe it's a few miles from the Manhattan Medical Center, he goes there a few times a year to conduct business other then his own." She replied with caution.

"Damn!, Thanks Summer, I will have to call right now, let me see if I can get a signal." She takes out her call to see if she had a signal, and she did for some odd reason, maybe lucky this time was on her side. She dials.

/

Esposito's phone starts to ring at his desk, while Ryan was on his computer checking traffic cam footage at his desk.

Esposito picks up his phone. "12th Precinct, Sergeant Esposito speaking, how can I help you?

"Stole it Javier, it's Beckett, Summer just gave me the clue as to where to find Castle in the first place, have everyone check for a warehouse next to a construction a few miles from the Manhattan Medical Center, get everyone working on it quickly."

"Right away Beckett!" He hangs up to call everyone over with the information.

/

It was time finally for Lu Ling to go see Richard Castle, this time he had his knife, a whip and more ropes. He had asked his men to take off all of Castle's clothes, he was out to hurt him badly.

He had his men come with him this time, since wasn't going to be moving willingly. When Michael Woo using the key to the cell, he opened it wide, when they see Castle now completely nude, along with a gag in his mouth now, that was placed earlier.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Castle was watching Lu Ling walked into the cell with his items in his hands, he knew this time he was going to die for real, and there was nothing he could do.

"Get him up and place him against the pipe, and tie his hands and feet to have his back towards me."

Castle tried to struggle the best he can, but was kicked into his groin hard to be bent over in pain, while the two dragged him over to the pipe, he was still seeing stars with the kick to his groin area.

It took a few moments before they were done, along with placing a gag into his mouth, so that know out outside would hear the screams.

"Now stand back." He said before taking his first taking the whip to hit his back really hard to make a red welt, and Castle trying to scream from the pain, he does it four more times to have his body start to drop from the whippings.

He tells his men to check his eyes, along with whispering something Michael's eye. "Yes, Boss."

Michael Woo and the other man goes to check to see he was still conscious, and he was. This is when Michael grabbed his genitals really hard to have him cry out further.

"Untie him to have turned around to face me, I will see how brave he is now."

When they had him untied, he fell to the wooden floor in a great deal of pain, Michael and his man picked him up from the floor, but Castle was trying to fight them with pushing them away from him, and try to at least get way, but Lu Ling was in his way.

Lu Ling came up to him to kick him into his knees to drop him further, along with pulling out his knife. "Get him up now!" He ordered very angrily.

"What did I tell you, your not getting out of here alive?"

Castle spits at him once again to really make him mad, this is when Lu takes his knife to stab him into his right side rib cage, while pulling out the bloody knife in his hand. He screams out through the gag in his mouth.

"Tie him now to the pipe, this is the end of him. They drag his body, along with the blood sipping out from his right side. "Make sure it's secured Michael." He says quickly, while waiting on his men.

/

12th Precinct

Haley and Alexis having the information from Summer, they were checking the diagrams on the computer for any warehouse/construction site.

After a few moments. "Got it Haley!, it's the Apex food warehouse near the Waltman construction site right across from each other, it's actually four miles from the Manhattan Medical Center.

Alexis called in everyone with the information.

A few minutes later all hell broke loose with the entire precinct on the alert. She had everyone themselves ready with there vest, gun and anything else to get inside the warehouse.

She called swat, an ambulance and a helicopter to check out the scene. Everyone was dispatched including herself, Ryan, Esposito, Anderson and Lt. Alverez.

Beckett had Alexis and Haley in the car with her, having to find the best possible route. "Beckett don't, I will drive, look at you, your shaking like a leaf for god sake!" She takes away from her to get into the driver seat.

"I can't help Haley, this will be the third time in months that Rick has been hurt because of him involved with the precinct, I need to stop this before he is killed for sure, will you please get moving, I have a bad feeling about this."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Lu Ling was happy with the results with putting down Richard Castle, he was finished with him now, while Michael wanted to finish him off with his gun, but Ling told him to leave it alone, he would let him do other things to him, that had left Castle dying in the corner of the pole.

After what Michael did to him, Ling told everyone that they needed to leave really quick, he had a feeling that a bitch of his probably gave him away with the location, like with Summer, Sue Lee or the others at the massage parlor.

All three of the men left the warehouse, taking the vehicle that was left for them, while leaving Castle inside. "Lets go right now Michael." He says quickly to him.

He pulls out, spinning around the vehicle to head out the drive way and into the traffic.

/

The helicopter that was over head of the warehouse and the construction site, sent out to emergency broadcast for anyone listening.

"Attention this is copter two, code red, possible suspects in black sedan heading towards access ramp before reaching Manhattan Medical Center, this is Captain Connors, I suggest ambulance should be dispatch to warehouse, I noticed the three suspects, no other, over."

Captain Kate Beckett and everyone else heard the message.

"This is Esposito, Ryan and I are heading in that direction right now, I suggest have helicopter give us further info on location on vehicle."

"Attention this is copter two, suspect vehicle is one mile ahead of your vehicle, I have dispatch other precincts to send there cars into the area, including state troopers once getting onto the highway, over."

"Roger copter two, we are getting close to the access ramp right now, Ryan we need to get them before they do." He said with a great deal of anger in his voice.

Beckett and the rest of the team reach the warehouse. "Everyone be careful, we don't what we will find." She has her weapon in her hand, along with her vest. She went to check the first floor, while L.T., Anderson, Alverez and Haley, Alexis stayed in the car, she could not face it right now, with what they might find.

When Anderson and Alverez reached the third floor, they heard a noise from down the hall. "Be careful Will!", Lt. Alverez told him in a soft whispered.

The both officers walked down to the very end having to look like a office of some type, they go inside until they found some sort of a cell area, man made. They open the cell, when they saw the body of Richard Castle.

"OMG!" Sergeant Anderson right away called everyone on the radio, along with calling for an ambulance right away. Castle was bleeding very badly with a knife wound to his right side, along with having been whipped and several other injuries, he could not believe the damage that was done to Richard Castle.

Lt. Alverez went looking for his clothes to help at least keep him warm from going into shock, along with the blood lost.

When Beckett arrived, she was horrified at the sight of her husband. She ran over to him, but William Anderson had to hold her back from touching him, and pulling her towards the entrance of the door.

She pushed him away. "Christ Will, please let me go to him, he's dying for god sake, I need to be with him right now!"

She starts to beg him, along with the tears flowing.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Kate was fighting Anderson to get away from him, it was at this point, he let her go to him. Anderson was having to fight back his emotion from the entire scene.

The ambulance was being dispatched from Manhattan Medical Center, when the emergency doctors along with Doctor Joshua Davidson, he could not believe that the name of the patient would be in route to the hospital once again, when the medical techs arrive to stabilize the patient.

No information has been reported, as to what currently is going on with the patient, everyone was on standby, including the operating room with the doctors and staff.

Susan his wife comes in from the nurses station to find out what is going on with the emergency. "What's going on Josh?" She looks around the entire area, the whole staff was on stand by.

"There was an incident at a warehouse a few blocks from here, I was listening to the police ban earlier, they are after a suspect that had kidnapped and injured Richard Castle." he says while waiting for the radio to go off.

"How bad this time? She says with concern.

"Don't know Susan, do me a favor, can you help, I want you on this emergency, since you know his medical history for the most part?" He begged his wife, while waiting near the radio.

"I am here, and I am not going any where else Josh." She replied in a soft whispered voice. Josh was rubbing the back of his neck from the stress of waiting.

/

Beckett was holding her husband's hand, while the two medical techs were working on him to try and stabilized his vitals having to going into shock, they were able to set up a I.V. with plasma having found a proper vein before calling the phone for further instructions.

Beckett asked very softly with the tears still flowing. "Which hospital will you be taking him?"

"Manhattan Medical Center, it will take us five minutes to get there depending on the traffic, and since we will have a police escort, it might be quicker, Ted, get on the phone to call for further information."

"Sure, I have his vitals right now." He takes the phone from the side of the medical equipment to call base one of the hospital. "Base one this Unit two, please come in this is Ted speaking, is anyone there?"

/

Josh was finally glad to call was coming in finally, to break him our of his reverie. "Yes Unit Two, go ahead, this is base one, confirm vitals on patient Richard Castle."

"This unit two, patient has knife wound to right side with possible collapsed lung, with possible broken ribs, he has been whipped several times through out his entire body, he has a broken right leg, his vitals are B.P. 80 over 50 and dropping, heart rate 23, we have hooked up ringers and one bag of blood plasma, please advise on issue of artery being half way cut near the groin area, very little blood sipping out at the moment."

" Unit two placed bandage for until patient arrives, keep close watch on B.P. and heart rate, continue with Ringers for now, please transport right away when ready, base one over." Josh advised over the radio.

"Roger Base one, will copy, please advise wife will be with us just in case patient starts to code out, base two out."

"Roger base two, understand will have priest on stand by for the final rights just in case, base out, what is your eta, base one out.

Kate was starting to break when she heard the word priest on the radio, both Anderson and Alverez had to pull her away with the medical techs having to remove Castle from the floor and onto the gurney.

"Come on Kate, we need to go now, it's not going to do you any good with acting like this, he needs to be getting to the hospital now." William told her with extreme compassion for the writer, and now he has to tell Alexis in the car, she is going to freak out.

"Mrs Castle, you will ride with us to the hospital." Ted tells her with Anderson holding her up from falling down to the ground from total exhaustion and shock.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Both medical technicians were having a hard time, trying to control Castle's vitals inside the ambulance, his blood pressure was starting to drop further, Ted had the driver to speed it up quicker to the hospital, they would be there in two minutes.

Beckett was sitting in the front, having to be hearing the entire conversation, she was praying that he would make it into surgery at least. The driver told her to relax, saying that everything will work out for the best, as he takes her into his for support.

William, Alverez and Alexis were following behind with the traffic having to be stopped by the police escort, to have the ambulance get by and into the emergency entrance of the hospital.

They could see a whole bunch of doctors come out to help, along with Dr. Davidson and his wife Susan issuing orders, to take him to the fifth floor stat for emergency surgery, a team was on stand by at the moment.

/

Fifth Floor surgeon's room

Dr. Norma Patterson, Dr. Gerald Reynolds and Jerry Waltons, all specialists were waiting for there patient Richard Castle, and for the third time in months having been hurt.

"Do we happen to know what type of injuries Dr. Reynolds?"

Dr. Patterson asked, having finished scrubbing with the nurse placing the gloves on her hands. "No, other then the fact that his life signs are dropping quickly, and we need to be quick about it, to help save his life. He replied with such sorrow.

It was at that moment, they were alerted that Richard Castle was on the way in the elevator. "All right everyone, lets move, by the way is the anesthesiologist here?" Dr. Waltons asked.

"Dr. Brewster is inside getting ready for the patient." Dr. Reynolds tells him the information.

/

Kate Beckett was told to stay in the waiting room, or if she wants in the Doctor's viewing area to watch the surgery, she went with the viewing area, along with Alexis. They were escorted by Susan, before leaving to help out with the doctors, she went inside to scrub up before going in the operating room.

"Kate, I can't believe this, that dad has been hurt again, do you realize it's been the third time within the past six months?"

"I realize that Alexis, I just don't know what I am going to do if Rick dies on me for god sake!" She turned to cry into Alexis shoulder.

"Please Kate, dad is not going to die on us, we need to think positive and pray to god that he will make it through the surgery to survive." She advised to her step mother.

Inside the operating room, they were preparing Castle for surgery, the anesthesiologist was placing the breathing tube into his mouth, along with the mask. Along with hooking up the tubing to the machine to keep track on the computer.

Susan came in all set to go, while the four doctors and two other nursing assistants started to begin work on Castle.

They would start repairing the damage to his right side rib cage, along with being hooked up for more blood plasma, to be replaced from the blood lost.

They were going into the fourth hour working on Richard Castle, his heart rate had dropped three times during the operation, the Anesthesiologist Dr. Anders was having a hard time with his breathing for the most part, he had to adjust the breathing tube a few times to make the change.

Dr. Gerald Reynolds was able to fix the wound near the groin with 15 stitches, his penis was extended having to be whipped a few times by those monsters, he thought to himself, the damage having been repaired, but they won't know how bad until some time later, for when the swelling starts to go down from the teeth marks.

But for the most part, it was his ribs and lung they needed to keep a close watch on for the next few days, it would be another two more hours before they would be done.

Upstairs...Susan had come up upstairs from the operating theatre to give Beckett and Alexis, it was short to the point, that her husband was being closely watched, however there was at least a few more hours to go before being finished.

In a soft, whispered, tired voice Beckett, tells her thank you so much for the information, while William was in the corner holding Alexis sound asleep in his arms.

Once Susan leaves to go back into the operating room, Beckett asked William on whether or not he was all right.

"No, I am not fine at all Kate, I am sorry, I was really rough with you earlier." He said to you, while watching his bride to be sleep finally, she was totally exhausted and upset after what had happen to her father.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

William Anderson was an emotional wreck two fold, having to be worrying about Alexis and Kate Beckett, along with the fact, he just could not believe, how bad Richard Castle was, when they had found him. He had never seen anything like it, in his life.

He is hoping that the doctors would be able to save his life for his wife, Alexis and all of his friends in his life, he doesn't deserve it at all.

He can hear Alexis quietly crying in his arms, while the surgery was going on still, Dr. Davidson's wife Susan has come in to speak with every one, twice already to give the updates, on what the doctors have been doing to repair the damage done by Lu Ling and the others.

He was more madder at the fact that Lu Ling had gotten away for now, until everyone regroups, to start looking once again for the maniac.

He can see just how tense Kate Beckett has been thought out the entire operation, if he didn't know better, he didn't know better, just what has been keeping her together during all this time.

It was at this point, his partner Jose Alverez, knocked on the door with coffee for everyone including food, since it's been a long time, anyone had anything to eat or drink.

"Thanks Jose, I will hand out the items to everyone." he says very softly to him at the door.

"How's the surgery going William?" Asking with great concern in regard to Captain Beckett's welfare.

"He seems to be holding his own for the most part Jose, do me a favor, call the precinct, find out if there is any further information on where, Lu Ling might of gone to hide from the police authorites."

"Right away William, I will be back soon, with any type of information that might be of a help." He replied in a soft whispered.

/

Inside the operating room

Dr. Norma Patterson had finished with the stitches in the groin area from being cut by the knife, so far there hasn't been any issues with infection, since Anesthesiologist Anders was pumping in a great deal of medication into his patient's blood stream. She was done for now in that area, she check Castle's muscle reaction in his feet and legs, while Dr. Reynolds was finishing up with closing Castle's right side rib cage with the stitches and placing the bandages.

His blood pressure and heart rate, was basically the same since the surgery had started, he's been lucky at this point. Susan left the operating room to head up stairs to the viewing area.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door, to let them know that Richard Castle was heading for ICU, and it would be touch and go for awhile, however once he is settled in, only Kate Beckett and Alexis would be aloud to see him for only a few minutes at a time.

Beckett gets up from her seat, seeing that the techs were moving Castle out of the operating room, she couldn't see anything else. "Susan, thank you so much for the information, by the way how's Josh?" She replied.

"I wouldn't know, I have been with your husband all this time, he might be working on doing rounds, or even might of went home to sleep, he was quite upset, when he heard about Castle getting hurt once again, I will be going home myself, the ICU nurses will keep an good eye on your husband, Kate, good night, and please good care of yourself." She hugs her good night, along with the others before leaving.

"I know Susan, the third time in six months, I need to do something about it, before he gets killed for sure."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71st When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Castle was being brought into ICU unit four by himself, the supervising nurse gave the orders to get Richard Castle settled into his private room, along with a full set of monitors to keep a close eye on him.

Three of the male techs were able to wheel him in the room, having to set him up with the equipment, while Beckett, Alexis and William were in the hallway to speak with the supervising Nurse Adams.

When Beckett saw her husband being brought inside, he looked so pale to her eyes, she just could not believe this was not happening again.

After ten minutes, he was all set in his room, along with being hooked up, and a breathing tube and mask just in case.

Adams came out to speak with the family, they were aloud in for only five minutes each, including William given a special permission.

Kate Beckett is the first to go in. She was a wreck, both emotionally and physically. She walks over very slowly, to be standing next to his bed with silent tears, she goes to push back his bangs from his face with the mask and breathing tube. She gives a quick peck to his cheek with having the mask and tube in her way.

In his left ear, she says. "Rick, I love you, I am truly sorry that your been hurt again, please stay alive for me, Alexis and the baby, I know you would want to see your son or daughter grow up." She was wiping the tears from her face, before saying good bye for now.

She walks outside into the hallway to have Alexis and William to go in together with permission. Kate went to sit down on the bench that was outside his room.

/

Meanwhile Susan Davidson was arriving home finally after a long day at the hospital, when she had walked in the lights were turned down inside the apartment, she had a feeling her husband was sound asleep in the bedroom.

She places her coat into the hall closet, having to be some what chilly with the night time air and a full moon.

When she walked at the entrance of the bedroom, he was sound asleep under the covers, she slowly walked over to her dresser draw to take out her night gown to wear for sleep, she was exhausted, no doubt she would be able to fall asleep right away.

She walks into the bathroom, closing the door to take a check hot shower, taking off all of her clothes, she tests the hot water, making sure she would be able to tolerate it, with out having to burn herself.

After a moment or two, she gets in to let the hot spray hit the back of her neck and back area. After washing herself with the soap that she loves a great deal, she gets out to dry herself, brushing her hair, along with putting on her night gown, she was all set to go to bed.

She pulls down her side of the blankets to get under, making sure she was comfortable, however her husband Josh started to stir, having to turn to face his wife.

In a low voice he asked her. "How is Richard Castle?"

"Not good Josh, he survived the surgery, the next 36 hours will tell the whole story with his survival, Kate, Alexis and William are aloud to see him for only five minutes, otherwise it's a wait and see game, and yourself?" He moves over to kiss her on the lips very gentle, she moves into his arms.

"I missed you, Josh!, I am so stressed out over all this, with Rick being injured for the third time in months."

"Would you like me to help with the stress part of it?"

"Sure Josh, what do you have in mind at this time of the night?" She says before he started to remove her night gown from her excited body.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Please be aware this chapter turns into rating M for mature audiences.

After Alexis, Beckett and William had there chance to visit Castle in ICU, they were told to go home, since it's going to be awhile before he wakes.

Beckett told Alexis and William to go home, while she would be staying for a few hours before leaving.

William and Alexis told Beckett to at least relax in the waiting area to try and lay down on the couch for awhile, it was no good for the baby right now, and her overall health condition.

She wasn't going to stay long anyway, she needed to eat for the most part.

Alexis hugged Beckett, along with William, he was a emotional mess, and Alexis had the feeling he needed her a great deal in the sex department, and she was willing to help him out, no matter how rough it might get, she just loves him a great deal, but after the past few days, he was ready to explore in regard to Lu Ling and the others.

"Kate, please take care of yourself, it won't do any good with you having to wind up in the hospital as well, I know that dad loves you a great deal, and I would hate to see my dad suffered this much because of that bastard Lu Ling."

She was pissed off a great deal, along with William Anderson.

/

At the home of Josh Davidson

Josh Davidson was finally asleep after taking out his frustration on his wife Susan, he was able to let go of his anger because of what happened with Richard Castle.

Susan was exhausted, but first she needed to get into the shower for the relax her muscles. She barely wasn't able to walk, from the pounding she had taken from her husband Josh, but she still loved her husband a great deal, no matter what!

After her shower, she was feeling some what refreshed, she decided to not wear anything to bed, knowing full well, her husband would be up sometime during the night to attack her again, there are times when she loves it the best.

Walking out of the bathroom, she slowly slips under the covers, snugging next to her husband's warm body. It was at that moment, she fell asleep quickly from total exhaustion.

/

When Alexis and William walked into the studio apartment, Alexis could sense that William was still stewing from what has been going on with everything the past few days.

"Will, you need to calm down, before you wind up with either having a heart attack or a stroke, and I don't want to see that happen Hon." She replies with a heavy heart and emotion.

"I can't help it Alexis, Lu Ling needs to hanged and shot, along with anything, I can get my hands on with that bastard."

She walks up to him to slap his face to stop his talk. It was at that moment, he grabs her very roughly to kiss her. She tries to push him away from the onslaught, however she decided to return the kiss even harder, to really catch him off guard, along with pushing him against the door like earlier times. She pushes herself into his body really hard, along with grabbing his groin, extremely hard before opening up the zipper of his pants and placing her hands inside.

He started to moan from what Alexis was doing to him, he wanted more, he tells her to help him to take off his pants with opening the belt, she opens up the buttons to his pants, while he dropped out of his pants, with the boxers, he was now rock solid hard, for which she loves the most.

She knees down to take him fully into her mouth, while he pushes her head further down into her throat without having to gag.

He tells her to suck really hard, along with playing with his balls and squeezing harder, to have him scream out in pain and desire.

After a few moments, he comes really hard into her mouth, while taking everything from his body, he is racked with spasms from his orgasm.

This is when Alexis pulls him over to bed to really begin her onslaught of his body and vice versa.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Two of the ICU unit nurses came in to check up on Richard Castle, they found that his vitals were still basically the same, along with his breathing patterns.

His bandages needed to be changed for the most part, taking their time not to take too long, they made sure his breathing tube was in tact, along with the mask.

After a few minutes, the supervising nurse decided to let Mrs. Castle to come and stay a few minutes, she walks outside to speak with her dozing off.

She speaks to her gentle, not to scare her, that something might of happen. "Mrs Castle, you can go in right now, but your only able to stay a few minutes, I suggest that you try to speak with him, holding his hand, it helps most of the time with the patient's recovery."

Kate gets up from her seat to walk into the ICU unit, she takes a chair in the corner, to be placed next to her husband's bed.

While the two nurses walked out to check on their other patients in the ward.

She sits down with tears, falling onto her cheek, while she wipes it away with her hand.

She goes to take his hand. Along with the tears flowing down her cheek. It was when she touches her belly for where the baby is at the moment.

"Rick, listen to me, I love you a great deal, I have missed you for the most part, I am truly sorry that your been injured again, this nonsense Rick has to stopped before, your really are killed, for having to be involved with the 12th precinct and myself, you need to back away from all that, and go back to what your best at, "Writing".

She was watching his breathing tube and other vitals on the monitor, before she had to go home. When she gets up, she places a gentle kiss on his cheek, before saying "I love you" again into his left ear.

She walks out looking back for one last time, to head for the nurses station, and then home.

/

Sergeant William Anderson wasn't able to keep up with Alexis this time, she was all over him for the most part, and she didn't want to end it, no time soon, but for now, having to be inside the shower, she was washing down his body both front and back with the soap and wash cloth.

They have been inside for almost 30 minutes, along with the hot water having to be lasting. Alexis had asked Will to turn again, while she was soaking up the wash cloth to wash his groin area.

She tells him to close his eyes to enjoy the feel of the cloth and the soap massaging the area of his penis and balls. He was very much now, enjoying the feel, after some what getting his second wind to continue on from his wife to be.

Alexis was loving every minute of what she was doing, it was never like this, for when she was with Pi and the others that she had gone out with over the years.

It was at this point, he wanted to return the favor with taking the soap and cloth from her hand, to again soak it up, to begin washing her front part starting with her breasts and stomach, he spent most of the time with her breasts, before heading on down to her opening and around the area, to really have her start to moan from the sensation.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

It was some time later Richard Castle started having a problem with his breathing tube, the alarm had gone off at the main nurses station, it was at this point Code Blue was called over the P.A. system.

The crash cart along with all of the nurses and techs, ran to his room, to start chest massage, taking out his breathing tube and mask.

Doctor Norma Patterson having to be on duty, along with being in the operating room repairing the damage.

She asked the nurse for the electrodes with the gel to shock the patient, she told them to set it at level two, before hitting his chest.

Everyone was watching for the change in his heart monitor, after going for two more times, his heart started to beat again at the normal pattern, as with his breathing, along with everyone sweating bullets.

"All right everyone relax, we have Mr. Castle back with us, I want someone in here for now on, until the crisis is over, does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Patterson." In unison.

Norma makes sure all was in order before leaving for the night, she makes a note into his chart for the night crew coming in now, she needed to make sure that someone stays with him, even though for an hour or two, she knows that it's not possible, with all of the patients that needs attending on this floor.

It was at this point, one of the nurses came in, it was Susan Davidson, when she heard what had happened, she told her husband, she was going into work to help out with caring Richard Castle, she would be staying only a few hours, with her day off coming up, once she does leave the hospital later.

She had left with her husband Josh having gone back to sleep, she would be sure to make it up to him, some time soon.

Doctor Patterson spoke with Susan for a few minutes, advising her of the total situation. Susan has her brief case with her, to keep herself busy with paper work, work hours and the laptop to check on different medical web sites.

But first she checked over to Castle's bed, to look up at the monitor, he was doing better mostly with his blood pressure and heart rate starting to work back up, to almost normal, other wise his breathing would have to be watched closely.

She gets settled in for the next few hours.

/

Alexis had fallen asleep finally along with William, he was mostly glad of it, he didn't know just much more he was going to be able to last tonight. One thing for sure, there marriage wasn't going to be boring, when ever that is going to happen, and then it hit him, why not get married in a few days by the justice of the peace, who needs all that fancy stuff in the first place? He says to himself before slipping under the blankets.

It would be a few hours later, when Alexis started to stir in her sleep, it would seems that she was suffering with some sort of a nightmare, in regard to her father having to be hurt again.

She starts to cry in her sleep to wake William Anderson, he jumps up quickly to see what is happening with her, he tells her very quickly, it was just a nightmare, to try going back to sleep.

She decides to stay into his embrace inside, while turning up the blankets on the both of them again, she was feeling secured this time to be warm next to her husband to be.

It was at this moment, he started to talk to her about his idea, but before doing anything first, they needed to make sure that Richard Castle would be awake, to see his daughter be married by the justice of the peace, inside his hospital room.

"William, that is a great idea, we do need to make sure that daddy is going to be fine, before we decide to do anything at all." She moves over onto his body to give him a passionate kiss to get him going again with his emotions.

And if she keeps this up, he wasn't going to be able to survive the night in the first place.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75th When The Heart Grows Fonder!"

Susan was getting ready to leave for the night, having stayed with Richard Castle the past two hours, he was starting to become better with his injuries, along with his breathing, heart rate and most of all his blood pressure.

When she looked at his chart on the door of his room, she was able to make the notations for the next shift of nurses and doctors to be taking over in ICU.

As for herself, she was totally exhausted, even though she volunteered to stay the two hours with him, she was thinking to herself, on just amazing the man has been through the past months, and not be killed outright from his so called enemies.

Once she was done, she walked out, heading on down to the ICU nurses station, it was very quiet for the most part at three in the morning, there were only four regular nurses on duty at the moment, with one attendant and doctor.

She told the attendant that she was leaving, along with letting him know, that Richard Castle's vitals were getting better.

After saying good night, the attendant decided to walk on down to his room, to check up on Castle just in case anyway, as it turned out, the attendant didn't have to stay long, the patient was sound asleep, breathing better, along with the vitals, after checking with the monitor on the top of his bed.

Sometime later when Susan arrived home with hardly any traffic on the road, she was able to park her car in the very front of the apartment building.

She had made sure that she had everything with her from the hospital, laptop, brief case and etc. She walked up the stairs to the entrance of the building, using her password and key to get in.

She was able to take the elevator to the fifth floor and down the hall. She was able to get her key out with out a problem, before going inside, all of the lights were turned down, with her husband having to be in the bedroom asleep, at least she hopes he is asleep, she wasn't in the mood to be fooling around at this time of the night, even though she was off for the next 24th plus hours from the job at the hospital.

When she walked into the bedroom, the lights were turned down, he was fast asleep under the covers snoring away, she went inside the bathroom to change her clothes after dropping everything inside the living room.

She didn't bother right now with taking a shower now, she would take one later, when she gets up for a late breakfast and etc.

She slips under the covers trying to be very quiet, she was able to get comfortable snuggling up close to her husband's body, before finally falling asleep quickly.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

The next morning with the next shift at the hospital, Richard Castle was having to be getting better with each passing hours, all of his doctors will be shortly.

While the nurses in the ICU unit would be starting to take care of their patients at six o'clock in the morning, with taking vitals, blood, checking Castle's blood pressure, breathing tube and heart rate for the most part.

When Doctor Gerald Reynolds walked in, nurse Judith Simpson was changing the bandage of his right side rib cage from the stab wound, it was starting to heal very nicely.

"How is it Judith?" He asked with great concern for his patient.

"Doctor Reynolds the stitches are healing for the most part, he still has a long way to go, I was just going to check the bandages in his groin area, when you came in."

"I will do that Judith, hand me the scissors to cut the bandages off, along with fresh bandages and special tape to keep in place."

She walks over to the special cabinet, she was able to put in her special password to get inside the cabinet, once it was opened, she was able to take out the special scissors, tape and bandages, before closing it up again.

She walks back over to the doctor, to place them on the table next to the patient's bedside.

It was at this point, Doctor Reynolds decided to down grade his condition to serious now, for which is a good sign that he will recover, even though physically he will be fine in time, but it was his mental would be another issue.

She would have to speak with the staff therapist to come see him when he's fully awake, and it looks to be happening very soon, by the way the vitals are showing up on the monitor.

A few minutes later, Doctor Joshua Davidson knocks on the door to let Doctor Reynolds know that he is here to see how Richard Castle is doing for the most part.

"Dr. Davidson, please come in, by the way Castle is getting better, his vital signs are up, along with his blood pressure and breathing, his right side rib cage is healing, along with having been repaired by the knife that was used on him, it's amazing, he didn't die from what he had gone through."

She went to check his breathing tube, she was thinking of taking it out.

"I am very happy to hear that Norma, he's one lucky guy." He stated with his over all concern."

"Josh, I need you here right now, I am going to take Richard Castle's breathing tube out now, watch for any changes in his breathing pattern or a drop in heart rate/blood pressure." She walks over to the side of the breathing tube machine, she shuts it off, before checking Castle.

"So far he's breathing on his own, go slow with taking the tube out of his throat, along with the face mask?" He suggested.

"I am Josh." She says with caution.

"Got it!, he seems to be doing better, and it looks like, he's coming around."

"Good, I will be in his line of eye sight." While watching for any type of problems on the monitor.

Castle started to stir, he was trying to open his eyes. "Josh talk to him, tell him, he's not alone." Norma ordered to her friend and associate.

"Castle, can you hear me, it's Josh, your in the Manhattan Medical Center, you are in ICU, your doing much better, for when the ambulance brought you in." He says.

He was mumbling something that Josh could not hear at the moment, until Castle was able to get his bearings. Then finally he found his voice from the medication. "Where is Kate?" He tries to say.

"She was ordered home, she was here earlier to see you, just after the surgery."

"Did they find Lu Ling, for what he did to me?"

"Not at this time Rick, I do know the police are still looking out for him throughout the state of New York, Ct, and New Jersey."

"Josh, tell me something, I am so drugged up, do I still have my penis down below, I know, I was cut very badly?"

He tries to breath with his lungs still recovering from the knife wound to his right side.

"Yes, you do Rick, the doctors were able to repair the area with surgery, your going to be in pain for awhile, until everything starts to heal.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

In an unknown Location, Lu Ling and his team members from his company and massage parlor having been waiting it out. He asked Michael Woo to come into his make shift office.

Michael knocked on the door of his office. Ling tells him to come in and sit down on the chair in front of him.

"You asked for me boss?" He says with a very even voice.

"Yes, I want you and another man go with you back to the Manhattan Medical Center to finish the job on Richard Castle, I don't care how you do it, but do it never the less, I want that man dead, do I make myself, Michael?"

"Yes, Sir, I will have to scope out the area, to see what type of police protection will be around the hospital and inside, along with protecting Castle in the first place."

"As I said, do what needs to be done to kill him, okak?"

"I will right now with James, he's down stairs, I will fetch him, and explain, what needs to be done." He leaves to meet with his driver/associate, while explaining, on what Lu Ling wants with his orders.

While leaving the Queens section, in their black SUV, to head for the medical center.

/

Josh left to call Kate Beckett at home, she was not picking up, it probably meant that she was probably asleep or in the shower.

She was in the shower trying to relieved some of the tension from behind her neck and overall her muscles.

She's been in the shower almost thirty minutes, before coming out to dry herself with the velvet towel around her body, along with drying and brushing her hair.

When she went into the bedroom, she went to check her cell phone on the bed, she noticed their was a call from Dr. Joshua Davidson on voicemail, she presses her code into the phone, to listen to the message from Josh.

"Kate, it's Josh, you need to come to the hospital, Rick is awake, and asking for you, bye."

This is when she decides to get dress, along with putting on very little make up, checking her purse for the keys, gun and Badge.

She made sure everything was all set before leaving the Loft.

/

Alexis was feeling better after last night's nightmare, she had to leave for her doctor's appointment for the baby, she was glad that she was off from everything today, she needed the break, along with putting William through the ringer, she was thinking to herself about what she had done to him, even if she wanted more this morning.

She had left a note for him, letting him know, just where she would be going.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Michael Woo and his friend left Lu Ling, they had to think of a way to get into the hospital, one thing for sure, they would be needing disguises, instead of the last time posing as techs.

They decided to head for a costume shop, and dress up as clowns, visiting the patients on each of the different floors.

Michael and his friend picked out two costumes, along with the make up, noses and fake head to cover their real appearance.

He asked the manager on whether they could use the bathroom to change into the costumes, he agreed for the most part, along with paying their bill with cash.

Once they went into the bathroom, they would get themselves ready for the trip over to the hospital.

/

Alexis is happy with the news from her doctor, she had the same one that Kate has with Doctor Anderson, such a sweet man for the most part.

"Alexis, you need to relax more, I suggest that you try to cut back on your work load now with the baby, plus a little less on the sex as well, I know this is hard for you to understand, but having too much can hurt your insides and make it hard for the baby to be delivered."

"All right Doctor Anderson, I will try to follow your orders, it's not easy with my hormones going crazy on me with the pregnancy.

He tells her to get off the table after being checked out, come back in three weeks for another ultra sound on the growth of the baby, plus I can start you on special vitamins." He says with a grin.

"Thank you, I will be sure to ask your nurse for an appointment card." She goes to shake his hand.

/

Kate was happy to see her husband alive, however she was only aloud to stay for thirty minutes at best.

She was helping him to get comfortable with the pain killer wearing off, she had pressed for a nurse to come in to give him another shot.

He asked his wife for some water, with his mouth dry. In a low voice. "Thank You." He says to her looking exhausted to his eyes.

"I am sorry Kate, what happened." He tells while holding onto her hand, it was at this moment when the day nurse walked in with a syringe.

"Mrs. Castle, would you please go out into the hall, I need to give the shot to your husband and check his bandages, I will need to change them once again.

"Of course, I will be out in the hall waiting, Rick, I love you." Before leaving into the busy hallway.

/

When Alexis arrived at William's studio apartment, she could not wait to tell him the news about the check up, but when she saw the note, he was called into work to work on the Lu Ling's case, and others with being short handed at the moment, she was disappointed, she would call him later, it would give her the chance to go home to the loft to rest.

12th Precinct

Alverez, Anderson, Ryan, Esposito and Wung were now on the case again, to try and find any leads into finding Lu Ling, Michael Woo and the rest of their associates.

Everyone was having a head ache, with most of their sources going into hiding ever since Ling made the last hit on the girls and Richard Castle, and there would be a good chance, he might be going after Castle again to finish up with the job.

Lt. Jose Alverez were bring two coffees over from the break room for himself and William, the both of them could use the coffee having been called in earlier then normal to work, and having losing precious sleep.

"Here you go William, nice and hot, just the way you like it, I do hope Alexis, was able to understand?" He says with concern for his partner and friend.

"She was at the doctor for an appointment to check on the progress of the baby's growth, I left a message at the studio apartment, she was going to go their, when she was done, but now I have a feeling, she's going to be at the loft sleeping."

"Well any rate, I need to check every nook and cranny with our sources on the street." He replied feeling some what down from the entire situation.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Michael Woo and his associate walked into the Mahattan Medical Center without a problem, dressed as clowns, they would be scoping out the area before deciding on a course of action against Richard Castle.

This will be their third chance against the writer, and this time, they needed to make it just right with Lu Ling, or else he would have their heads in the first place.

When the both men made it to Castle's floor, there was a guard on his door, the last time, they had knocked the police officer out with the gas, and placing him inside the closet, this time, there would have to be another way.

They would wait awhile, until the time is right, waiting for the late time on the floor, for when the lights are turned down, along with the guards in the hospital changing shifts.

Inside Castle was asleep having been given his pain medication from the doctors including Doctor Norma Patterson. She had advised Doctor Joshua Davidson of the change in Castle's vitals and upgrading from critical to serious for the moment.

And since Davidson didn't have anything pressing at the moment, he decided to come by again before going home to his wife Susan.

He told the officer standing now, just who he was in the first place before going inside with the chart from the door.

When Josh walked over to the side of the bed, Castle was moaning in his sleep, Davidson checked the monitor from above to show that he was trying to fight the sedation for the most part.

Since he had the option, he had put in his password of the cabinet to take out the syringe and medication in the draw. But first he made the notation in the chart about giving him the sedation, along with not wanting the shift supervisor getting on his case for going against Doctor Norma Patterson's orders.

Once he was able to place the medication into his tubing, it would take affect quickly, along with Castle to settle down from the pain, though out his entire body, including his groin section.

Once Josh was done, he checked with the officer before leaving to go home.

/

While Michael Woo and his friend waited it out for the right time.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Once Josh walked out of the hospital, he was able to finally get some fresh air, after being stuck inside with his rounds. He needed to be with his wife Susan, and see if she was interested in going out for a late dinner for a change, instead of staying home.

Like was starting to get boring for the most part, and he needed a change, either that or have a long session of sex in bed with his wife, like they used to do overseas before coming back to the United States at the compound.

Now that he is married, having to worried about Kate Beckett once he had settled with his job position and meeting up with Susan.

It was his replacement for a broken heart. When he pulled out his cell phone from his white coat having left it on him in the first place, he dialed his wife's number.

/

Susan was coming out of the shower, when she heard the cell phone having gone off, she quickly moved over to the table next to the bed to answer it.

"Susan, how can I help you Doctor Davidson?" She was joking with him, knowing full well who it was with the caller I.D.

"Sweetie, I am on my way home, I was wondering on whether your interested in going out for dinner instead of making it, my treat, along with a few other little surprises."

"Oh really!, I love your surprises, I will get dress, how soon before you arrive home?" She asked with a serious tone now.

"15 minutes, I will be waiting outside, just be sure to wear something really nice Susan."

"Sure sweetie, see ya in a bit." She hangs up on him, to quickly move back into the bedroom and the closet, she found the perfect blue sequin, low cut, above the knee dress, with no stockings with a g string and no bra to really get her husband's heart beating quickly.

When she looked outside the window, he was just pulling up into the curve, it was her clue to leave. She checked her appearance into the full scale mirror in the bedroom, she was hot!, to have anyone get out of her way.

When she walked outside in the dress, his eyes had popped out of his head, including down below...

She goes to open the car door to have her dress pull further, in order for him to see her opening, no way in hell, would he be able to drive, without having an accident.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She moves over to his ear to whisper sweet nothings.

"I just can't believe, just how beautiful you are Susan, I just hope, I will be able to survive the night with you in that dress."

"Down Boy!, not until later sweetie, your not going to be able to walk for a few days, when I am finally done with you." She takes his hand to be placed by her opening, before starting up the car and heading for the restaurant.

"The hell with the restaurant Susan, I am taking you to the motel down the street, I won't be able to wait until after dinner."

She chuckles to herself, this was going to be some night in the first place.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81st When The Heart Grows Fonder!

It was getting late at the medical center, all of the lights in the corridors were turned down low, the guard by Castle's room was moving to exercise his legs, when he's hit from behind with a cloth into his mouth, this time Wo didn't waist time, he pulled out his silencer firing two shots to his face, and putting the body down the laundry chute a few feet away.

"Come on lets get moving before we are caught", but unknown to them, a special video feed camera was running that was being sent directly to the precinct, when the watch commander Anderson saw the officer being hit over the head, he right away got on the horn, sending his troops that were inside the hospital under cover, including Beckett.

Expecting Michael Woo to pull something like this in the first place.

When the alarm went off in the hallway from security, all hell broke loose with the security, police, along with Kate Beckett in her vest and gun in hand shouting out to the others.

Beckett told Michael Woo and his partner to stand down, or else they would be killed.

Michael wasn't giving up without a fight, when he fired his weapon three times to hit one of the officers behind the glass barrier, he wasn't hurt all that badly, to be lucky, as compared to many in the recent past, but with Richard Castle, he was a rare breed to survive.

But with Michael, he was killed instantly, while the other man gave up with throwing his weapon onto the floor, along with his hands raised into the air.

Beckett ordered security to place the man under arrest, along with calling the crime scene unit to have Woo's body removed to the morgue.

She ran into Castle's room, to make sure all was in order with her husband's health, Doctor Norma Patterson came running in expecting to see the worst possible scenario, after she was told earlier the situation by Captain Kate Beckett.

He was asleep, even though she never had the chance to tell him her plan, he might of stopped her in the first place.

She moved over to wipe his bangs from his forehead, along with a soft kiss, and a light touch under his gown to feel secured.

When he asked Josh, on whether or not his penis was still with him, Josh was somewhat surprised with the question, but he answered it, like a real pro...

/

This part is for mature audiences.

And in regard to Josh Davidson, he was having the best time of his life right now at the Red Robin motel with his wife Susan and her dress.

Once he had gotten inside the room, he couldn't wait to put his hand up her dress and her opening having to be dripping wet with desire.

While Susan was undressing her husband right in front of her eyes.

She could tell he was bulging at the seems, it needed to be released the moment she pulled down his blue boxers, to have him moaning against the door of the motel room.

Before she decided to go down onto him to really have her exploring with her mouth and hands.

She has always found her husband Josh to be sexy, but tonight, it was more then that with him for some reason.

It was like his entire body both inside and out was ablaze, and she was only making t much worst, and their wouldn't be any way to put the blaze out, unless he wanted to in the first place.

A moment later he takes her mouth into his really hard, to catch her off guard from the sudden roughness of the passionate kiss, as if she couldn't get enough of the man in that instant.

And before Susan realized, he picked his wife up into his arms to be carried over to the bed, for where he was taking off all of her clothing, even though their wasn't much of it anyway.

In an instant, he was all over her body in every way. He had moved up her body to have him take her right nipple into his mouth to have her jump from her nerve endings, he was not soft about it, while she moans out, while he continued on with his assault moving on down to her stomach, before finally reaching for her opening.

With the heat of passion, she was totally soaked, before deciding to enter the opening rather hard, to have her cringe to hold onto his back for total support, along with the marks she was making on his back having turned bright red.

She did not care right now, having drowned out the problems of this world.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Woo's body arrived at the county morgue, Doctor Perlmutter was working this evening, when he heard the scanner in his office about the problem going on at the Medical Center.

He was shaking his head for the most part, along with thinking about Richard Castle, even though over the years, has always gotten onto his case about being involved with Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct.

This time Doctor Perlmutter would actually be involved this time around, for when Michael Woo body was being brought in by the crime scene unit at the hospital.

After checking his computer records, he was going to turn it down and send his body to another morgue, but if he did anyway, it would actually make him look bad, along with the rest of the team.

He told them to bring the body into the second room on the left of his office, he would be their in a moment or two to begin the autopsy.

/

Late night Bull Pen

Captain Kate Beckett had asked Sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan to do the interrogation on James Wong having given up in the hospital after Woo was killed inside the hallway of Castle's room.

Beckett has behind the glass, while Esposito and Ryan were settling into their seats with the suspect.

Esposito was waiting for Ryan to settle down in his seat before starting.

"All right Wong, where is Lu Ling at the moment?" He says while looking at his suspect with his eyes focused.

Wong was fidgeting in his seat, along with standing his ground for the moment.

"He could be anywhere Sergeant, he keeps moving all of the time."

"If you had to guess, we promise to protect you from that scum, now tell us, where is Lu Ling?" Beckett was not liking the way Esposito was acting, but for now, she would not intervene.

It was Ryan's turn with the next question. "All right Wong, why go back to the same hospital to take out Richard Castle?"

"Ling wants him dead, it's his business, and I just follow orders mostly." Ryan slam his hand onto the table waking everyone up in the room and behind the glass mirror.

"Why?" He asked with a much calmer demeanor now.

"It all stems from his entire business having been destroyed, including taking away his pet slaves with Summer, Sue Lee and Jade, even though he killed her himself to prove his point that he can."

Esposito got up from his seat really mad. "Why you son of a bitch!"

"Javier!, calm down." Ryan hollers at his partner ready to punch out the man, and with Beckett having to be behind the glass.

"Ryan, call L.T. to have take him down for processing for the time being, until later, I have a feeling Captain Beckett, will be having more questions to be asked.

"You damn right I will have more questions that needs to be asked, but right now, I am going home to sleep for a few hours, and then I will going to see my husband at the hospital in the morning, understand?" She was steaming inside, and she needed to get away from the precinct at this late hour.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

When Kate arrived home, she had found a note by Alexis that she was home upstairs asleep, to please wake her about dad's health. Knowing full well Sergeant Anderson and Valerez were still working hard on trying to find Lu Ling all this time.

She walks upstairs to see that Alexis was stirring in her sleep. "Did your plan work at all Kate?" Sitting up now in her bed, while Beckett went to sit down on the edge for now.

"Your dad is fine, we were able to arrest Michael Wong, however Michael Woo was killed in the processed, along having one of our own officers killed by him to have pay back in the process."

"That's too bad about the officer, what about William and the others at the precinct?" She asked quietly.

"Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Valerez are still working, they will probably be leaving in the morning to sleep, otherwise I sent everyone else home for now, I will going to sleep myself, would you like to come with me in the morning to visit your dad?"

"Sure, at least I feel better that Michael Woo and the other man won't be causing anymore more harm to dad."

"That's for sure Alexis, now if you excuse me, I am beat, good night." She gets off the bed to leave for down stairs and the bedroom.

/

It was the middle of the night, when Castle having a problem once again with pain, when the supervising nurse came in to make the rounds, she had to check the chart on the type of medication he's been giving since his surgery.

Once she was able to understand the notes from everyone, she was able to pick out the correct sedation and syringe to give her patient the shot, and having to be able to relax better.

He was a real mess that's for sure, but thank goodness his doctors were able to save his life, after the rumors she had heard earlier about the gun battle just outside his room.

His vital signs were better, she was able to mark on the chart the changes in his blood pressure, heart rate mostly.

She was able to leave the chart back into the door for his doctors to check out in the morning.

/

Anderson had to go for a third cup of coffee for four o'clock in the morning, along with ordering food from the 24/7 grocery/deli that delivers every couple of days to the precinct.

He had asked on whether his partner wanted anything in particular.

And besides with only three more hours to go with this watch, he's going to be crashing out at his apartment, once he does finally get home.

And then all of a sudden the phone at his station reading the endless reports rings.

"Sergeant Anderson, this is the 12th precinct, how can I help you?" He says with a yawn.

"Will, it's Alexis, I just woke up from a bad dream, I needed to hear your voice, to fine out rather your have been injured from that madman Lu Ling."

"I am just fine Alexis, it's who, I have been trying to find any clues into where he might be in the first place."

"Why don't figure out the obvious, with all of his business dealings, where does he do the most business, besides the Carousel having been shut down?" She could hear him thinking at the moment.

"Damn!, the message parlor sweetie..." He can hear his partner, telling him "I TOLD YOU" so comment."I will check on it Alexis, but in the meantime, you need to go back to sleep, I will call you later, when I do finally go home to sleep."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Doctor Norma Patterson was in conference in her office on the 6th floor of the hospital, she was waiting for one doctor to show up before she starts discussing the chart of Richard Castle.

When their is a knock on her door, she had asked Doctor Gerald Reynolds to please open it, to have doctor Joshua Davidson come in after being called to consult on the case.

Since it was his day off, and having spent the night at the motel with his wife Susan, he wasn't in the best of moods, nor was he able to walk properly for the moment.

With everyone now here, lets begin the meeting.

/

Lu Ling having gone back to the massage parlor, wasn't taking any chances this time around with the police having to set up a trap for him and the rest of his associates.

When he through the grapevine that Michael Woo was shot and killed inside the hospital, along with Wong being arrested.

Their was nothing more to be done at the moment, but to wait it out.

Taking his key out from his coat pocket, he let his two men inside first to check the area for any surprises. When his men came back out, they told him everything was all clear.

"We need to be quick about all this, make sure you check the safe, and other registers for any type of receipts from the customers." He orders them to get moving.

He leaves to go into the back office to look at his computer still in tact, it was surprising the police had left it behind.

But unknown to him and the others, bugs were placed all over the area, just in case Lu Ling would eventually come back to the massage parlor.

A Few blocks away in two unmarked cars...Ryan, Esposito, William and Alverez were listening in for anything out of the ordinary.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Richard Castle having to be upgraded with his health condition to guarded, was doing better then expected.

Even Doctor Norma Patterson was amazed on how he was doing in the first place, after she had come in from her rounds earlier.

Their might be a good chance, she just might transfer out into a regular room, instead of ICU making it easier on everyone, for when it mostly comes to his family and friends.

Doctor Patterson ran into Doctor Joshua Davidson on the elevator, he was just coming in for the day, and he wanted to start with checking up on his patient/friend Richard Castle.

"Just to let you know Dr. Davidson, I am thinking of moving Richard Castle to another floor, I was able to upgrade his condition to guarded, I am still amazed, he was able to even survived what had happen to him in the first place."

"He has a strong will to live Norma, I am just happy to hear, he's going to be fine." He says with quickness with his usual step.

"Would you like to join me for a chat with Castle, before I have to head upstairs for surgery on another one of my patients?" She asked gently.

"I can only stay a moment, I have a full day ahead of me with my rounds and in the emergency room."

/

Down the block from the massage parlor.

The two groups having to be listening in, were waiting on word from Captain Kate Beckett, on whether or not they should follow them just in case, they do decide to leave the massage parlor.

It was a few minutes later, she pulled up her vehicle behind them to speak with them before deciding on a course of action, she walks up to them with Esposito pulling down his car window to speak with her.

"Anything happening at the moment Javier?" She states with traveling passing her by on the street.

"Right now they are inside looking to clean out the place for any type of monies, receipts and etc!, do you want us Captain to follow them just in case, they decide to leave and go else where?"

"Follow them the best you can, I don't want to spook them, to wind up losing them again Esposito, just be sure to keep me updated on the outcome, I need to get back to the precinct and then to the hospital to see my husband."

"Of course!, Captain."


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Sergeant Anderson was telling his partner, that had a feeling something was not right at the moment, he just had a feeling inside his gut.

"Anderson, you need to relax for the most part right now, we are here to hear anything of interest from Lu Ling and the rest of his men."

"I just from useless at the moment, having to wait like this Jose."

"Stay put William, or I will surely punch you in the face for acting stupid, your a great officer, don't screw it up now with your impatiences." He threatened.

"All right Jose I understand completely." Checking his watch for the fourth time in the last 30 minutes.

Meanwhile

Ryan and Esposito were having ants in their pants as well, needing to get into the action as well.

"So tell me Kevin, how has Jenny feeling days with carrying the second baby?" Esposito asked to keep the conversation going sitting in the car for hours now.

"Jenny say the doctor the other day, she gained another five pounds, for which is good for her right now having to be a little bit under weight, otherwise she has all of these weird cravings to drive me crazy at night."

"It's the same right now for Sung, even though she is only started with the morning sickness to really upset her at times, and myself, I just need to get use to the idea of becoming a father."

"And a husband in the up and coming months." Ryan tells him with the truth of the matter.

"That to Kevin, I won't have it any other way at this point in my life."

It was at this moment, when they heard a loud noise inside the massage parlor, wondering what was going on at the moment.

They they heard the following words. "We need to get out of here and back to our hiding place." Lu Ling says to his men inside.

All four men were alert at the moment to wait and follow them to where ever they would be going, they had to be sure not to have them spotted by Ling's men.

They were able to take the main highway, with traffic being somewhat heavy at the moment, Anderson and the others had to made sure to keep a close watch with the traffic heavy for the moment.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

It was some twenty minutes having to be on the north bound side of 95 heading for Ct. When Anderson noticed they were moving off the ramp way for Exit three Cos Cob.

Cos Cob was a beautiful area with all kinds of expensive homes in the rural community, including on the back roads, it would be very easy for them to hide, they stayed back until they saw the vehicle pulled into the huge parking lot estate.

Anderson got on the horn to call Captain Kate Beckett, to let them where they were after all this time.

"Sergeant, where the heck are you right now, everyone is worried something might of happened, I haven't heard a peep out of Ryan and Esposito."

"Captain, they are with us, they are waiting on the outskirts of the main exit Three, we are on the side road of Cogwaugh, for the Cos Cob exit, it's the eight house on Cogwaugh road, It's a large mansion estate, we have no idea at the moment, who it belongs to sir."

"All right keep me posted, I will send two other teams to scope out the area depending on how long they stay inside the home, call you back later."

Anderson had to called Ryan and Esposito to let them know, just where they were located.

While they waited...


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Castle was still recovering from his injuries from Lu Ling, when Doctor Davidson came in to check up him, he had to get past the police guard just in case, until the case was finally over with.

Castle having to sitting up in his hospital bed during the middle of the afternoon, to be a good sign for him.

When Davidson walked in the nurse from the floor was checking his vitals, while making a notation on the chart.

"Doctor Davidson, I didn't realize you would be here today, Dr. Norma Patterson is off today, Doctor Gerald Reynolds is in charge."

"That is fine with me, I am here to visit Castle." He walks over to take a chair from the corner to sit next to Castle.

"Josh, It's nice of you to be here, how is your wife Susan?" He asked while trying to move into a better position, however the pain hit him, when the nurse saw his blood pressure shoot up on the monitor screen.

"Mr. Castle, I will have to inject you with another pain syringe to help you with your pain levels." She takes out the syringe from her coat pocket, doctor Davidson, you would you do the honors?"

"I will be happy to Loreile." While checking the name tag on her uniform before going to wash her hands in the bathroom.

Once he was able to give Castle the shot, he was able to sit down and talk with him for a few minutes before heading for his rounds.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Lu Ling was still inside the mansion house discussing business with the owner, along with the fact Ling knew he was being watched from the start, once they had left the massage Parlor.

If they were going to end it here, it was going to end in a shoot out for the most part, either way he as not going down without a fight.

He told his men to get ready with checking their weapons, while Anderson, Alverez, as with Ryan and Esposito were waiting on the outskirts.

Anderson having his vest on, as with Alverez were told by Beckett on the radio to get out of the car to scope out the area of the house, to see if they could get inside.

While the rest of the team would be arriving soon with Beckett, L.T.,Inspector Sung Wung and a few others.

Anderson tells his partner, they need to be quick about this before they leave again, and they lose them.

The both of them start to move up starts the gates on the grounds, they were lucky the gates weren't electric to kill them, they were able to climb over onto their two feet winding up on the other side.

With their weapons in hand, they start moving quickly up to the house. But unknown to them, inside the house their were surveillance cameras to see outside just who might be coming.

Inside the house...

Lu Ling and his men can see on the video cameras the two main police officers, that were following them from the massage parlor.

"Lets go, we need to get them now, before they get inside the house, James are you ready with your weapon?" He ordered them to get moving, as with himself.

Go slowly walked out having checked the camera one last time. James was ready, when he saw Anderson coming up from the side.

Alverez didn't have the chance to hollered in time, when Anderson was shot twice, once in the back of his right shoulder and leg. As he drops, but was able to get a few rounds off to hit James before Anderson drops into the flower pit next to the house.

His partner was able to get onto the radio to call for help with a man down.

When Beckett and others getting off the exit heard the call, they were all frantic to find out it was William that was shot.

When Ryan and Esposito arrived onto the scene, they were able to start shooting, when Lu Ling and the rest of his men started to shoot at them.

They were able to hide behind the trees, with Ling and the others as well hiding, they continued on with firing back and forth.

Ryan was screaming over to his partner. "I do hope the ambulance gets here soon, and Captain Beckett, I am going to be running out of bullets soon."

"Me to Ryan." Javi said to him firing his last of his bullets.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Ryan and Esposito continued on with firing, until they were finally done.

When Beckett and the others arrived, they heard the call about the man being down with being Sergeant Anderson.

She was cursing to herself to having to get them involved in the first place to try and find Lu Ling, only to have Anderson shot, while Lu Ling and his men were standing pat right now.

She told L.T. to try to get to Anderson, while she had her shot gun checking the barrels before moving on the ground, she knew this was a mistake, but she had to get to him before it's too late, at least the ambulance was on it's way to help.

Ryan had ran out now, while Esposito had to make a move with Beckett and L.T. going to try and take out Lu Ling for the final stand.

Lu Ling ran out, as with James and the other, when Beckett fired to hit Lu Ling and James, while Esposito was able to get the other finally, with L.T. helping William Anderson.

"Take it easy Will, help is on the way to take you to the hospital." He was taking off his vest very carefully to cause further harm to the man, along with his right leg.

He could see, he was in a great deal of pain from the two shots to his body, along with the blood.

L.T. looked up to see Beckett walking over to Lu Ling and the others on the dirt ground.

Everyone was finally glad it was over with Lu Ling and James dead, she was able to feel for a pulse, it was already too late for those two, while the other man gave up with his weapon, despite being shot in his left leg.

Ryan ran over to take out his hand cuffs to place them on him behind his back, while they would hear in the back ground the sirens of other police officers from the Cos Cob area, an a ambulance from the Greenwich hospital to take the down officer.

Captain Kate Beckett was having a hard time trying to cope with seeing Sergeant Anderson in the line of fire once again, and this time being hit.

It's going to be rough with the news trying to tell Alexis what had happened to her husband-to-be, but she needed to be left up to her, with her own husband in the hospital.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Sergeant William Anderson was placed inside the ambulance very carefully by the technicians. The both male techs were working on stabilizing his vitals, setting up the I. solution, and his vitals.

Kate Beckett told Ryan to ride up front, while Esposito, herself and the others would finish up the crime scene, before heading on over to the Greenwich, hospital.

She had to speak with her husband first before anything else, she was hoping for the best, Alexis wasn't visiting her father at the moment.

She goes to pull her cell phone out from her glove box of her vehicle, she was shaking like a leaf at this point, to see her future son-in-law injured this time around.

/

Castle was coming out of the bathroom, after washing up very slowly, this time without help from the nurse, it had shown him, he was getting much better.

Coming out with his cane, he heard his phone go off, hoping it was some what good news for a change.

He makes it in time with the fifth ring. "Castle, Kate, how did everything go with Lu Ling?"

"Rick." He could hear her voice was in distress at the moment.

"What's wrong Kate?" He asked.

"There was a shoot out at the house, William tried to stop Lu Ling from leaving, trying to help Ryan and Javi having ran out of bullets, Will was shoot twice, once to his upper right shoulder and left leg, he's currently on the way to the Greenwich, hospital in critical condition."

"My God, does Alexis know?" He replied having to sit down really hard on the chair next to his bed.

"I haven't spoken with her, Rick, someone needs to tell her the news before she finds out from other sources."

"Alexis is supposed to be at the Loft before coming to see me, she would call me, before she left the Loft, to let me know, she was on the way over, I will call her after I am done talking to you, where are you right now?"

"I will be leaving in a few minutes for the hospital, I am just waiting for the last of the crime scene unit to arrive and finish up checking out the house."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92th When The Heart Grows Fonder!

Alexis was a total mess when she had received the news from Beckett about William. Beckett had asked one of the officers from the 12th precinct off duty, to do her a favor to bring Alexis to Greenwich hospital.

When Sergeant Donaldson of the day shift had gotten the word from Captain Beckett, he didn't mind at all, since he knew William and his abilities.

Alexis was a given the news that Donaldson will be picking her up at the loft, he would call her on the phone, when he had arrived, she would be waiting upstairs for him.

She just couldn't believe it at this point, his nine lives finally caught up with him.

/

When the ambulance finally arrived at the main entrance of the emergency area, Dr. James Hatch came out ordering the techs to take the patient right away to the sixth floor surgeon's wing and have him prepped for surgery.

While Kate Beckett spoke with the doctor on what exactly happened to Sergeant William Anderson during a shoot out.

"Captain Beckett, everything will be all right, we have the best doctor's available to work on Sergeant Anderson, if you follow me, I will take you to admitting to give them the basic information.

"Of course Doctor Hatch." Beckett said before following, along with her nerves.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93th When the Heart Grows Fonder

When Alexis finally arrived, she ran out of the officer's car quickly to look for Beckett and the others. She was able to let the front desk who she was, and was looking for where her husband was taken.

She was told to go to admitting across the way, along with the fact that Kate Beckett was inside the office giving the last of the information.

She walked inside to see Kate talking on the phone, when she turned around to see Alexis looking quite frantic.

"My God, Kate, has their been any word on William?" She asked to walk into Beckett's embrace, she was on the phone with Castle from his hospital room.

Beckett was listening to Castle tell her, he wishes to speak with his daughter. "Alexis, you dad wishes to speak with you." As she hands the phone into her hand.

"Daddy, are you all right?" She asked with great concern. "I just arrive, I don't know anything as yet Dad."

"Honey, I am truly sorry about William, listen, he's in the best of the hospitals, he will be taken care of, now I suggest you just try to take it easy, if possible." He says with his nurse coming in to check up on her patient.

/

Alexis wasn't sure how late it was when she walked into William's room, as the door creaked open. He had been lying in bed with his eyes closed since coming back from surgery.

When William having to be some what awake now, he didn't open his eyes, Alexis took a deep breath.

He croaked out with a soft whispered. "Alexis, aren't you supposed to be at home taking care of yourself and the baby?"

"Are you serious William, you were shot, and your worrying about me?" She says.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked at the woman standing near his bed, he loves a great deal.

"Alexis." William tried to move to be in a better position.

Where Alexis shifted her weight from side to side. He was making her feel self-conscious.

"I am sorry Alexis, I didn't realize where my head is at for the moment, it's all those drugs the doctors have been giving me."

"It's fine William, the doctors tell me your going to be fine, it's going to take a few weeks, but I am happy with it, you need to rest, after the past few weeks of great stress on the job." She states to have him just about ready to fall off asleep again.

"I will be here William when you wake, or I will be close by in the waiting room sleeping." Alexis gives William a wry smile.

"See you soon sweetie." In a soft whispered before he nodded off to sleep.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94th When The Heart Grows Fonder

"I should have made her stay home." Beckett was talking to her husband on the phone, while she was pacing back and forth across the waiting room, while Alexis was visiting William.

"You had no way of knowing William would be shot by Lu Ling."

Kate wanted to point out the craziness of that statement, but knew now that was 't true. She'd mock him for when it comes to Alexis and William.

"Look Rick, I will be going in to speak with William, to reassure him, he's going to be fine, as with Alexis."

She looked at her watch to see what time it was. It would seem as if time has stopped, since she had gotten here.

She goes to knock on the door, hearing Alexis telling her to come in.

They didn't know for sure Lu Ling would actually be at the house in the first place in Ct.

William looks up to see Beckett walking slowly over to him.

"How are you feeling William, the doctors tell me your in good hands with them?"

He shook his head. "I hope so, I don't wish to stay here long, I have a wedding to attend." he smiles, along with placing a smile on Alexis face.

"I would like to make a suggestion." She looks at the both of them with curiosity on their face.

"What's that?" In unison.

"You could still get married, but why not taking your vows in your room." Beckett says to the both of them.

"Really!, Kate, that sounds wonderful, William, I love the idea already, what do you think." She aske while rolling her eyes at William. He pouted, while thinking it over for a moment.

"That's a great idea!"

"I am glad, I thought of it, I will call back Castle, and see what he thinks as well."

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" Castle says to the idea. "Kate, is this going to work with me here, and William over their, we need to really plan this out, along with a great deal of traveling I might add."

She sighed. "Don't you worry, I will work out the details, and let you know soon what is going to happen, okak sweetie?"

While she was sitting now on the edge of the bed with William and Alexis looking on with amusement on their faces.


End file.
